Harry Potter and the Dirge of Hope
by BolshevikMuppet99
Summary: Book 5 of the Downward Spiral Saga: Sequel to HP and the Return of the Lost. As the war rages across Europe, and the Death Eaters slowly gain ground, Dumbledore begins giving Harry private lessons about Voldemort's past. Meanwhile, someone is leaking information from the Death Eaters. Dark/Evil! Harry. Sequel has begun: HP and the End of War
1. Prologue

**AN: YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW. I DON'T OWN THIS, I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS, ETC.**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS FOUR STORIES IN THIS SAGA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE VERY CONFUSED.**

 **IN CASE YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION, BE WARNED. THIS IS A DARK STORY. THIS IS NOT A REDEMPTION TALE. VIOLENCE, TORTURE, MURDER, GORE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. ALL THIS AND MORE LIE AHEAD.**

 **HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON. HE'S PRETTY DAMN EVIL, AND MORE THAN SLIGHTLY INSANE. THE DEATH EATERS ARE NOT MISUNDERSTOOD FREEDOM FIGHTERS.**

 **BUT THEY'RE STILL THE PROTAGONISTS. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

 **PLEASE, REVIEW/P. . I TRULY DO WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS  
**

 **ENJOY!**

Prologue

"The lions sing and the hills take flight.

The moon by day, and the sun by night.

Blind woman, deaf man, jackdaw fool.

Let the Lord of Chaos rule".—-Robert Jordan-The Lord of Chaos

"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool"—Stephen King

"Is there-is there balm in Gilead? Tell me truly, I implore! Quoth the raven: Nevermore"—Edgar Allen Poe-The Raven

 _Russian Ministry of Magic Bunker, Chernobyl_

"Sir! They've breached the outer caverns! We have minutes!"

Nikolai Volnyak, Russian Minister for Magic, kissed the picture of his wife and children before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

' _At least you got to safety'_

Everything had happened so fast. Since that night, events had spiraled out of control so quickly.

Who could have known, how large a contingent of Death Eaters there were in Russia, simply waiting for the order to attack?

Who could have known, that each European country would be under so much fire they could not lend each other aid?

Who could have known that Russia would be the hardest hit, worse even than Germany, where the Minister was killed. Worse even than Britain, where Voldemort himself attacked.

And so they were here, hiding in the Ministry's last fortress. The remnants of their fighters, stuck in the Ministry safe house, in a place where the muggles feared to tread.

Silently, he cursed the traitors who had led them to this point. Who had given away everything, the locations of their bunkers, the names of their operatives.

He stood up, and all eyes in the gloom turned to him.

"This shall be our last stand. We have been betrayed, we are outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and there are no reinforcements coming"

His words fell like lead. His men nodded. They all knew what the situation was. His heart swelled with pride as he looked at them.

His gaze met that of Pietrekoff. He saw the pearl the man was clutching. Knew what it would mean when it was crushed.

' _No one is leaving this cavern alive'_

By now, spells were being cast at the heavy metal door. Loud, raucous voices shouted threats from the outside, cajoling them to open.

"They wish to destroy Russia. To rebuild it in their image. I say we make them pay. They will pay in blood for what they have done. For what they plan to do"

The door was standing to bend inwards. The protective spells on it were being worn down.

' _Any minute now'_

"It has been an honor fighting by your side. May we meet in the next life"

The door burst open.

Immediately, the battle began.

Spellfire lit up the cavern, casting light on the horrific scenes.

He saw Sasha go down, neatly decapitated.

Slowly their numbers were falling. One by one, they were going down.

He tried to keep an eye on Pietrekoff, to make sure he at least knew when his death was coming.

And then he was facing a man he had once loved like a brother.

"Dmitri" he snarled, sending a vicious curse the man's way. "How could you do this? Traitor!"

"You call me a traitor?" Dmitri batted away his curse, sending one of his own. Nikolai managed to dodge it, twisting wildly and almost ending up in the way of a Killing Curse. "I am serving the good of all wizards, not merely those in power"

"That's what he tells you, lies! Look at what you have done! Betrayal and death!"

"Surrender or die. I give you this chance, due to our history. You can save your men. Just bend the knee"

He just growled, sending a Killing Curse at the traitor.

He didn't manage to avoid the next curse sent his way. The purple jet hit him, and with growing horror, he realized he knew what it was.

' _The organ rupturer'_

There was no time left to wait. Dmitri walked over to him, as he crumpled to the ground.

He felt he was seeing everything happen in slow motion.

' _So this is what dying is like'_

With a herculean effort, he gathered all his remaining strength to give one last order.

"Pietrekoff! Now!"

He saw the muscles tense, as Pietrekoff's hand tightened on the pearl. He saw the shards begin to fly.

Dmitri must have realized what was happening.

"No!"

And the cavern exploded.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, Britain_

The door to the boardroom was thrown open, and one of the junior assistants ran in.

Scrimgeour and Robards both looked up immediately, drawing their wands.

"Sir! We've just received word from Russia! Apparently the French and the Greeks got the same message as well!"

"Well?" Scrimgeour barked.

' _He looks too nervous. This is terrible news, whatever it is'_

"What did they say?" He repeated, a bit more gently. The assistant, Peterson, took a deep breath before reading off of the paper in his hand.

"Whoever now controls Russia, they are not your friend. Show them no mercy. Never surrender. Avenge us"

Scrimgeour let out his breath.

' _Of course, I must be thrown into the Ministerial position for this catastrophe. Of course'_

"It's signed: Nikolai Volnyak. We've received nothing further from Russia"

"Arrange a meeting for me with the muggle minister, and try to get me one with the American president"

Peterson ran out of the room, pausing to close the doors behind him.

"So, Russia's fallen?"

"That's what it would seem like. Damnit! We need the Americans!"

Robards shrugged. "You know what they'll say"

"They can focus on keeping their borders safe all they want. But if we don't have help, it's only a matter of time until Europe as a whole belongs to You-Know-Who"

Scrimgeour sighed.

' _If only Fudge had been competent. Or if they hadn't killed Amelia. Damnit, I wish I didn't have this job'_

"You heard from Dumbledore? Or that Shriner guy?"

Robards shook his head. "Not since they removed that message. But if they do manage to get those detectors working, that'll be a huge help"

"If. We're dealing with far too many what if's. We need something concrete. And we need more fighting men"

"Problem is, people don't want to fight him. They're afraid"

"Cowards"

"Maybe. Either way, we need more men"

"We'll see what the Chinese have to say. And then the Australians. They need to see it. You-Know-Who's not going to stop at Europe. He'll want the world"

"You need to make them see that"

"I'm trying. But they're too busy thinking that if they prepare enough, they'll be able to fight him off"

"Idiots. By the time he's ready to attack them, he'll be just as prepared"

"Exactly! But no one wants to fight a war. No matter how much we need them to"

Robards glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Got to go speak to the force. I'll tell you, my job may be stressful and demanding, but I'm still glad I don't have yours"

' _If only Fudge had been competent enough for wartime'_

* * *

 _Headmaster's office, Hogwarts_

"You're certain?"

"Ask me that one more time. If you're so worried, bring your spy in to test it"

Albus peered over his glasses, gazing at the strange metal bar before him. It seemed to twist oddly, curling in on itself while at the same time, clearly being a straight bar.

"Of course I'm going to test it. What will it do when it senses the Mark?"

Gellert shrugged. "Depends. I originally was going to have it let out a loud noise and flash bright lights. Then I was told how many influential members of your society have been pardoned for their baring the Mark"

"So what will it do, Gellert?"

"You really should get used to calling me Augustus. You should think of me as Augustus. That is if you want this disguise to work"

Albus sighed. "Very well, Augustus. What will it do?"

"It will still let off a loud noise and bright lights"

Albus blinked a few times.

"I thought of changing it. I decided, however, that the discomfort of the few who claim to have been coerced, is far outweighed by the safety of the many"

"And the fact that it would engender greater mistrust for those few amongst the public did not upset you" Albus murmured.

"Does it upset you?"

"Frankly, it doesn't. After all, you've examined the Mark. You must have understood that facet of it"

Gel-Augustus nodded. "It could only possibly have been cast upon a willing recipient"

"Precisely"

Augustus placed a sheath of papers on Albus' desk.

"The schematics. Give them to the Ministry. They should be able to make hundreds each week, with enough manpower"

Albus paged through the papers, his eyes scanning the contents.

"Very interesting. Well done, Augustus"

Albus put them down and focused his stare again.

"Have you had any luck with your examinations of Harry?"

"Not yet. Give me a few more days. But there's something about the boy. Something-off"

"Do you have anything precise? Or only more cryptic warnings?"

Augustus stared at him for a long moment.

"Damn you, Albus. Ignore me. Ignore your lunatic Auror. But I telling you. The boy is not what he seems"

"And I am bearing this in mind"

Augustus shook his head slowly, rising from his chair.

"I find myself hoping that your theory is correct. It would explain my worries. But if it is not. If you are wrong, then that boy will bring nothing but death"

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Headquarters_

The curse was ended. Snape's writhing stopped. Twitching, he got off of his back and onto his knees.

"My lord, I-"

"Do you know what this has done?"

"I beg forgiveness. My only other option would have been to reveal my allegiance"

"Do your bonds chafe at you, Severus? Have I not been good to you? Have I not given you another chance, when by all rights you deserved death?"

Severus swallowed. "You have, my lord. And I have-"

Voldemort sighed. "You have been useful. And since the Oath allowed you to do so, I must assume that it was the least damaging option. What can you tell me of this Augustus Shriner?"

"He seems to have appeared from nowhere, but Dumbledore knows him well. Dumbledore defers to him in all matters regarding the Dark Arts, and he seems-with the exception of you, of course, he seems to have the most knowledge of the Dark Arts out of anyone I have ever come across"

"Interesting"

"He is a very intelligent man and based on his lessons with Harry, an excellent fighter. He will be taking the Defence position at Hogwarts this coming year"

"Find out more about his past. And send Bellatrix in"

Severus nodded, standing slowly.

"Thank you for your mercy, my lord"

Voldemort just waved him on his way.

' _If this Shriner is truly so remarkable. He must be dealt with'_

"My lord called for me?"

"Indeed. What can you tell me about the ancestral home of the Black family?"

Bella's eyes took on a faraway look. She bit her lower lip, extremely thoughtful.

"I can barely remember, my lord. It's in a muggle neighborhood in London, and I can remember the layout, but-"

"It is under the Fidelius. It is now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

"How dare they!" She screeched, indignation filling her voice, "how dare they!"

She inhaled sharply and lowered her eyes. "I apologize, my lord"

"Understandable. You will sit down with your sister and map the interior of the house for me"

"Of course, my lord. Please, can we purge-"

"In due time. We will need a way in, first. And Albus Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, and he is not likely to reveal it to us"

"If-if Narcissa still has it, I or she would be able to get in"

"If Narcissa still has what?"

"When we were children, we were all given emergency Portkeys to our home. But they worked through Blood Magic, not like regular Portkeys. They would only allow one with the blood of Black to use them. Mine was lost"

He raised an eyebrow. "Find out if she still has hers. Do not use it, not without my order. We must wait for the best opportunity to strike"

"Of course, my lord"

"Confer with your sister, and inform me of the results"

Bellatrix ran to do his bidding.

' _I must speak to Harry. Tonight. We need as much information on Order activity as possible'_

* * *

 _The White Wyvvern_

He sat back in his chair, tipping his hat forward until it shaded his face.

They would recognize him.

He'd been told to meet today, here. Told that if he was truly interested in joining, he would have to speak to a few people before meeting the Dark Lord.

So he waited.

He waited, and went over his backstory one more time.

He knew he would be accepted. His fabricated past was perfect, with absolutely nothing there to raise suspicions.

He would be accepted, he would have to undergo their initiation, and he would be in.

A deep cover spy, in the Death Eaters.

' _I must meet with Moody. We need to go over the contingency plans'_

Someone else sat down at his table.

He lifted his hat and prepared to lie his ass off.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **THIS CHAPTER FEELS REALLY CHOPPY. SORRY. IT REFUSED TO COOPERATE.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Life at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters was nothing like Harry had imagined.

He had thought it would be something like what he had seen at the Dark Lord's manor: dangerous people, coming to give their leader reports, sharing information and news. Planning and preparing.

He found very little of the sort at 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they had apparated in, some of the members were already there, sitting around the kitchen, talking and joking amongst themselves.

"So, Harry. That delightful young woman over there with the pink hair is-"

"Don't say it?" She said warningly.

"Cousin Nymphy" Sirius said and ducked.

"Damnit, Sirius, stop calling me Nymphy! God, I'd even prefer the full name to that! Just call me Tonks!"

"Nymphy's a little touchy about her name" Sirius stage-whispered to Harry, who still had no idea what the hell was actually going on.

Right then, the woman raised her wand, growling softly.

A tall black man stood up next to her, putting his hand on her arm.

"Now, now," he said in a deep, calming voice. "Let's not give Harry the wrong impression here"

He stretched a hand out to Harry.

"We aren't all total juveniles. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pleasure to meet you"

Harry's hand was enveloped in the much larger man's own.

"You too"

"And this is Nymphadora Tonks, who as you may have picked up, prefers to go by her last name only"

"As if you wouldn't" she muttered, before stretching out her own hand. "Hi, Harry. Nice to actually meet you. You were just a first year when I was a seventh, so never really got the chance at Hogwarts"

"So you two are in the Order?"

"Yup," She said brightly. "So far, we're the only Aurors here. Well, except Mad-Eye"

"You're an Auror?"

"What, don't I look the part?"

He stared at her spiky pink hair and round, childlike face.

"Not really"

Sirius made a sound best described as a guffaw.

"I guess you're right," she said and screwed her eyes up tightly. "How about now?"

He gasped. Her face had just-changed. She looked much more serious, with her nose a bit bigger and her face more lined. And her hair was jet black, and tight against her scalp.

She laughed at his expression.

"How-how did-"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. We can change our appearance at will. Definitely helped get me into the force"

"That" Kingsley added, "and she's rather good with a wand"

"Something that certain people should keep in mind if they insist on calling me stupid names," she said, shooting Sirius a dark look.

"Hey, don't blame me that your mum gave you a ridiculous name"

"At least I avoided the whole constellation thing, dogman. And-"

"Who else is in the Order?" Harry asked, cutting the familiar sounding argument off.

"Some of them you already know," Sirius said. "McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Moody, Remus, Dumbledore. A bunch more, you'll probably meet them all over the next week or so"

"And you know the Weasleys, of course," Tonks added.

' _Fuck me'_

"I know some of their kids," Harry said quietly.

"They're gonna be around a bit, over the summer," Sirius said, looking at him closely.

' _Really? Fuck me. Stuck in a house with Weasley. And I'm gonna have to be all nice and friendly. Fuck'_

"Cool," Harry said, making Sirius seem a bit relieved.

"Tonks, we've got to get back to the Ministry. Sirius, Harry, we'll be seeing you tomorrow"

They said their farewells, and then it was just Harry and Sirius in the house.

"I wanted to tell you about the Weasleys. Just didn't have a good chance. Are things ok between-"

"Fine" Harry muttered. "Why are they gonna be here? Surely the kids aren't part of the Order?"

Frowning, Sirius answered. "The parents and older siblings are. After what they've just been through, they don't want to leave the kids alone when they come for meetings. Not that I blame them"

' _Idiots. By the end of this, they won't have any kids left'_

"How often are these meetings gonna be?"

"Probably a few times a week. We'll have them at nights when no-one has to skive of work to come. Don't want the Death Eaters to start putting two and two together"

' _No. I'll bet you don't'_

"That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you," Sirius said, a bit nervously. "You can't sit in on the meetings"

"Why not? If this whole organization is to fight the guy trying to kill me-"

"I'll tell you everything that happens in them, but you can't be there during. Its just-only members of the Order are allowed. For you alone, that wouldn't be an issue-"

"So why is it?"

' _If I've got to be here, at least let me get some real info out of it! Not whatever watered down bullshit he'll tell me!'_

"Because, like I said, the Weasley's are coming for meetings with their kids!" Sirius said, clearly flustered, "and if we make an exception for you, they'll all want to be allowed in also"

"Fine," Harry said. "I mean, what could I say to that?"

"Knew you'd see reason," Sirius said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry had a mad, momentary urge to snap his head around and bite at his arm.

"When's Daphne planning on coming?"

"We haven't really worked it out yet. But it's looking like she'll be coming for a few days at a time, here and there"

"Cool. Just let me know, so I can plan around that. C'mon, let's get you settled in"

* * *

The next day, Harry had his first lesson with Augustus Shriner.

It was-interesting.

Harry knew he was pretty good at fighting. After all, he and Draco had practiced casting jinxes and hexes on their own for two years. After that, they'd had the Dark Lord himself give them pointers, had two years of Snape training them and had that insane summer with Barty.

So Harry felt he was quite prepared.

Of course, the chubby, unassuming wizard had to prove him totally wrong.

"So. What would you do if I cast a spell at you?"

Harry answered immediately, not even thinking about it. "Protego. Dodge it, if it was a Killing Curse"

Shriner raised an eyebrow. "Dodge it? In this room? Where, precisely, would you move to?"

"I'd-I'd-"

"You'd die. Unless you're actually immune to them. I don't think you wish to test that, do you?"

"So what should I do then?"

Shriner just looked at him like he was an absolute idiot. "Conjure a shield. Something physical, and a few inches thick"

"Yeah, well I can't conjure that quickly, so-"

"So you will die. You will learn to conjure a physical shield. No protego. Besides. Protego, really? The most basic and weak of all the shield charms?"

Bristling, Harry opened his mouth angrily and was hit by a yellow hex that made his chest itch.

"You will block. No protego. No foolish attempts at dodging. Conjure a shield. Summon something. Transfigure something. Use your environment, damn you"

By the time their hour was done, Harry's entire body was itching like mad, and he had angry welts spouting in quite a few places.

"You will practice the Protego Maxima, and you will work on your conjuration speed"

"Fine" Harry snarled under his breath.

Shriner just gave him a blank look.

"When I can be certain that you would survive long enough in a fight to use them, we will work on your offensive skills. Return tomorrow"

Harry nodded, and stalked out of the room, grumbling to himself and scratching his arms.

* * *

And so the summer days passed. Harry started to get to know the members of the Order a bit better. Dumbledore would only come in regularly once a week, for the major strategy and planning session, and Snape came in even less.

Tonks, on the other hand, was there at some point almost every day. Harry started getting used to her strange way of interacting with Sirius. They seemed to spend half of their time together insulting the crap out of one another, and the rest talking about Lupin.

Of course, Lupin came in almost as rarely as Snape, each time looking worse for wear.

"Living underground with the packs doesn't really lend itself well to the amenities we're all used to" he had told Harry the first day he came in.

Shriner was there every day, of course. He spent at least an hour teaching Harry, and would often lecture the Order on the Dark Arts.

Luckily, Harry was allowed into those meetings. Unluckily, the Weasley kids were also.

' _He really, really knows his stuff. That healing spell he showed us will definitely come in handy. It's such a shame he's on the wrong side. Fucking idiot, doesn't he realize they won't let him use the Dark Arts?'_

And then there was the Weasley family. The parents seemed half-mad, to be honest. The mother had a metal rod poking out of her pocket all the time, and the father just seemed lost.

And Harry just had to play nice, shake Ron's hand and tell him how sad it was that his brother was killed, how sorry Harry was.

' _Just a pity that it wasn't you'_ he had thought, keeping his face solemn. And that stupid younger sister just ignored him.

The twins, strangely enough, hadn't been messing around or playing pranks at all. They spent all the time they could speaking with Shriner, wearing deadly serious expressions, often with Ron standing beside them.

' _It's not so weird. They want revenge. Good. Maybe I'll come up against them one day. Cunts'_

He'd met their older siblings too. They weren't around as much as the rest of the family, which was really the best thing Harry could think to say about them.

* * *

After three weeks of being trapped in the prison known as 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was just about losing his fucking mind. Daphne was only going to be coming the following week, and he'd had it.

Nothing to do for most of the day. People had an irritatingly rude habit of walking into his room, so he couldn't just read the books he wanted to. He couldn't have friends over. Fine, his conjuration was improving, but goddamnit was it boring!

He was itching. Itching just to feel the pleasure of casting a Crucio again. He'd spent hours, just lying on his bed with a content grin, remembering how those muggles-how those muggles had screamed as his old home burned. Remembering the noises Poliakoff had made, the noises that the priest had made. Remembering the feeling of power taking over him.

At some point, his memories would change to Daphne, and he would have a whole other urge to relieve. That one at least was far easier to take care.

Oh, afterward he'd always feel strange, and he'd practice his Occlumency more, but he didn't make any real effort to stop.

' _It is pretty weird. To jack off thinking about people I've killed. Maybe if I wasn't stuck in this fucking place'_

Still, there was one benefit to being there. Besides his improvements in fighting.

Even though people would barge into his room during the day, at night, once everyone at the old mansion was asleep, he could safely lock his door, cast a bunch of privacy charms, hide under his invisibility cloak, and pass information to the Dark Lord.

" _$My Lord. I must apologize, but I have bad news$"_

" _$What have they done now?$"_

 _"$Black told me that the Americans, Africans, Chinese, and Australians are sending aid. Not only to the ministry but apparently there will be a special force only working with the Order of the Phoenix$"  
_

The Dark Lord hissed, rage twisting his features momentarily.

" _$Did Black give you an indication of what their numbers are?$"_

" _$Not precisely. He said there are a few thousand coming, all together, but I don't know how many per country, or how many will be working with the ministry. He did say they would possibly send more at a later stage$"_

" _$When are they arriving?$"_

" _$Within the next three weeks. And- he said-$"_

Harry hesitated. The Dark Lord motioned for him to continue, and he did, swallowing before speaking.

 _"$They have replicated the detectors Shriner created, my lord. Enough to place at every major wizarding location in Britain, and by Christmas, they will have enough for the whole of Europe. They will have teams of guards by them at all times, and any found bearing the Mark, except those who were previously cleared, will be taken into custody. And-and they're getting approval for the use of-at least a combination of sleep deprivation and veritaserum on those with the Mark$"_

The Dark Lord went absolutely, perfectly still, his eyes burning like fiendfyre.

Eventually, He spoke. _"$Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I would only have found out when the ministry was told, or when Severus was next spoken to. Thank you, Harry. You are doing well$"_

" _$Thank you, my lord$"_ Harry said, preening. _"$If I may ask, what are we going to do?$"_

The Dark Lord smiled.

" _$I will have to stop Marking my followers, for now. Although, polyjuice would still take care of that issue. Non-essential personnel will be diverted from Russia. And it is time we start bringing in the magical creatures. Giants, vampires, werewolves. And the Dementors will be freed from Azkaban and allowed free reign against my enemies. I shall begin unleashing inferi once more. And when Britain is ours, well. Those other countries will soon come to regret their actions$"_

Harry nodded, feeling a bit less hopeless.

" _$Has Shriner said anything about his past?$"_

" _$No, my lord. He doesn't give away any personal information$"_

" _$Find our whatever you can. And collect as much information on the members of the Order themselves. Personal information-their friends, their ambitions, their desires. Send me this information, along with hair or nail clippings of them. They seek to make us hide? Well, we shall hide in plain sight$"_

" _I won't let you down, my lord$"_

" _I know. Harry. I believe, that by the end of this year, you will be publicly acknowledged as mine. As a spy, you must do as much damage as you can now!$"_

" _$I-I will, my lord. And I'm looking forward to that day$"_

The Dark Lord chuckled. _"$I know$"_

* * *

He lay behind her, pulling her tight against him. His hands rested on her chest, fondling her.

' _God, how the fuck did I manage without her here?'_

He said as much.

She laughed breathily, saying quietly "good to know I've been missed. How sure are you your godfather isn't gonna walk in?"

"Pretty sure. He hasn't come in at night once since I've been here, and we'd at least have a little bit of warning"

"Yeah, but I wasn't here. And I think he really doesn't want us-you know-"

"Fucking?" He filled in helpfully.

"Yup. For all his jokes, he seems nervous about it"

"Well, fuck him. I don't care. I'm gonna do what I want"

"And what you want happens to be me, correct?"

He snuggled up tighter, and put his mouth right by her ear "you know it"

"That I do. It must be so weird being here, hanging out with the enemy"

"You have no idea. It's just-I like them. Some of them, at least. Like Tonks, and Sirius, and Kingsley's cool. But I-I might have to fight them. Hell, at some point, I probably will"

She stayed quiet for a long while, just breathing, pushing his hands out with her every inhale.

"And I-I hated Pettigrew, you know? It's one thing to kill someone, but to betray them, it's just-so much worse. And here I am, doing the exact same fucking thing. And for the guy who killed my parents. Sometimes, I think I'm-am I evil? Are we evil, Daphne?"

She turned around, displacing his hands.

"I don't think there's such a thing as evil. Or good. It's just bullshit words"

"Only power"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Only power. And it's better to be the one with the power, than the one without"

"Yeah. But still. Some things just don't feel right. And I told you, I'm giving you those hairs, and those memories. I'm doing it. But it's like-what the fuck am I, Daph? Sirius has just tried to be so good to me, and yeah, he fucks up a lot, and I kinda hate him cause his stupidity helped get me into that fucking place, but I also kinda love him. And what I'm doing-it's gonna get him killed. Maybe not right away, but at some point. I want us to win, which means he's gonna die. And Tonks-she's fun and sweet, and cool, and I don't want to kill her. I don't want anyone to kill her. But someone's gonna have to, and I'm helping! What the fuck am I, Daph?"

"You are what you were made into" she stroked his face gently, "What Dumbledore, and Sirius, and your muggle relatives made you into when they left you to go to that place. You are what those muggles made you into. And I-I'm what my father made me into-and I-yeah, sometimes I don't like it either, but that's what we are. There's no point hiding from it. You just need to embrace it. And you need to stop caring"

"I know! But how the fuck do I do that?!"

"Shh" her fingers ran their way down his neck, down his side. "You just do. I don't know. It's one of the first things father taught me"

"How-how did he teach you?" He was reacting to her fingers, to her nails' soft caress. Until she stopped suddenly.

"I-I can't-" her breath caught for a moment. "I'll tell you another time. Maybe I'll show you memories if you get a Pensieve. But not-not now"

"Daphne, you know that-"

"I know. I trust you, I love you. But I just-let me think about it, ok? How best to describe it. It was all very-complicated"

' _What the fuck did he do?'_

"Take your time, babe. But I'm ready, and I'll be here"

"I know. And you said you like this Tonks girls, hey? So do I have competition?"

Her fingers carried on moving down his body, and his cock pricked up.

"Definitely not"

"I can see that" she looked back up at his face. "But you should hear Bellatrix talk about her. God, she hates her so fucking much"

"I know she's her aunt, and that her father's a mudblood, but still-"

"Harry, you have no idea. I mean, I've seen her pissed off a lot this summer. Ever since you told us about those detectors. But when she talks about her sister, and what a terrible, disgusting abomination it is that there's a half-blood descendant of the Blacks. Merlin, it's almost scary"

Harry shivered. "I can imagine"

Daphne snorted. "Just wait till I tell her about her niece, the half-blood werewolf lover"

"What?"

Daphne laughed at his expression, her whole body shaking. "No fucking way. Seriously? You haven't picked up on that?"

"On what?"

"God, you really are clueless? I was with the two of them for less than fifteen minutes, and you've been here for weeks!"

"Her and Lupin? But-he's so old!"

"She's crushing on him hard. It's so obvious. Gah! Boys!"

He shifted up onto his elbows and looked down at her. "What's so obvious about it?"

"Ok, first, just the way she looks at him! Then, the way she was talking when he was around compared to how she was talking at dinner tonight. She wants him bad"

"You're wrong. No way" he said incredulously.

"When was the last time I was wrong and you were right about this type of thing? C'mon, Harry, I had to actually spell it out for you about us"

"Fine. But I still think you're wrong"

"Either way, Bellatrix's reaction should be pretty fun"

"You're sick, you know that"

"That's why you love me"

"Pretty much" he admitted, "but I also love you for this"

He kissed her and swung his body over her's.

Her smile was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Having Daphne around made life more tolerable. At least he had someone to talk to throughout the day, someone to hang out with. Shriner refused to have her join the lesson though, saying that he absolutely would not be starting from scratch again.

Even if Daphne wouldn't have been the best thing in his life, it still would have been worth having her around just to make things easier around Weasley. Now that she was there, it was far easier to back out of a conversation with the ginger.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay for the whole summer. Even though they had originally planned for her to be popping in and out for a few days at a time, things had changed. So she stayed for two weeks before heading home for the rest of the summer.

Still, even though she wasn't there for too long, it was enough for Harry to get some type of equilibrium back. And her going, made it a lot easier to send his memories of the members of the Order, and their hair. He'd started getting a bit worried about that, to be honest. If anyone was to find his neatly labeled vials, with hairs inside them. Well, it wouldn't be good. Not at all.

And she would be able to give her own perspective of the Order. As she'd already demonstrated, she saw some things Harry just totally missed.

She had cackled like an absolute loon when Sirius confirmed that, yes, Tonks was totally pining for Lupin. Sirius was convinced that it was only a matter of time until Lupin gave in. After all, the werewolf had been single for a long, long time, and as much as he thought it irresponsible, he liked Tonks.

Sirius, for his own part, was completely in favor of his cousin dating his closest living friend.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. So with a heavy heart, Harry kissed Daphne goodbye, watching with a scowl as Sirius took her arm and disapparated with a pop.

' _September first can't fucking come quick enough'_ he thought, kicking out at the armchair in the lounge.

* * *

"So what'd they say today?"

Sirius settled back in his chair, sipping a butterbeer.

"Same as at the last few meetings. Trying to figure out why things've been so quiet here"

"Why do they think? I mean, there's been a lot going on in the rest of Europe, right?"

Sirius gave a deep sigh and stared into his bottle for a bit before answering.

"Europe's a bloody mess right now. Germany's barely holding on, and when they fall, Poland and Austria will too. All those little countries around Russia are in total chaos. Barely any communication with them, and when we do have, it's all garbled and confusing. Spain, Italy, Greece, and France are all suffering, but they're at least holding their own, for now. Portugal's in total lockdown mode. No one allowed in or out. Rumor is, they're deciding whether to surrender to him or not. And then there's us. Barely anything going on. Minor attacks in villages here and there, but it seems like he's ignoring us for now"

"Why?"

' _Let's see if you've figured it out. Let's see what the mighty Order of the Phoenix thinks'_

"We think he's trying to take out our allies first. Britain will be tough for him, that's for sure. We've got the biggest magical population in Europe, and we've got Dumbledore, and the Order and the Ministry's always been the strictest out of them all with the Dark Arts. So he's biding his time before trying to take over. And-"

He broke off for a minute, sighed again, and continued.

"Last time, we had all that. But the only reason we even held on long enough for you to do whatever you did, was because the rest of Europe gave aid. Without that, we'd have been crushed long before. He knows that"

"But we've got allies coming, right? You said the one's coming in for a meeting end of the week?"

"Yeah. We've got them. And they'll help. But I-I don't think they really know what they're in for. The Death Eaters are bad enough, but when Voldemort shows up-"

Sirius shivered. "He's terrifying. He single-handedly changes the course of battles. And I don't think they're prepared for that. He hasn't been involved so much, in the small skirmishes. But when they get involved, he will"

' _None of you are prepared. You're all going to die, damnit!'_

They sat in silence for a little longer.

"Anything interesting on the school list?"

"Na. I didn't get made prefect, but I wasn't really expecting it anyways"

Sirius chuckled. "You're not enough of a ponce for that. Well, I'll get your supplies tomorrow. Anything else you need from Diagon, just write it on the letter"

"Can't I come? Even-"

But Sirius was shaking his head, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I know you must hate it, being trapped here. But it's just not safe. We can't-I can't take that risk"

"But you said they've barely done anything in Britain!"

"And we don't want to give them a tasty target. I'm sorry, Harry. I hate it. I wish you could come. But-it's just for one more week, and then you'll be at Hogwarts. You'll be safe there"

' _I'd be safer than you in Diagon! None of them would dare attack me!'_

Harry just nodded, muscle in his jaw twitching.

And Sirius tried to lighten the mood, to talk about Quidditch, about classes, about friends, about Daphne. Harry just sat there, sullenly giving one or two-word answers.

Eventually, Sirius went to bed.

Harry followed suit, locking his door and placing all the privacy charms he could.

Conjuring a rat.

Crucioing it.

' _Fuck!'_ He thought, wiping the sweat off of his flushed forehead. ' _Let it just be next week already, for fuck's sake!'_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Interlude I

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/ P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude I

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"How could you have been so stupid?!" Augustus snarled, pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. From time to time he would glance at Albus' hand, and his rant would start up again.

"Why would you not simply take me with you? Had I been there, I would have confined it to one finger! Had I been there, I would have prevented you from putting the cursed thing on in the first place! Why must you be so idiotic?!"

"I take it," Albus said, speaking in a calm and measured tone, as if his hand wasn't rotting away, "you have not looked too closely at the stone set into the ring?"

Augustus stopped his pacing as if he'd been punched. With slow movements, he turned his head and focused on the ring.

He sat down heavily, his face paling.

"By the gods" he whispered. "After all these decades"

Albus just smiled bitterly.

Augustus shook his head and focused on Dumbledore once more.

"Shall I call you Cadmus? After all, your desire to speak to the dead has dug you an earlier grave as well"

"Aug-"

"Shut up, Albus. Shut up. You have slightly less than two years before the curse reaches your heart. I doubt anyone other than myself could have even given you such a long time, after touching the thing. How could you have been so-so-Gryffindorish?"

"It was my House"

"And you are the one who goes on about how your precious Hogwarts' House placement is inherently meaningless! Why did you not take me with?"

Albus sighed, looking down.

"You still don't trust me. Not entirely"

"Do you blame me?"

Augustus opened his mouth, but Albus didn't pause.

"It doesn't matter. Within two years, you will be free of your Vow. Free to do as you wish"

The portly man stood up in such a rush his chair flew out behind him.

He slammed his fists on the desk, and leaned forward, eyes burning.

"Do you truly believe" he hissed, "that your Vow is capable of binding me? Me, Albus? I, who know the inner workings of Soul and Blood Magic? I could break it in instants if I desired. I am doing this because I want to!"

"I'm sorry" Albus whispered, "and as always, I see too late. But can you honestly say you blame me? Gellert, can you truly say you do not understand my position?"

Augustus sat back down, breathing heavily. "You are going to die, Albus. The only way to prevent it would be to perform the Transference Ritual, and I know you would never do such a thing"

"Of course not"

"So, you have less than two years. I cannot be more precise. The curse will spread eventually. I cannot stop that. It all depends on how fast it spreads once it gets beyond the hand"

"Make a guess"

Augustus sighed deeply. "It will take at least a year and a half for it to get past the defenses I have put in place. Once it does. I'll estimate, two to four months"

"I shall choose my own death. And it will be one that gives our side the largest benefit it can"

"How so?"

"Severus, while accepted back into the ranks of the Death Eaters, has been faced with great mistrust. His killing me would remove that doubt. His abilities as a spy would be greater than ever"

"And who would he be reporting to? With you dead, who would lead the charge against the upstart?"

"I thought it obvious," Albus said, gazing over his spectacles. "You would"

The silence that met this statement grew oppressive, broken only by the whirring noise of one of Albus' devices.

"And would you have me reveal my true identity to them?" Augustus finally said, not removing his eyes from Albus' own.

"To some, perhaps. I will leave them orders, to trust you"

"And you think they will obey? Trust Gellert Grindelwald, the man with more blood on his hands than Voldemort?"

"Maybe not. But they already trust Augustus Shriner. And more importantly, they trust me"

"Albus," Augustus said slowly. "You will not have this done without telling me. I will want to be prepared"

"Why, what do you think I am?"

"A manipulative bastard"

"Indeed. I will tell you. First, however. Let me speak to Severus"

"Yes. I'm sure he will be thrilled with your plan"

Albus sighed.

"And you will take me with when next you decide to capture a Horcrux"

"That may very well be for the best. Tell me. What is the outcome of your examinations? What is with Harry?"

For a moment, Augustus looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He froze, not moving a muscle. Then he sagged, dropping back into his chair.

"Augustus. What-"

"He's a Horcrux, Albus. A living, breathing Horcrux. As long as he lives, Voldemort will as well"

Albus closed his eyes very slowly, and let out a deep breath.

"Perhaps you should have your Death Eater kill him as well. Two for the price of one"

His eyes shot open. "Is that truly our only option?"

Augustus shrugged. "Unless Voldemort decides to experience remorse, then yes. It is"

"Then we leave him for last. Perhaps another option will present itself. Or perhaps-if it can be maneuvered, if there is no other way, then we shall have Voldemort do it himself"

"You should still be wary of the boy" Augustus warned. "Who knows what effect it has had on his mind, hosting a part of that creature's soul?"

"Who indeed?" Albus said thoughtfully, steepling his fingers. "Who indeed?"

* * *

 _The Dark Lord's Manor_

Lord Voldemort waited for Lucius to arrive, thinking deeply all the while.

' _If Dumbledore knows of my Horcruxes, then that will surely be what he will be teaching Harry about. If so, then I must tell Harry. I must do it before Dumbledore can. If I phrase it correctly, this will ensure his loyalties will forever be bound to me'_

Lucius entered, bowing deeply.

"My lord-"

"Lucius. Find me Horace Slughorn. Bring him to me alive"

If the command was at all surprising to Lucius, he didn't show it.

"Of course, my lord"

"Now, Lucius. Leave"

Lucius backed out of the room.

' _I need to remove suspicion from Harry. And I need a chance to use this'_ his fingers ran their way along the strange mirror in his hands. With all it's odd curves and the strange sheen on the glass.

' _Maybe. Yes. Severus can get him out of the castle. And it will be a fine opportunity to tell him the truth'_

A thought occurred to him.

' _Why have I not checked on my Horcruxes? I meant to do so years ago. The Diadem and the Cup doubtless are safe, but the Ring? The Locket? Why have I allowed myself to be so caught up in the war?'_

Lord Voldemort rose.

* * *

 _Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton_

It was apparent the very second he reached the shack.

The wards were down. All of them. The muggle repelling charm was gone.

And there was an open hole in the ground, right in the middle of the shack.

He stopped suddenly, his every movement ceasing. His widened eyes not moving from the place where one of his dearest possessions had been stolen from him.

"No" he muttered, "no"

His rage filled him, threatening to explode outwards. He shrieked a harsh, wordless sound that echoed around the village.

"DUMBLEDORE!" He screamed.

He heard footsteps approaching.

He spun around at once, raising his wand.

The muggle stopped, raising its hands. "Are you ok? Heard the shouting, we did, and-"

He shrieked again, slashing his wand in the muggles direction.

It rose into the air, veins becoming more prominent.

"DUMBLEDORE! I WILL SEE YOU DEAD!"

The muggles veins were turning black now. But even the pleasure of this curse couldn't assuage his rage.

"Da! What're you doing to him? Da!"

The child ran towards him, trying to get him to stop hurting its father.

He twisted his wand, and the father's veins burst out of its body, snaking their way onto the muddy ground.

He turned his wand into the horrified child. Slashed it. Slashed again, and again, and again.

When he apparated away, no-one could have identified what was left as having once been human.

* * *

 _Seaside Cave_

He flew over the lake, gliding over his small legion of guardians.

He landed on the small island in the center and approached the pedestal.

Everything seemed to be in order. Still, the potion would refill itself once emptied. He needed to make sure.

"Elf" he called, tightly controlled fury making his voice crack like a whip.

By the time the echoes had died down, his elf had appeared, wringing its hands and staring at the ground.

"Imperio"

' _I have no interest in its mewling pleas'_

He conjured a glass and ordered the elf to drink the potion.

It did so in silence, quickly finishing the potion.

' _Much better than the cries Regulus' elf gave'_

And he stopped in his tracks.

That was not his locket. That was not the Mark of Slytherin upon it.

He would never admit to anyone that his fingers trembled as they reached toward the locket.

He ignored the elf that was now rolling around on the ground, scratching at its throat.

He flicked the locket open, and read the note within.

"REGULUS!"

His screams shook the cavern.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

He looked at the Mark on his arm and grimaced. This was a particularly dangerous time to be wearing one of these.

' _I need to speak to Moody again. He won't be happy that I don't have information, but fuck it. I'm doing this at my pace'_

He was slowly gaining acceptance among the Death Eaters. They weren't so open with their compatriots. At least, not with the ones they hadn't known their entire lives.

But he had proven himself at his initiation, and he was slowly, ever so slowly, gaining their approval.

Another few weeks and they'd be talking to him like an old friend.

He dared not press them. Dared not give any indication that he was anything other than a Death Eater, happy to be serving his master.

' _At least I'll be able to tell Moody they really are after him. We'll need to make plans, for if he gets taken out'_

On that thought, he poured himself a tequila, finally finishing his bottle.

He ran his fingers over the snake on his arm, lost in thought.

And he planned.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

The train ride back to Hogwarts was the best Harry had since his first.

Fine, it would have been even better if he and Daphne had managed to get some time in private, but still. Even though he knew he had missed them, he hadn't really realized just how badly he was missing his friends' company.

Of course, he couldn't be too open about his summer. For one thing, the Fidelius still held. For another, Blaise and Astoria weren't Death Eaters. He couldn't talk about his spying, not in front of them. They'd want to know why he was telling them all the Order's secrets, and that could only cause hassles.

' _Although, didn't Daphne say they were gonna tell Tori at some point this year? God, that'll be funny'_

The ride passed quickly, with the group talking and joking, playing exploding snap and chess.

No one mentioned the Death Eaters and the war that was currently wrecking Europe, other than Blaise's one reference to "of course, we didn't go to Italy this year. Mother thought it best if we just stayed put"

Draco had to leave for a bit in the middle of the ride to patrol the train, with his prefect's badge gleaming on his robes. When he came back, it was with the news that Pansy was the female fifth-year prefect.

By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade, and they started piling into the Thestral-led carriages, Harry was in a better mood than he'd been in all summer.

' _No surprise there. After all, I'm not surrounded by people who'd try to kill me if they only knew the truth'_

In the Great Hall, he was surprised to see the decorations were basically the same as at the previous year's Leaving Feast.

The house emblems were still all next to one another and still were flanked by giant strips of black cloth. The only major difference was that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang crests were no longer present.

' _I thought the black cloth was to show mourning for that Weasley twat. Guess not'_

As usual, by the end of the Sorting, the sound of many rumbling stomachs could be heard throughout the Hall.

And then the food appeared.

Harry reached over and started piling some roast chicken onto his plate.

"What'd you think of the Hat's song?"

He looked at Draco, smirking a little.

"I think it's gonna take Dumbledore a lot more than House unity to win this war, don't you?"

Draco grinned back. "Remind me later, got to tell you some stuff"

"Cool," Harry answered, just before Astoria started furiously whispering to Draco.

"You guys haven't told her yet, hey?" He asked Daphne quietly.

She followed his gaze to her sister, and a small frown creased her forehead. "Not really. But I think she's starting to put the pieces together. Father said we're going to talk to her over Christmas break, have a family meeting type thing"

"That should be fun. Astoria, dear" Harry said, doing his best to impersonate Mrs. Greengrass, "we thought it best to tell you that we're all Death Eaters. And so is your boyfriend. And Daphne's boyfriend. But no pressure, if you don't want to join"

"That's not how it would go at all!" Daphne said a bit louder than she meant.

Once the heads turned away from them, she hissed back to him. "Firstly, you really shouldn't talk about this type of thing in public. And secondly, neither of my parents are-are-you know! Not really, at least. They don't fight"

"I know" he sighed and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry. To be honest though, no-ones busy trying to listen in"

"That's not the point!"

He squeezed her hand. "I know, I'm-"

A hush fell over the Hall as Dumbledore rose to the podium. He stretched his arms wide and muttering broke out.

"What happened to his hand?"

"Don't know. Looks like some type of curse though. Something serious, if he couldn't get it healed"

Dumbledore obviously noticed the attention his blackened and withered hand was getting, because he shook his sleeve over it.

"Welcome. First, I would like to Welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Augustus Shriner"

The man in question waved a hand lazily. Polite applause filled the room.

"What's he like?"

"Scary" Harry answered, not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore to look at Draco while he spoke."He really knows his stuff, and he's bloody quick"

The applause died down. Dumbledore took on a more serious look as he gazed around the room.

"As you all know, Voldemort is once more terrorizing our world. We are as committed as ever to your continued safety. As such, there will be teams of Aurors patrolling the school. I beg of you all, please, do not distract them from their purpose here"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you see anything suspicious, anything worrisome. Please, report it. Our safety relies on everyone doing their part. As I said at the end of last year, and as the Sorting Hat has been kind enough to remind us, we will only be victorious through unity"

' _As if that'll help'_

"And now," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "to bed!"

* * *

When they got to bed, Harry finally found an opportunity to speak to Draco in private.

Everyone went to sleep almost as soon as they arrived in the room, and after a few minutes, Crabbe and Goyle's snores filled the room, and Theo's whistling intake of breath fell into a rhythm.

"Hey, Harry" Draco whispered

"Yeah? I'm up"

"Good. Come to the Common Room"

"Fine. Just give me a minute"

He slipped a robe on and followed Draco down the stairs.

They settled into a pair of armchairs, and Harry cast the privacy charms.

"So? What's up?"

"We went to Russia!" Draco blurted out excitedly, "father took me! Merlin, Harry. It's crazy"

Harry leaned forward, fatigue vanishing.

"What was going on there?"

"Still some fighting, but very little. We've got control of the whole place. It's mad, they've got the top people in the Muggle government under the Imperius, and a few of their generals too!"

"Really? That's-"

"Not all. They found out where the muggles keep their bombs. You know, those crazy ones-"

"Nukes?"

"Yeah, those things. So they've been working on deactivating them. Making them look like everything's normal, but they won't be dangerous at all"

Harry whistled softly.

"And the muggles are just acting like everything's normal. Apparently, that's what we're gonna do everywhere we conquer. Take away their weapons without them even noticing!"

"That's—amazing. The Dark Lord-He said something about that to me once. Said we'll only start taking real action against muggles once we've got control of the whole wizarding world"

Draco nodded. "Seems like that's what we're doing. It's just so crazy. We-I stayed under polyjuice, pretending to be one of the older Death Eaters, but the way they treated father. It was just so incredible. When He says we'll get honored, He's not joking or messing around"

"Does He ever?"

Draco chortled softly. Honestly, the mental image of the Dark Lord joking around or playing a prank was quite hilarious.

"What about the fighting there?"

"Very little still going on. Really just small groups of rebels, who're still loyal to the old ministry. The average witch or wizard, they don't really care. As long as they know that they'll be safe, that their family will be safe and that they'll still have food, they won't fight"

"Did you see any of it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, kind of" Draco huffed. "I went with father when he went to see how they were taking down one of the last rebel strongholds, but he and I stayed far away from the actual fighting. Really just looked like flashes of light, and people screaming in Russian"

"Still. It must've been cool"

Draco shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I guess. Tell me about the Order"

So Harry regaled Draco with everything he had learned over the summer, everything the Order knew. At the end of it all, Draco laughed.

"Merlin. They haven't a chance in hell, do they?"

"I don't know" Harry shook his head. "I mean, with these foreigners, and those Dark Mark detectors"

"Still," Draco said, "in a fight-"

"I really don't know. I mean, this Shriner guy" he shivered. "He's scary. I'd hate to go up against him. I think-I think he'd give Snape and Barty together a run for their money. And some of the other Order people aren't so bad. Sirius and Kingsley dueled with me a bit, and they're both good"

"Maybe"

They lapsed into silence for a bit, until Harry broke it with a yawn.

"Bedtime. You've got to be all prefecty, and I wanna at least be awake in classes"

"What does it even matter?" Draco asked as they stood. "Points, test scores. None of it really matters. All that matters is how valuable you are to Him"

"I guess" Harry shrugged. "Still got to keep up appearances. Besides, won't be much value if we don't know how to use magic properly, right?"

"I don't know. I think I'd be better as some type of administrator, rather than a fighter. Something in government"

That gave Harry pause. He could see it, so clearly. Draco sitting behind a desk, ordering underlings around. Keeping the country running smoothly.

' _And what will I be doing? Won't be much point in spying on the Order, not when we've won'_

' _I'll kill people. That's what I'll do'_

He chuckled to himself.

' _They do say, if you have a job you like, you'll never work a day in your life'_

* * *

Classes were rather underwhelming.

On their first day back at classes, they had Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.

In all three classes, the professors began by talking about the importance of their OWL year, how their results would affect the course of their lives, and a whole bunch of other bullshit.

Harry was forcibly reminded of Draco's words from the previous night.

' _Points, test scores. None of it matters. Not really'_

Even worse, Potions was the only class where they had started doing totally new stuff. Snape gave instructions for the Draught of Peace, and they spent the class trying to brew it correctly.

Of course, Harry was far more interested in learning new spells, and both Flitwick and McGonagall disappointed him.

They spent the whole double Charms period reviewing the Summoning Charm, and after a long lecture, began work on Vanishing Spells in Transfiguration.

Harry already knew both of those. In fact, he could cast them both non-verbally.

He almost burst out laughing when McGonagall informed the class that the Vanishing Spell was less difficult than Conjurations and that they would only be learning how to Conjure in NEWT classes.

' _Honestly, I think I'm going to be bored to tears. Guess that's the downside to getting extra training'_

Montague had been made Quidditch captain after Flint finished his seventh year. Harry discovered this fact, when he was grabbed by Montague after leaving lunch, and informed that try-outs would be held the following evening.

Harry just looked into his wide eyes and promised that yes, he would be there, and yes, he would be happy to take his position as Chaser again.

' _Is there a rule or something, that whoever is Quidditch Captain has to be a fanatic as well?'_

The next day, Harry received a note at breakfast. The Head Boy and former Triwizard Champion, Cedric Diggory, walked over and dropped it in front of Harry.

"From Dumbledore" He whispered, before walking away.

' _Was that his attempt at being sneaky? I think the whole table saw!'_

He untied the string bow around the curled scroll, and read it.

' _So. Dumbledore wants to meet Friday night, hey. Should be interesting'_

That day also saw the first Runes and Arithmancy classes of the year. Thankfully, they would be doing new stuff in those. In Runes, they would finally begin what Babbling referred to as 'Battle Runes', and in Arithmancy, they would at last start learning how the magical properties of numbers affected spellcrafting, something Harry was more than excited for.

* * *

Interestingly enough, Crabbe and Goyle were chosen as the new Beaters, with Warrington having been made the new Keeper.

' _Four Death Eaters on our team. Crazy. Wonder what Dumbledore would do if he knew?'_

Crabbe and Goyle were not part of that count. Not yet, at least. Harry honestly couldn't imagine either of them ever getting Marked, but he could definitely see them being some type of muscle. Just from the way they swung their Beater's bats around, definitely showed they would enjoy that.

' _It is a bit unfortunate. That they've got clubs. Really makes them look like trolls'_

* * *

"So, Harry. I trust your first week back has treated you well?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Dumbledore's blackened hand. He was quite sure the Dark Lord had once mentioned a curse that would do that.

"Uh, yes. It's been great, sir"

"I'm sure. I know it must have been difficult for you over the summer, being away from all your friends"

' _Oh you know, do you?'_

He just nodded.

"Well, hopefully in our meetings, we shall be able to come to some satisfactory conclusions. I do not exaggerate when I say, that these meetings we will be having will likely be the key to defeating Voldemort and winning the war"

Harry managed to barely hold back a snort.

"Sir, if I may ask-your hand? What-"

"Ah" Dumbledore interrupted, "a thrilling tale that is. And one with which I shall doubtless regale you. But not just yet. We have a memory to view"

With that, the old wizard gave a careless wave of his wand, and his Pensieve flew out of the cupboard behind him, coming to rest in the table.

"You have been in a Pensieve-Memory before, have you not?"

"Yeah. I went into one with Healer Deschain"

Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent. They can be quite disconcerting, on one's first trip. Now, this memory belongs to a former hit-wizard of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, by the name of Bob Ogden. Let us not leave Mr. Ogden's thoughts waiting too long"

At Dumbledore's gesture, Harry stuck a finger in, seeing the Headmaster do the same opposite him.

He dropped back into his seat, mind whirring with the memory he had seen.

Those people. They were monstrous. Caricatures of disgusting, inbred lunatics. But-but- but they were speaking Parseltongue. And they claimed descent from Slytherin. And that-that meant-

"Do you have an idea of who those people were, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

He swallowed, forcing himself, as he always had to around Dumbledore, to say the name.

"Voldemort's family," he said quietly.

"Correct. Voldemort's mother, uncle, and grandfather. And though you heard his voice, I'm not sure if you caught a glimpse of his father..."

He looked up in shock.

"The muggle on the horse?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"What a scandal it was in the town of Little Hangleton when the Squire's son ran off with the daughter of the town tramp. He returned, less than a year later, complaining about how he had been tricked and ensnared. I'm sure none of the townspeople knew what to make of that. Those of us who know the capabilities of magic, however, can see past the utter blandness of his words. How do you think she could have tricked him?"

"The Imperius? Or love potion, I guess. But she seemed like-like a-"

"A squib?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry nodded, still shaking with the information he'd received.

' _I can never tell anyone'_ he realized. ' _He-He'd kill them for knowing. And He'd kill me for telling'_

"I believe," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "that Merope's magical ability, or indeed, lack thereof, stemmed from her mental and emotional state. Living with a family like the one she had-it must have been terrible for her"

"I'll bet" Harry muttered.

"Now. I believe a powerful love potion to have been more her modus operandi. It would have seemed more romantic for her. However, when she fell pregnant, she must have stopped dosing him. And it was then that he left her, alone and penniless in London"

"London?"

"Indeed. And here we see proof"

Dumbledore tapped the swirling mass within the Pensieve with his wand, and a misty figure arose from it.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along... going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

"Ten Galleons?!"

"Indeed. Caractacus Burke was never known for his generosity. So here we have it. Merope Gaunt, youngest descendant of Salazar Slytherin, in London selling her heirloom Locket. The very Locket that Marvolo was so proud of"

"Couldn't she just-use magic? She could get food, even if she couldn't Conjure it, and-"

Dumbledore was slowly shaking his head.

"I believe, that her heartbreak over being abandoned by the man she was so besotted with, left her in a very similar situation with regards to her magic as she had been her whole life. I believe she was unable to make use of it"

' _And her son is the most powerful wizard in the world. Holy shit'_

Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it for a moment.

"As always, time makes fools of us. We will meet again in a few weeks. Hopefully, I will have more information to impart then. But I would like you to think of the locket and of the ring"

Dumbledore reached into his pocket, and pulled a cracked and broken ring out, placing it on the table.

Eyes widening, Harry spluttered "that's-that's the ring! Why-"

"All in good time" Dumbledore answered serenely, a smile stretching across his face. "In the meanwhile, ponder the locket. Remember it"

* * *

The Dark Lord hadn't said a word as Harry told him everything Dumbledore said. He had simply stared, with unnerving intensity.

" _$When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?$"_ He finally asked.

" _$I think it's in three weeks time, my lord. I'm sorry, but I wasn't-"_

" _$Not soon enough. Will you be missed if you are not around for an hour or so tomorrow afternoon?$"_

" _$I don't think so$"_

" _$Contact me at 2 P.M. I have a mission for you to perform, within the castle$"_

" _$I will-$"_

" _$The ring. You are certain it was cracked?$"_

" _$I am, my lord$"_

The Dark Lord hissed unintelligibly.

" _$Have you made plans for the training of your fellows?$"_

 _"$We've figured out a time that none of us will be missed but are still searching for a location where-$"  
_

" _$What I show you tomorrow will aid with that. Does Dumbledore still seem suspicious of you?$"_

" _$No more than he ever has been$"_

" _$We will be removing his suspicions. Not yet, but soon. It will involve you leaving Hogwarts for a few hours one evening. Severus will help with that$"_

" _$What will we do?$"_ Harry hurried to add, _"$if I may ask, my lord$"_

The Dark Lord bared his teeth in a terrifying grin. A shudder ran through Harry at the sight.

" _$We're going to enjoy ourselves$"_ he snarled viciously.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/ P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

" _$Go to the seventh-floor corridor. There is a stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Walk back and forth in front of that stretch of wall three times, thinking 'I want the Room of Hidden Things'. Make sure you are not seen. A door handle will appear on the wall. Contact me when you are in the room$"  
_

Harry woke up with the instructions he had received the previous night still ringing in his ears.

He acted like nothing had happened the night before like he wasn't up to anything. He went flying with Draco and Crabbe and Goyle, he hung out with Daphne for a bit (brushing off all her questions about his meeting with Dumbledore with a brusque "not allowed to say")

And after lunch, he donned his invisibility cloak and snuck up to the seventh floor.

He had no idea what he was being sent to do, but from the way the Dark Lord had spoken, it was serious. It was important. And he would be damned if he would screw it up.

He gasped as the door opened, and hurriedly entered the room, closing it behind him.

"Holy fuck" he muttered reverently.

He was standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what Harry knew must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. There were alleyways and roads bordered by teetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover half-heartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.

All he wanted to do was to stand and stare. Or maybe to go over and touch some of the stuff, examining each thing.

But he was there on a mission.

' _I'll come back another time. Just to look around_. _There must be so much cool stuff here!'_

He pulled the mirror out of his robe pocket and called his chosen master.

" _$My lord? I am in the room$"_

" _$Face the mirror forwards. Follow my directions$"_

He walked forward, through the maze of heaps. Turning when he was told to.

He stopped for a moment, staring at a cupboard. Something about it rang a bell in his mind. Something about the pattern in the wood at the top of it drew his attention.

He drew in breath sharply as it came to him.

" _$What is it?$"_

" _$Is-is this a Vanishing Cabinet, my lord? It has the same pattern on it as the one in Borgin and Burke's. On that one, there's a sign, something about-$"_

" _$'The other in its pair is broken, and its location is unknown'$"_ the Dark Lord quoted, eyes widening. _"$Go to the back of the cabinet. Cast a Revelio on it. Point the mirror at it$"_

Harry did so. Once the spell was cast, a series of Runes appeared, carved into the mahogany. He could barely recognize half of them, they were so smudged and worn away. From the scorch marks around them, it looked like someone had tried to blast the cabinet apart once.

" _$It is. It's a Vanishing Cabinet. I'll have someone check the other. If they are of the same pair...$"_

The Dark Lord didn't need to finish that sentence. Harry could understand what a massive advantage it would be, having a way into Hogwarts. One which wasn't monitored by those fucking Dark Mark Detectors. And which didn't have Aurors stationed at it.

" _$Amongst my followers at Hogwarts, who is studying Ancient Runes?$"_

" _$Myself and Draco, and I believe Alaine as well$"_

" _$If this cabinet is indeed paired with the one in Borgin and Burke's, it will be up to the three of you to repair it. I will give aid, but will not be available at all times. Similarly, Severus will assist, but he will not be able to simply disappear for the same lengths of time as students could. You three, you will gain us entry to Hogwarts$"_

" _$It-it will be my honor$"_

" _$But this is not our purpose here right now, excellent as this find has been. Now, make a left. There should be a Diadem atop a wooden mannequin. Do you see it?"$_

" _$I do$"_

" _$Lift it up. Show it to me from all angles$"_

Harry obeyed, wondering with a corner of his mind what was so important about this diadem.

" _$Excellent. Return it to the mannequin. I will be sending a box to you with Severus. You will return here once you have received it, and contact me again$"_

" _$I will$"_

" _$Harry. You deserve great praise for your actions today. There is no one I have that I can trust with these things like you$"_

" _$I-$"_ Harry swallowed, displacing a thickness in his throat.

" _$Thank you, my lord$"_

Inside his heart, he exulted. He was trusted. He was powerful.

 _"$The Room you are standing in is one of Hogwarts' greatest treasures and one of its most well-kept secrets. As you have no doubt realized, many generations of students have discovered it to hide their contraband. But few, if any of them have understood the true potential of the Room of Requirement. There is great, most exceptionally powerful magic in this room. If you walk in front of the stretch of the wall three times, with your desire clear in your mind, the Room will take whatever form you desire$"  
_

" _$What-whatever form?$"_

" _$If you are looking for someplace to sleep, it will grant you comfortable beds. But if you are looking for someplace to train, to learn Dark Magic with companions. A place where you cannot be found. Well, this Room will be your paradise$"_

That was interesting. Harry's mind whirred with the possibilities, his imagination starting to run wild.

' _And, if it really is that great, it gives me somewhere to take Daphne'_

He broke out in a huge grin.

" _$Thank you, my lord$"_ he said and meant it. " _$Thank you for your trust$"_

" _$You have proven to deserve it. Continue to do so, and you will only receive more. More trust, more power, more honor$"_

" _$I will$"_

" _$I know. One more thing before you leave this room. Has Dumbledore, has anyone in the Order said anything about a spy within our fellowship?$"_

He scrunched up his forehead, thinking hard.

" _$I don't believe so. Except for Snape, but-$"_

" _$Not Snape. They have information they shouldn't, information Snape wouldn't have given them$"_

" _$I-I haven't. But is my lord certain Snape would not-$"_

" _$I am more than certain. He is-$"_

Red eyes bored into Harry for a moment, seeming to consider something.

" _$Snape has taken an Unbreakable Vow. One I cast myself. Even if he had the inclination to do so, he would be physically unable to betray us$"_

That was news. Harry shivered for a second, considering it.

' _Why did Snape need to take an Unbreakable Vow? I didn't need to'_

He banished the voice, shaking his head slightly.

He would not start doubting Snape. He wouldn't start doubting the few people he trusted, the people he thought really cared about him.

' _Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's just pretending, following his Vow'_

He made a conscious effort to clear his mind, one of the first times he had to do that for ages.

Shaking his head slightly, he spoke again _"$I'll make sure to pay attention to any mention of a spy, my lord$"_

" _$Do so. I wish to know how he found out that Karkaroff is ours. I have ordered those who know of your affiliation to not speak of it. But be wary around Dumbledore$"_

Harry nodded, not mentioning how he already was.

 _"$You have done exceptionally well today. I will give you more information about our-outing when next you contact me from this room$"  
_

The mirror went blank, the Dark Lord's visage disappearing, until Harry could only see himself in the glass.

* * *

Before going back to the common room to finish up his Transfiguration essay, Harry played around with the Room of Requirement a little.

He concluded that it was simply the greatest thing he'd ever seem.

When he walked back into it, after pacing the corridor and thinking of how he'd like a place to come with Daphne, he was shocked.

It was beautiful, a cozy room with wall to wall carpeting and beautiful silver and gold hangings coating the wall. There was a giant heart-shaped bed in front of a large fireplace.

' _Definitely coming back here. Tonight, if I can convince her'_

He went back into the room, after asking for a place to practice the Dark Arts with his friends in secret.

It was fucking awesome.

Training dummies stood against the one wall, with a large bookshelf covering one of the others. He examined it a little and was honestly shocked. There were books on it that not only were banned but were out of print. Unfortunately, when he tried to take one of the books with him out the room, it vanished.

He tried again, and when the same thing happened, he decided that something within the Room couldn't be taken out.

Still, it was awesome. He simply couldn't wait to get everyone together in there.

' _Tuesday night. None of us have classes or Quidditch or anything then. We'll be able to slip away, at least for a little bit'_

But before them, he was far more excited to show Daphne the room.

* * *

He walked into the Great Hall in time for breakfast, sat down at his usual seat, and stifled a yawn while he reached for the plate of eggs.

"You look exhausted," Draco remarked casually.

Harry just smirked and yawned again as he piled the eggs onto his plate.

Daphne hadn't needed much encouragement to come to check out the Room of Requirement. And she seemed to like the setup it gave them as much as he did.

She had definitely proven how much she liked it.

In fact, she wasn't even at breakfast yet.

"You shouldn't be looking so happy. It'll be suspicious"

"What're you on about?"

"You-Merlin. You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"Seem what?" Harry asked as he began to get annoyed with Draco's penchant for drama.

"This" the Daily Prophet was shoved into his hands, and his mouth dropped open as he glanced at the headline.

" _ **CELEBRATED EX-AUROR KILLED IN DEATH EATER ATTACK**_ " the headline shouted, with smaller print below saying _**"The body of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody(63) was found in the early hours of this morning. He seems to have been the target of a group of Death Eaters, and in the ensuing skirmish, managed to kill five of them before succumbing himself**_ "

The story continued, but Harry just looked up at Draco.

"Who-"

"Travers, Rowle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Flint's uncle, and some guy they couldn't identify. Probably a foreigner. The whole story's on page four"

Harry flipped to it, and read through the whole thing.

"Holy shit" he finally said.

"Got that one right. The fifth guy could have been one of the new recruits, I guess, but they say his face was wrecked"

"Still. Moody's gone. That's gotta be worth it"

Draco just looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Tell that to Flint. Shit, tell that to Bella"

Harry looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

' _It is worth it. It's got to be. Moody was fucking dangerous'_

He looked up at the head table, taking note of the worried expressions on the teacher's face, and of Dumbledore and Shriner's absences.

"Did you spend a lot of time with them? The new recruits, I mean"

Draco took a few seconds to swallow his toast before replying.

"Some of them. He-He had us all train together, to practice fighting in a group. But we'd switch people every few days. I met most of them, but only really hung out with a few. McDonald, he's really cool. And Greyston. The rest-I didn't really spend much time with them. Was hanging out with Theo and Daphne much more than with them"

Harry looked down at the paper for a moment and wondered if that was a good thing.

* * *

"So, we're all here. In the future, maybe we'll bring in a few other people. The type who could be interested in joining. Let me know if you think of anyone"

He looked around the room that had been created for them. At his friends and companions.

Daphne seemed proud of him, the way she smiled as she watched him. Alaine though-he looked unhappy about something.

"Ok," Harry said, clapping his hands. "I'm assuming you all know stunners and disarmers and basic shield charms?"

Everyone nodded or said yes.

"Ok. So we should probably work on better shields. Protego Maxima is a good one, it does the same thing as a regular Protego, but it's stronger. It'll block stronger spells. After that, we can work on conjurations, and-"

"Why're you teaching us?" Alaine demanded.

Harry sighed. He'd half been expecting this, really. But still, the Dark Lord's word should have been enough.

A hot burst of rage flashed through him.

It should have been enough, but it clearly wasn't.

"I assume," Harry said, "you want to be the one teaching?"

"Well, I think-"

"Let's duel for it," Harry said, still speaking in a calm, quiet voice.

"Winner is obviously the better wizard, and the more appropriate teacher"

Alaine just looked at him, a cocky grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Unless you're scared" Harry added, almost off-handedly.

"Let's see who's scared in a few minutes, Potter"

' _Why do I always have to deal with idiots?'_

He looked around the room as Alaine stood up and drew his wand.

Theo looked worried. Draco looked totally blasé. And Daphne-Daphne's eyes shone brightly, as her breath quickened.

Draco stood up. "If you're doing this, at least do it properly," he said, and pulled a handkerchief out his pocket. "You'll start when it hits the floor. No permanent damage"

Draco let go of the handkerchief. It seemed to fall in slow-motion.

It hit the floor.

And the duel began.

Harry cast a blasting hex, seeing how it shattered harmlessly against the Ravenclaw's Protego.

He growled and sent another.

' _That'll break his shield, but won't damage him_ ' he thought with a cold, focused part of his brain. ' _Serpensortia'_

He didn't get a chance to give the snakes an order yet. A stunner flew towards him.

' _Impress them'_

"Partum Lapis!"

A stone shield appeared, directly in the path of the red jet.

He hit the stone with an oppugno, sending it flying at his opponent.

" _$Bite him!$"_ he commanded, and the four snakes slithered towards Alaine to do his bidding _._

The stone shield flew back towards him, and he blasted it to pieces.

He saw another spell flying towards him, something that was either a body-bind or a jelly-finger jinx.

He gave a disdainful laugh and tried out something Shriner had taught him.

He waited until the hex was just about near him, and then he focused all his will on it and slashed his wand downwards.

The spell shot down, letting off sparks as it smashed against the floor.

He caught Alaine's shocked expression and smiled as a snake bit the older boy.

' _Time to play with him a little. Give them a show. Diffindo!'_

His spell sent a gash into Alaine's arm, causing him to jerk and mess up his own attempt to cast something.

Another snake bit him.

Harry sent a stinging hex, making sure to enunciate it loud enough for everyone around to hear.

The snakes' heads rose and fell.

Alaine's legs were shaking now, as he jittered back and forth, casting frantically.

One of the snakes survived his onslaught and managed to sink its teeth into his leg one last time before it too was vanished.

Alaine turned to Harry, looking murderous.

"Gohath Arah" Harry called out with a sharp flick of his wand, making it sound lazy.

The ground around Alaine's feet started shaking tremendously. He jumped a few meters to his left, and immediately, the ground there started shaking as well, the floor rising in waves.

As Alaine fell, Harry cast one more spell, mentally thanking Snape for teaching it to him.

' _Levicorpus!'_

Alaine was hoisted into the air by one leg, and hung there, his robes falling over his face.

The room was in absolute silence for a few seconds, until someone started clapping.

"I'm teaching because I'm the best here, aren't I?" He said, triumph and pride filling his chest, deepening his voice.

"You are" came Alaine's defeated answer.

"But even if I wasn't" he continued, ignoring the hanging boy's response, "I still would be teaching. You know why?"

No-one answered. Harry didn't take his eyes off his deposed opponent.

"Because our Lord said I am. Don't ever doubt him. And don't fucking doubt me"

"I won't!" Now his response sounded terrified.

' _Liberacorpus'_

He dropped, landing in a heap on the tiled floor.

"No. You fucking won't"

Rage filled him.

' _How dare he? Who does he think he is? Who does he think I am?!'_

He didn't even know what he was going to do until he heard the incantation pouring off his lips.

"Crucio!"

He let the screams wash over him, as pleasure filled him.

He could have just left it, and kept the curse going until Alaine was nothing more than a body with a broken mind, but he caught Theo's eyes. He saw the horrified expression on his friend's face.

He ended the curse.

"Any other questions?" He asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

No-one said anything.

Slowly, Alaine pulled himself back up and hobbled back to where he had been standing in the beginning.

Harry looked at him. "Try anything like that again, and the snakes will be venomous"

The Ravenclaw nodded, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Now, back to Protego Maxima. The wand movement is..."

* * *

Montague seemed to be channeling Flint as the days passed and they drew closer toward Halloween. He gave speeches every practice, trying to get their blood pumping.

Honestly, though, Harry couldn't care that much.

He still loved Quidditch and was still more than happy to play. But the prospect of winning the Quidditch Cup no longer excited him like it once had. His perspective had changed. He was far more worried about bigger things, events that would affect the course of the world far more than a few Quidditch games at Hogwarts would.

Still, though, he'd be more than happy to put the quaffle through Weasley a few times.

It was worth all the practices and all of Montague's rambling speeches, he decided if he would be the first to score through Gryffindor's new keeper.

* * *

Daphne put down her quill and sighed.

Harry followed her gaze, to where Draco and Astoria were sitting together, her head on his shoulders, and talking softly.

"Worried about how she'll take it?" He asked quietly.

The only sign of Daphne's concern was the way her hand tightened on his.

"A bit" she admitted. "She was never-never taught like I was. She was always-pampered, I guess"

"And how were you taught?"

She squeezed his hand automatically, hard enough to hurt. He winced.

"It-it wasn't so much a single thing," she said, speaking haltingly. "It was just-just the-the way he always spoke to me. He would tell me stories about the war, and he wouldn't mess around. I mean, he would be graphic. Like he-he told me the story of the Vineyard. And in such detail. I was five when I realized he didn't tell Tory that type of thing"

She drew in a shuddering breath.

"I only really understood when I was ten. Why he wanted it so much. He told me straight up, that he just couldn't hurt or kill anyone. And that had stopped him getting the-the honor he expected from the Dark Lord. He told me how much he wished he could, and that he wouldn't see me being held back like he was. But I knew what he meant. If I could do those things, he'd get credit. And it would push our family up. It was never about me or my future, not really"

She stopped for a few minutes, breathing hard. She squeezed his hand again before carrying on.

"When I was young. Six or seven. He gave me a potion. Told me to give it to a cat. So I did. And it-it died. Not nicely. It was really painful for it. And I cried. And he shouted at me for-for what felt like hours. Talking about how this was the best thing to do, how I had to learn to be strong. And-and a bit later he made me do it again. And again. When I still cried on the seventh time, he smacked me. I think it's the only time he ever did. And the eighth time I didn't cry. And he bought me presents, and made such a scene"

"That's...sick," Harry said softly.

"Is it? Maybe. But it helps me nowadays. But what happened later was worse"

"What happened?" He whispered

"He-for my eighth birthday, he bought me a dog. And two months later, he gave me a knife. And he shouted at me when I cried, and hugged and kissed me after I slit its throat"

"Holy shit," he said, with a whistle. "That's seriously fucked up. Really, that's-"

"Not so bad"

"Not so bad? Daph, are you listening to yourself? You were a kid!"

"And look at me now. It helped in the long run"

He just looked at her in dismay. He couldn't explain why it upset him so much, to hear of someone voluntarily sacrificing their kid's childhood to make them into something like what his own hellish youth had forged him into.

She sighed. "Over the next two years, he made me do that more. With the knife, I mean. And then-and then when I was ten, he brought a muggle kid. It was after he gave me that whole lecture. And he spoke about how muggles were no different to animals. Something he'd been telling me my whole life. And then-he-he made me do it. Kept the kid under a body-bind the whole time, but he made me do it. And I'll never forget those eyes"

"Holy fuck. Daph, that's-"

"It is what it is. I hated him for it, you know. I still do, I think. But-but he's my father. And he always believed the Dark Lord would come back. He was right. And whatever his reason for doing that to me, no matter how selfish. It helped me, in the end. I mean, it's fucked me up completely, and sometimes I don't think I can even feel anything. But it-it helped me"

He looked at the solitary tear making its way down her perfect cheek.

"Do you really think so? That it's better you're like this?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't fucking know. I wish-I wish I was normal. Not a-a monster. But I am"

"And there's no changing that," she said softly.

He shook his head.

"There's your answer them. I have to believe I'm better like this, cause there's no changing it. And I'll go crazy if I think differently"

* * *

" _$Put the diadem in the box and then close it$"_

Harry did so.

" _$Good. Now, place some of your blood on the othila rune. There, the one on the top$"_

' _Diffindo'_

His palm bled freely. He rubbed it on the rune in question, and for a second, the box flowed with a silvery light before turning black.

" _$Good. It will only open to you or me now. And you would first need to command it to open in Parseltongue, before adding blood to the othila$"_

Harry healed his hand with a muttered "medeoro"

" _$Now, tell me. How have your training sessions been going?$"_

" _$Very well since after the first one$"_

" _$What happened in the first one?$"_

So Harry explained the entire story, how he'd had to make an example out of Alaine.

" _$Well done. Do not hesitate to give a repeat performance if one is required. They should know to fear you. You are above them, and they must know that$"_

 _"$I-I will if I must$"  
_

" _$Good. Next week Monday, Dumbledore is meeting with the heads of the international coalition opposing me. This meeting is taking place in New York, mid-afternoon, their time. You have Potions on Mondays, correct?$"_

" _$I do$"_

" _$Make a mistake in a potion. Something grievous enough to earn you a detention. During your detention with Severus, you will floo from his office to Malfoy Manor. I will meet you, and we will embark on our mission$"_

" _$I will, my lord. If-if I may ask, what-$"_

" _$We will be leaving a message. One that should firmly remove any lasting suspicions about you having joined me. And, I believe, we will achieve some revenge for you$"_

" _$Revenge?$"_ Harry asked, eyes widening slightly.

" _$Your muggle aunt and uncle took you to that orphanage you grew up in. I'm sure they've missed seeing you, all these years$"_

Harry felt like his smile would tear his face apart.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

 **GOHATH ARAH IS ROUGHLY ARAMAIC FOR EARTHQUAKE.**

 **PARTUM LAPIS IS ROUGHLY LATIN FOR CREATE STONE**

 **MEDEORO IS ROUGHLY LATIN FOR HEALING.**


	6. Interlude II

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/ P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude II

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus raised his glass, the wine in it sloshing around from the motion. Across the table, Augustus mirrored him.

"Absent friends," Albus said and drank deeply.

"Absent friends" Augustus echoed, drinking his own.

"I can't say I knew him, hateful, paranoid man that he was. But I think it's how he would have liked to go. Surrounded by bodies of his enemies"

Albus nodded. "Yes. It suits him"

"What will be with his spy now?"

"Alastor was nothing if not prepared. I already was given a code to confirm that it is our spy, and already had a visit from him"

"And? Who is he?"

"I have no clue," Albus said brightly.

"Why?" Augustus asked flatly. "Do you truly expect me to believe he somehow managed to hide his identity from you?"

"He did. Polyjuice under a series of illusory charms. He is very...dedicated to his cover"

"I'll bet. Do they know about him? That there is a spy within their organization?"

Albus nodded slowly. "Voldemort used legilemency on them all. But both our spies are accomplished Occlumens'"

"What other information did you receive?"

"We can expect the Dementors to abandon Azkaban within the month"

"Well, we've been expecting that for a while," Augustus said with a shrug. "Anything about the students here?"

Albus didn't reply.

"Albus. He gave you identities, didn't he?"

"No. But he confirmed that there are"

"And?"

"And what?"

"When are we testing them?"

"Augustus!" Albus said sharply. "We are not going to dose students with veritaserum or rape their minds simply because some of them may be Death Eaters"

"So you would rather keep the vipers clutched close to your chest? You even know which house these students have been sorted into! Just test them"

"You believe I should make sacrifices for the greater good, do you not?" He said bitterly.

Augustus' eyes narrowed. "Have you not already done so?"

"I-"

"You have a spy in the Death Eater camp. I know what he had to do in order to be accepted by them. You happily sacrificed a muggle to the greater good. This is not as bad"

"I will not sacrifice any more than is absolutely required"

"And do you will lose the war"

"And if we do as you suggested, in another twenty years the same thing as is currently occurring will happen again. Voldemort did not arise in a vacuum, Augustus. The suspicion we place upon the Slytherins, the way we treat them. It pushes them away from our side. Even if Voldemort himself was not around, many of his followers would be acting as they already are"

"Worry about the future when the current crisis has passed. Or will you leave this world with us to fix your mistakes?"

Albus slammed his hand into the table and leaned forward, eyes piercingly bright, power etched into every line of his face.

It took all of Augustus' wondrous self-control to not cringe backward.

"As long as I live, students will not be treated like criminals. When I am gone and you are in charge, you may add crimes to your conscience as you choose. But while I am here, you will not cross me on this. Do not cross me"

"I will write it on your tombstone," Augustus said, rising from his chair. "Here lies Albus Dumbledore. The man who refused to do what was necessary"

He stalked out the office, his robe swirling put behind him.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"Repeat that"

Lucius swallowed, trembling slightly where he stood.

"Horace Slughorn has-has sought refuge with-with Dumbledore. As far as we know, wherever he is, it's under the Fidelius, and Dumbledore refuses to discuss the man's whereabouts"

"Leave me"

Lucius started walking away.

"Lucius"

The man turned and was just opening his mouth to speak when Voldemort interrupted.

"I grow tired of your failures. Improve yourself. Find me the spy"

"I-I will, my lord. I will not let you down, I-"

"Will suffer if your failures continue. Your only saving grace at the moment is that I am pleased with the results of your inquiries at Borgin and Burke's. Believe me, Lucius. As things stand now, I would not suffer a great loss if I killed you. Do better. Now get out of my sight"

Stammering his apologies, Lucius left the room.

Voldemort's lips curled in a horrific parody of a smile. There was something so enjoyable about crushing Lucius' noble facade.

' _Were it not for his connections and the power of his name, Lucius would have suffered a terrible accident years ago. Pompous fool. Useful, but far too arrogant'_

His smile vanished, as a furious frown replaced it.

' _I must find this spy! If Slughorn told Dumbledore about my idiotic question if Shriner is nearly as knowledgeable in the Dark Arts as he has been reported to be. Well, the man could know what Harry is. And if he then finds out that Harry has allied with me, he will certainly kill him. I will not risk another Horcrux being destroyed. And Harry can be most useful to me. No, I must find the spy as soon as possible'_

The problem remained. How to find him?

Every single one of his followers had been cleared by his legilemency. But of course, any spy with his salt would be an accomplished Occlumens. And as he had once told Snape, even when it comes to an Occlumens, the truth can be ascertained.

But the process of ascertaining that truth would be most painful. And as Voldemort knew well, it was one thing to punish a servant for his failures. But putting them through the hell of Cruciatus' and Imperius' followed by his own, horrifically painful brand of legilemency.

Well, that was another thing entirely. And even his followers had breaking points. A point where instead of being cowed, they would be pushed to rebel against his rule.

He had no interest in pushing a single one of his followers past that point.

An idea arose.

' _Yes. That could certainly work'_

He propped his chin on his fist and began to think through the details.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

His hand shook as he reached for the bottle of firewhisky.

He stared at it for a moment.

He was beginning to think that this had been a mistake.

This was nothing like any other job he'd ever taken. It was just-so, so much more intense.

And Voldemort. He shivered, thinking of the man.

He was beginning to suspect that he wouldn't get out of this one alive.

And oddly enough, he found it didn't bother him quite as much as once it would have.

What was far more important than surviving, he realized, was being known as the man who'd done the impossible.

And so, he began to think of how he would kill Lord Voldemort.

' _Wouldn't possibly work in a duel. Not a chance. I'm good, but he's on a different level entirely. But maybe. Maybe I could surprise him'_

He could remember his Mexico job well. And he could remember what the opposing cartel had done.

He had seen firsthand, the horrific results of C4.

And he began to formulate a plan.

' _It'll mean my death. It's the only way. But to be honest, life's become quite boring. And I'd go down in history. Just got to make sure to send Dumbledore a letter with my name. Make sure he'll tell people what I did. And make sure to give him all the info I can. But not yet. I'll leave it as late as I possibly can. Just in case. Just in case it doesn't work'_

His hands stopped their shaking, and he poured himself a large glass.

' _Yeah. It's a gamble, but damn, what a story it'll make. Go out in a blast'_

He chuckled.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 4

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Harry hefted the Hellebore, looking from it to his potion and back to it again.

Snape had announced not to put more than a quarter of the plant into their potion.

He'd been very explicit about how upset he would be if someone messed up with their measurements. Harry had seen Snape stare straight into his eyes and got the message.

' _I hope. Unless he was trying to tell me to mess up with something else, and that this could be too dangerous'_

He looked back at his potion. It was simmering along beautifully, a wonderful lilac color. Exactly as the book described.

' _Here goes nothing'_

He nodded at Draco.

The pale boy swallowed and took a step back.

He threw the whole Hellebore into his potion.

Immediately it started bubbling like crazy, the foam building up and up until it began to tower over his cauldron.

"Professor!" He called out, trying to sound scared, "my potion, it's-"

Snape turned around from where he'd been criticizing Longbottom's attempt, and a look of shock crossed his face in a flash as he took in the scene.

He managed to cast some type of shield just instants before the potion exploded.

Whatever the shield was that Snape had cast, it was pretty cool.

It formed, totally invisible, in a circle around the cauldron. It could only even be made out from where the potion had splattered against it.

He was torn away from watching the brown sludge-like liquid slide down invisible walls when Snape rounded on him.

"Potter!" He snarled. "How much Hellebore did you put in the potion?!"

"Uh," Harry said, sounding sheepish and scratching the back of his neck, "the whole thing"

"The whole thing"

Everyone in the dungeon classroom fell silent at Snape's words and tone. It was a rare thing for him to criticize a Slytherin in public, and in Potions? It practically never happened.

"Tell me, are you incapable of following simple instructions?"

Even though he knew this was all a part he had to play, that Snape had to make it seem realistic, he still felt fury begin to build up inside him.

"No" he muttered, staring at the floor.

"No? So why did you put the whole Hellebore? I distinctly remember saying to put no more than a quarter. I believe I emphasized it quite strongly"

"I forgot"

"Well then. Perhaps you'll prove capable of following instructions in detention. My office, after dinner tonight. Now clean this up"

Harry nodded, and Snape turned away.

"Well? What are you all looking at? Have all of you completed your Potions?"

* * *

"So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Harry asked, swallowing his pumpkin juice.

"Making history!"

Blaise just smiled at his quizzical look.

"You're the first Slytherin in six years to get a detention for something they did in Potions. Hell, Crabbe, Goyle, and Eric have all managed. Fine, none of them have had quite so spectacular a-"

"Feels marvelous," he said airily, as he stood up and finished his glass, "always one for firsts, I am"

"Good luck!" Daphne said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'll be fine. He's just gonna make me redo the potion"

' _And I'll get to meet family'_ he managed to hold in his laughter as he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"You are prepared?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just taking a floo trip. And then going with Him wherever we go"

Snape nodded. Just before Harry stepped into the fire though, he called him.

"Harry"

He half-turned.

"Give my regards to Petunia"

"Who-"

"Your aunt. Tell her Severus Snape told you to say hello"

Thoroughly confused, Harry just muttered "ok, sure. Whatever. Malfoy Manor!"

He stepped into the swirling flames.

* * *

He stepped out of the fire in Malfoy Manor, to find the Dark Lord sitting calmly, waiting for him.

"Excellent, Harry. You are here quite punctually"

"Thank you, my lord," Harry said, removing the dust from his robes with a wave of his wand and a thought of ' _evanesco'_

"Before we embark on our mission, I have something I wish for you to do"

"Of course"

"Here"

A hand-held mirror floated from beside the Dark Lord, coming to rest directly in Harry's hand.

It was no ordinary mirror, that much he could tell from a glance.

The glass seemed to bend, shifting through shapes and patterns that blinked out the second he began to make them out. The frame of it as well was strange, with dozens, no, hundreds of weird runes carved into it, their shapes combining to form larger runes, which themselves were all arranged in spirals around the mirror. And as he watched, the runes seemed to be shifting, organizing themselves into different patterns, some of the runes fading out of sight and being replaced by other, totally different markings.

And Harry didn't recognize any of them.

"What-what is this, my lord?"

When he answered, there seemed to be a note of wry amusement in the Dark Lord's tone.

"It is a most unique artifact, dating back to well before the founders of Hogwarts"

He almost dropped the mirror at those words.

' _Holy shit. It's-it's over a thousand years old!'_

It suddenly felt a lot heavier than it had moments before.

"I want you to look into it" The Dark Lord continued, either ignoring or not noticing his discomfort. "And then, I would like to perform legilemency on you, to see what exactly it is you saw in the mirror. Descriptions are not enough, I am afraid. It is something that can only be understood from seeing it"

"I-if that is what you want, I will, my lord"

"Excellent. I will explain everything once I have seen what exactly it is that you see"

Totally unsure of himself, Harry raised the mirror with only a slight shake in his hands.

He saw what it showed him, and gasped, understanding why the Dark Lord had said that what he saw could not be explained.

His first, frantic thought was that he was looking at a chessboard that stretched through eternity.

After a few seconds though, he realized that it was absolutely nothing like anything he had ever seen in his life.

Though it looked like hundreds, thousands of squares, none of them were of different colors, and even though they were all clearly separate from each other, they were at the very same time one piece.

There seemed to be a shadow of another giant square, hanging over whatever the thing was. But as he looked, he saw that they were really tied together, seeming to melt into one giant amalgamation.

Whatever this weird thing was, he was entranced.

He stared, seeing how cracks seemed to run through it, bisecting it into many parts. He saw flashes of gold, blinking around. And when he focused on what seemed to be individual squares, he could swear he saw flashes of memories from his point of view, not like he was watching them in a Pensieve.

But...they weren't all his memories.

In one of the squares, he could see Dumbledore telling him that he was a wizard. And in the square next to that he saw almost the exact same scene. But that Dumbledore was a lot younger, and that Dumbledore wasn't calling him Harry.

He was calling him Tom.

' _What the absolute fuck'_

He saw the Dark Lord standing by him as he burnt down his orphanage. And from the square next to it, he saw a different orphanage burning.

He saw himself and Daphne, the night of her initiation. And the square next to it showed someone, someone he couldn't recognize, writhing under a Crucio.

He saw Joseph dying, and he saw two kids in a cave, shaking in fear and pain.

He saw Mr. Roberts, pulling off his belt, and-

He dropped the mirror.

It hung in mid-air.

"Harry"

He looked around the room wildly, drawing his wand.

"Harry. Lower your wand, now"

It took a few seconds for him to place the words, for him to place himself.

When he did, he hurriedly dropped his arm.

"I-I'm sorry, I was-"

"It is understandable. I am told the mirror can be... a shocking experience"

He just nodded, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Are you up for legilemency to be performed upon you?"

He looked up, saw the mirror floating back to where it had come from.

"I-yeah"

"Look into my eyes. Do not attempt to fight me"

"I won't" he whispered and stared into the Dark Lord's fiery gaze.

Immediately, everything he had seen in the mirror played in his mind, as if it was a video.

He could feel his lord's presence in his mind, could feel the pressure mounting. His head felt like it was going to burst.

And then it was over.

"Interesting" The Dark Lord murmured, staring into space, "very interesting"

"What- what was that?"

"Come. Walk with me. We will apparate from the boundary of their wards. I will tell you on the way"

As Harry rose, his lord's wand flashed, moving through motions of what Harry was sure were privacy and anti-eavesdropping charms.

"What you saw, Harry. That was your soul"

' _What'_

Noticing Harry's flabbergasted expression, Voldemort continued. "Indeed. That mirror is a one of a kind. Even I do not know how to replicate it. And after the centuries of study, no-one has managed. It shows a representation of your soul"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, down the large spiral staircase. As they walked, it began to make a bit of sense, the things he had seen. His heart slowed its frenetic beating.

"But not-not all the memories I saw were mine? What-why was it so important that I see that? And that-that-"

"That I saw what you had seen?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah"

"That is an interesting, and I believe a unique tale. And it is a large part of what Dumbledore is aiming to teach you, with his lessons of my life and family history"

Voldemort looked closely at Harry.

"I was your age when I discovered this specific type of magic," he said quietly, "but throughout history, few, if any, have mastered it as I have. Tell me, Harry. Does the word Horcrux mean anything to you?"

"No. What does it mean?"

Voldemort whispered "it means immortality"

"Tell me, Harry" he continued in s more regular tone of voice. "You noticed the lines running through your soul?"

He nodded.

"When one wields the ultimate power. When you take a life, those lines, those fractures, and cracks in the soul appear. No longer can the soul remain pure and unvarnished, not once murder has been committed"

He looked up sharply, horror spreading on his face.

' _Oh fuck. What have I done to myself? My-my soul?'_

"This may seem horrific to you. But why should it? The soul is yours. Yours to do with what you will. Besides, a fractured soul gives far more benefits than a whole one"

"Like what?" Harry said, whispering himself.

The Dark Lord stopped walking suddenly.

"We will apparate from here shortly. When a soul is fractured, a piece can be removed from the whole. And it can be placed in a ...container if you will. And as long as the container is not destroyed, the person who created it cannot die. As long as one piece of a soul remains on this earth, the rest of it is tethered to life. That container, Harry, is called a Horcrux"

Understanding flooded Harry, and in a small, shocked voice he said "the ring"

A snarl twisted the Dark Lord's face.

"Precisely. The ring was one of my Horcruxes"

"One of-"

"I made several. And I made one by accident"

' _So he really can't die. Even though Dumbledore destroyed the ring, he can still live forever. Holy shit'_

It was probably the most impressive thing Harry had ever heard.

Right then, something the Dark Lord had asked Harry to do occurred to him.

"The-the Diadem?"

Voldemort nodded. "I hope you are aware, Harry, of just how much trust I have placed in you. Not a single other person knows of my Horcruxes, not truly. No-one other than you"

"Th-thank you, my lord, I-"

"Tell me. Whose memories did you see in your soul, other than your own?"

He swallowed loudly. The obvious answer had occurred to him moments after he had escaped the mirror.

"Yours"

"Precisely. As I said, I made an additional Horcrux by accident. You, Harry. You are one of my Horcruxes"

Harry's mind just blanked.

' _No. What. How'_

"When I cast the killing curse on you and your mothers sacrifice blocked it, it rebounded off of you and hit me. And my soul was torn from my body. But a fraction of my soul lodged itself in you. And that is how you have the gift of Parseltongue, that may very well be why you have such a talent with regards to the Dark Arts"

' _Holy. Fucking. Shit'_

"As long as you live, Harry Potter, so do I. And I fear that Dumbledore knows this"

"He-but he'll kill me!"

"He can try. But he will not do so anyway, not yet. If I know anything about Dumbledore, he will wait until he has done as much damage to my other Horcruxes as he possibly could. But even so, there is a risk"

Harry couldn't think, not really. His entire world had just shifted.

"However. By the end of this year, we will kill Dumbledore. You will kill Dumbledore"

"But-how? He's-he's so-"

Voldemort nodded. "Yes. He is rather powerful. But I will set a trap for him, to weaken him. And he will return to Hogwarts in a severely weakened state, to find an ambush waiting for him. Once the cabinet is repaired, at least"

"It-it is paired with the one in Borgin and Burke's?"

"Yes. But we will discuss this all closer to the time, once you have repaired the cabinet. For now, I want you to be aware of this. I want you to know how much a threat Dumbledore may very well be if he knows what you are"

"I-I will be careful. I'll make sure-"

"Harry. Breathe. Breathe"

He did so, taking huge gulps of air.

Slowly, he started calming down.

' _Ok. So I have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside me. Ok. Dumbledore will probably kill me at some point if I don't get him first. Ok. It's going to be ok'  
_

"Relax. I understand this is a most stressful piece of information, but it is one that is vital for you to know"

He nodded.

"Now, at some point, once Dumbledore is dead, you should make your own Horcrux. Until seeing what you saw in the mirror, I was not sure that you would be capable of it. I worried that the presence of my soul would disrupt the ritual. But it will not"

' _Holy shit. I can-I can live forever'_

"I- I would love to, my lord. Can-can Daphne make one for herself, as well?"

Voldemort frowned. "Yes. But you will not tell her of my Horcruxes. You will not tell her of what you are"

He shook his head frantically. "No-I w-"

"Understand this, Harry. I am trusting you to tell no-one. I could make you swear an Unbreakable Vow, I could bind the very knowledge to your brain to the point where even if you tried to tell, you would find yourself experiencing pain a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus. But I will not do so. I am trusting you to tell no-one. Anyone who is told of this will die. Not as a punishment, but simply to ensure the knowledge does not spread. Your punishment would be far, far worse"

He gulped. "I won't"

"I know. But I must make sure you understand the possible consequences"

The Dark Lord stared at him for a moment, before nodding and continuing to speak.

"You will be staying with Black over Christmas break?"

"I- I was planning on just staying at Hogwarts, but-"

"Go to Black. I have reason to suspect that one of my Horcruxes is in his house. It is the ancestral house of Black, is it not?"

"It-it is"

' _How the fuck did one end up there?'_

"There is a House-elf there? I believe its name was Kreacher"

"Yes. Sirius says they've had it since he was a kid"

"Ask the elf. It is possible that Regulus" Voldemort spat that name, "gave it to the elf to destroy. Ask it, and kill it if need be. Inform me the very instant you have it in your custody. Bellatrix will come and collect it"

"But-the house, it's under the Fidelius, and Dumbledore's-"

"Bella has a way in. A Portkey, one that makes use of Blood Magic. The Fidelius will not stop such a thing from working. Find the locket, dispose of the elf, and find out when the house will be empty. Bella will come"

"I- I'll make sure of it"

"Good. Understand me well, Harry. You are my Horcrux, and so I will protect you with every ounce of magical ability I possess. But even were you not, you have sworn to me. You have shown such promise in my service. I promise you when the war is won you will command power and respect second only to me"

"Thank you, my lord"

"Now. Let us pay a visit to your family"

* * *

If someone had been standing on the corner of Privet Drive that evening, they would have witnessed a very strange event.

A loud crack split the air, coming for no perceivable source. Seconds later, the air on the street seemed to grow heavier. And this theoretical watcher would have found that their eyes would begin to simply slide over the pretty little house at number four, and so they would not have noticed the door opening and closing, allowing two invisible figures entry into the sanctuary of normalcy.

* * *

Harry followed the Dark Lord into the house, his mind still reeling with everything he had been told. He instinctively stopped when he heard a voice call from the kitchen.

"Dudders? You expecting anyone?"

A few seconds later, a reply came, from what seemed to be the sitting room.

"No, mum"

And then a woman walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the doorway.

Harry had a moment to stare at her, to see what his aunt looked like.

She was thin, all spindly limbs and scrawny bones. She stood there, staring back at him for a moment, her mouth forming a perfect o of shock, her hands clasped to the apron over her abdomen.

"Potter?" She whispered. "Harry?"

Rage flooded him.

' _Fucking bitch! I should have grown up in a house like this, not in that fucking Hell!'_

"Where are the rest of the lovely family?" The Dark Lord asked, cold jog bubbling up under his voice.

"In the lounge" she whispered back, not moving her eyes from Harry's own.

"Let's go see them," Harry said. "A nice family reunion"

"You-what are you doing here? We said we wanted nothing to do-"

Harry raised his wand, pointing it directly at her. From the way she paled and her eyes widened, she knew what it was.

' _I'll bet she doesn't know what it can do though. She will. Oh, she fucking will all right'_

"I said. Let's go see them, bitch. Lead the way"

"You-you can't," she said coloring.

From the direction of the lounge came a call.

"Pet? Who're you talking to?"

"Not out of school" she continued, ignoring the voice. "There are rules, I know, and-"

' _Enough'_

He was about to cast something, to make her scream loud enough for the whole neighborhood to come running when his Lord spoke again.

"You will find, that Harry can and will do whatever he wishes. Now, lead the way" He raised his own wand.

Finally, she turned and started walking towards what Harry supposed was the lounge.

They followed her in, to find two extremely fat people sitting on the couch watching the telly.

The one with the large, walrus mustache was probably her husband, Harry decided. Which meant the other one was her son.

' _How did he not crush her when they fucked?'_

"Vernon" she whispered, as they walked into the room.

He turned his head and immediately went perfectly still.

"What-what are you doing in my house?" He said, obviously trying to sound imposing.

The Dark Lord just laughed.

"Whatever Harry wishes. It is his night, as they say. Although, we only have slightly over an hour. So you should start already"

"Start what?" The kid asked, but Harry was already pointing his wand at him.

"Crucio" He whispered lovingly.

The boy's screams shook the house.

The mother started shrieking immediately, while the father went stock-still. After a few seconds though, he stood up, bellowing in rage, and charged at Harry.

Harry didn't notice. He was far too engrossed in the spell.

The Dark Lord, however, did notice.

Harry's reverie was broken by a loud crash. He looked up, sadly dropping the spell, to see that the man had been thrown back into a wall.

He lay on the floor, rubbing his head and scowling up at them.

"Get out of my house!" He screamed, or at least, tried to. "Leave us in peace!"

"Why should I?" Harry asked quietly.

"Your mother-" his aunt began.

"Is dead. And I never knew her. And I don't know you. Maybe if I hadn't grown up in that fucking shithole you dropped me off at-"

"Why should we have taken you in?! You were dropped on our doorstep-"

"And why should I show you mercy?" He roared back. He turned his wand on their son again.

"No. Please, no more!"

"I'll stop when you ask me to kill you"

His aunt shrieked at that.

He turned towards her and grinned. "Actually, I'll stop when your mother begs me to kill you. How does that sound?"

His uncle made a sound, something like a hippopotamus would make.

Laughing, Harry aimed at him.

"Parzala Degarmi," he said, wand pointed at the man's right leg.

Vernon shrieked the curse shattered the bones in his leg.

Harry repeated it, pointing at his left leg.

He spun around again, aiming his wand at his aunt.

"Severus Snape sends his regards"

He was about to Crucio the son again, when he made out something she was repeating through her sobs.

"How can you do this to us?"

"How could you just leave me at that place? I'm your blood!"

"Crucio!"

After what felt like hours, something she was shrieking made it through the ecstasy.

He dropped the spell, aware he was panting and that he had a throbbing erection.

"STOP IT!"

The boy rolled on the floor, vomiting, and sobbing. He had coughed up blood along with his sick and was rolling around in it.

"I told you when I'm going to stop. Only when you beg"

He heard a scratching noise and spun around again.

His mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit. He's persistent, isn't he?"

"Indeed. You should probably end it before it causes you any issues"

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at his uncle, who by now, was halfway across the room, dragging himself forward by his hands, his useless legs trailing behind him.

A quick levitation and a drop, and the man was on his back.

"STOP IT!"

He ignored his aunt.

"Intestinus Erupto!"

Vernon's stomach burst outward, his intestines flailing as they shot away from his body before dropping to the ground with a splat.

The room was drenched with blood, and Harry laughed as he rubbed it out of his eyes.

His aunt just stared, looking from her husband's corpse back to him.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"What you made me into. Crucio!"

He felt it, the instant the fat boy's mind broke. Suddenly and without warning, the pleasure stopped. The spell was still going, he could tell that much. But he just wasn't feeling it anymore.

He looked down at the boy, noting his rolling eyes and drooling mouth.

"I think I broke him" he announced, before ending the spell.

"Good enough. End her as well. We don't have much time left here"

He turned to his aunt. She sat huddled in the corner, hands on her chest, weeping quietly.

At some point though, she had scratched long furrows down her face.

She looked up at him.

"Severus Snape showed me this spell," he said speaking directly to her. "Sectumsempra!"

Large cuts appeared over her chest, spurting blood onto the floor.

She gave a little sigh, and collapsed forward, as the blood pooled over the floor.

"Is there any way they'll be able to tell I did it? From the kid, I mean?"

The Dark Lord looked at the boy, watched as drool made its way down his cheek.

"Possibly"

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said.

And even though Dudley Dursley's mind had been broken, his death still gave off pleasure.

"We must leave in a few minutes. Hold still"

Voldemort waved his wand in Harry's direction, and all the blood and viscera that had coated him flew off.

"Wow," He said, looking down.

He looked around the room and giggled.

"Before we return to the Malfoys, I must leave a message. They must think that I am hunting you"

Blood splattered onto the wall.

They walked outside, pausing for a moment so Voldemort could cast the Dark Mark above the house before they apparated to the Malfoy's.

On the wall of the lounge, the Dursleys' blood dried.

" _ **Harry Potter. Soon you will share their fate"**_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **PARZALA DEGARMI IS ROUGHLY ARAMAIC FOR HAMMER OF BONES.**


	8. Chapter 5

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Breakfast was fucking boring.

Harry spent the whole time waiting for the summons to come.

' _Surely Dumbledore's gonna tell me? Someone murdered my family! He has to tell me I was threatened!'_

He managed to keep his laugh from turning into a cackle, managed to play it off as a reaction to Blaise's last joke.

He was far too tense to deal with Dumbledore. It also didn't help that he was fucking exhausted too.

After getting back the night before, he had taken Daphne to the Room of Requirement.

' _If someone had told me years ago, that I would be telling my girlfriend how I tortured and murdered my only living family, and that I would use it as an aphrodisiac. I'd probably have thought they were crazy'_

He started giggling and stopped abruptly when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, managing to hold back from drawing his wand, to see Cedric Diggory there, hands raised.

"Whoah! Relax. The Headmaster asked to meet with you after breakfast, he says he's already cleared it with Professor Vector"

"Thanks. Sorry, you just-gave me a fright"

"No problem," Cedric said, flashing a bright smile and walking away, stopping to say something to a group of Gryffindors.

Harry just sat there, letting his heart go back to its normal speed.

' _Does he know for sure? Is he gonna try to kill me? Fuck, we really need to get the cabinet working'  
_

"Harry? You ok?"

"Yeah," He said, putting his hand on Daphne's. "I'm fine"

' _Those noises their kid made. They were so funny'_

He started giggling again.

* * *

"Harry. Please, take a seat"

As soon as he was sitting and had his hands hidden from view, he gripped his wand tightly under the table.

"Sir? Are we continuing our last discussion now? You said you wanted to do some more research?"

Looking exhausted, Dumbledore simply sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. His blackened hand ran through his beard.

Behind him, the headmasters of times past were silent.

"Not yet. We will meet before Christmas break, however. Unfortunately, I- I have some bad news for you"

Dumbledore paused for a few seconds, as he stared intently at Harry.

"Last night" he finally said, "your muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin were attacked by Death Eaters. They-they were killed. I'm sorry"

' _I'm sorry we had so little time'_

He made his eyes widen, tried to make himself go pale and look shocked.

"But-why? I don't-I don't know them? W-why?"

The old man looked incredibly sad as he spoke.

"There was a message left there, threatening your life. The purpose of this attack was to target you, Harry"

' _Look horrified. Make yourself cry, a bit'_

But he couldn't make tears come, try as he might.

"They-they died because of me" he managed to say, thickening his voice.

"You must not blame yourself, Harry. You have done nothing to warrant their deaths"

' _Except enjoy them'_

"Voldemort wishes to destroy you. Not to kill you, but to utterly destroy any joy of life, any hope that you have. You cannot allow him to win, Harry. Not within your mind, not within your emotions. He cannot gain that battlefield, not unless you allow him to"

Harry nodded, looking down.

"Your safety is of paramount importance"

' _Until you decide to kill me'_

"Will you be returning to Grimmauld Place for Christmas break?"

"I-I was planning on it. I'd like to-to spend some time with Sirius"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well. But you will not take the Hogwarts Express back. Too much could go wrong. I will apparate you there"

' _Unless you decide to drop me into a volcano or something like that'_

"Surely the train is safe though?"

"The train itself is. I admit I am far more worried about what the reception would be, at platform nine and three quarters"

There wasn't really much Harry could say to that. He just nodded again.

"And Harry. I want you to be aware, that some of your friends may be in very precarious positions"

' _What'_

"I mean nothing against the boys themselves. But we have great reason to believe that Lucius Malfoy and Thaddeus Nott are actively serving Lord Voldemort. There are other parents of your classmates in his service as well, but none of those you are as close with. I know they are your friends, I know you like and trust one another. But I simply do not know what they may be hearing from their homes"

' _You're trying to tear me away from my friends. You fucking asshole! Trying to make me mistrust them! Fuck you! And then you'll kill me!'_

Seemingly of its own accord, his hand tightened on his wand.

' _I'm going to kill you'_

"I just want you to be aware. To be prepared for anything, no matter how terrible it may seem to think of it. Your friends will not betray you, not of their own volition. But family pressure can be a powerful thing, and it may strain your relationships"

"They're my friends"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

"And I hope they will remain so for many, many years. I just don't want to see you hurt, Harry. That is all"

' _You only want to see me die! Is that why you took me to that place? Hoping someone else would do the dirty work for you?'_

Once more, Harry just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak right then. It was all he could do to not start shooting off curses.

"If you wish, you may take the rest of the day off. I'll have a word with your professors. Go for a fly, relax with a book. Take your mind off of things"

"I will," he said, tucking his wand back into his pocket and rising.

As he was about to leave the room, Dumbledore spoke again.

"We will have another one of our meetings before Christmas break. I have a feeling over Halloween I will be successful in gathering more information. If indeed I am, it will be sooner, rather than later"

* * *

He did take the day off but didn't use it to go flying. Even though it would have been good practice for the game against Gryffindor the following week, he had something far more important to do.

He sat in front of the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things, staring at the runes engraved on it, trying to figure out where to even start from.

By the time he left for lunch, he hadn't even finished identifying the top line of runes. And there were thirty lines of them, carved into the wood. With over half the runes looking indecipherable.

' _I'm an absolute idiot'_ he thought, stopping just outside the Great Hall. ' _I should ask the Dark Lord if he could get someone to take a picture of the runes on the one in Borgin and Burke's. That way I'll be able to see exactly what it should look like. And I should have taken my rune dictionary too!'_

"Hey, Draco," he said, sidling into the seat next to him.

"Hey yourself. What did Dumbledore want?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said casually. "Just wanted to tell me that someone murdered my muggle family last night and left a death threat for me. You know, the usual"

Draco turned a shocked face toward him.

"I'll tell you all about it later" he promised and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I wanted to tell you, that we should start work on the Cabinet. Like, as soon as possible"

"You-it's part of the pair?" Draco whispered back, quickly recovering his composure.

"Yup. I'm gonna talk to you and Alaine about it tonight, after our meeting. Show it to you guys"

"Yeah" Draco whispered, sounding shell-shocked. "Merlin, Harry. It's-wow. It's crazy"

"Yup. See you then"

Harry left the room. He did want a chance to fly that day after all.

* * *

"Ok, so before we start tonight, I wanted to know if anyone's had any ideas about other people we could bring in? After Christmas break, they can start coming, so that gives us a nice amount of time to prepare and to work on them. Any ideas?"

Daphne spoke first. "Hard to say right now, but Tori might be interested. I'll only know after the break though"

He nodded. "No problem"

"In the meantime," she continued, "Meredith Fowler and Andrea Lucas. They both might be interested"

He paused to consider it. He didn't really know either of them, being that they were two years ahead of him.

"But Andrea's dad? He's a muggle, isn't he? Surely she-"

"She hates him"

He nodded. That could definitely work.

' _Hate is a powerful force'_

"Blaise might be interested. He's-he's said a few things that make it seem like he might be amenable"

"Cool, I'll leave that up to you"

Theo nodded, looking absurdly grateful.

' _I wonder if anyone else knows about them?'_

"Horatio West. In my year, Ravenclaw also. He-I think he's appropriate"

He stared at Alaine for a few seconds, thinking about it.

"Ok. You'll stand surety for him?"

Alaine gulped, before nodding.

"Ok, cool. Anyone else? Draco? Graham? Cassius? No? Cool. So before Christmas break, we'll discuss all these people again, see what we think then"

He walked to the little dais the Room had given them, next to the blackboard, and started the lesson.

"So, I've been told the Dementors are going to be leaving Azkaban shortly and publicly joining us. So they'll be swarming all over, feeding as they like. Supposedly, they're only gonna feed on our enemies. I don't know about any of you, but I don't trust those things. So I think we should try to get the Patronus down. And besides its use against Dementors, it's pretty damn useful. Dumbledore apparently invented a way to use them to send messages. They can't be tracked, can't be imitated, can't be blocked by wards, and deliver messages almost instantly. So let's get started on getting a Patronus going, and then we'll work on that"

As the session was ending, he looked around the Room proudly.

They were doing bloody well. Everyone there had managed to at least create mist, and Theo and Alaine both looked pretty close to getting it down to a corporeal form.

Of course, having Harry and Draco demonstrate with their own raven and panther Patronus' probably helped things along.

"Awesome! So just, try to practice that over the course of the week. You can only use them for messages once they're corporeal, so the sooner you manage that the better. Also, you should all keep up the Occlumency practice. Just try to clear your mind every few hours, and before you go to bed. Any questions about Occlumency, ask Draco or Snape. See you all next week!"

As they started filing out of the Room, Harry waved to Alaine. "Hey! Westman! Hold up! I need to talk to you and Draco!"

Alaine stopped a few meters away from the door. His body language screaming his reluctance, he turned back, shoulders set, and walked to the center of the Room.

"Harry, I-"

"Relax. Just relax. You're not in trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact"

His face gained a bit of color back at that.

"Oh, ok. So, what's up?"

"You're taking Runes, right?"

"Yeah" he answered, sounding a bit puzzled.

"Great! I need to show you guys something. A little project. Let's just step out of the Room for a moment"

He led them out of the Room, letting Draco and Alaine just watch as he walked in front of the door three times until the handle appeared.

"Welcome, gentleman, to the Room of Hidden Things"

They gasped, as they took in the sight.

"Holy shit, Harry. You never said it was this big"

"I know. But come, we don't have years to spend just looking around"

When they arrived at the Cabinet, he cast a revelio on the back and gestured to it. "This is a Vanishing Cabinet. And as you can see, it's in a pretty shitty shape. So we need to fix it"

"Mate," Draco said weakly, "it's gonna take ages! Look at it!"

"Alaine, you recognize these runes?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco's whining.

"Uh. Kind of. It's hard to tell with some of them because of the damage, but just from a glance, I'd say I recognize most of them"

"Great! Listen, the Dark Lord wants this done by the end of the year, latest. We're gonna use it to kill Dumbledore!" He said brightly.

Shocked silence met those words.

"I'm-I'm assuming we have the other one in the pair?" Alaine asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I meant to tell you. The other ones at Borgin and Burke's"

"Do you think you could get a picture, or at least a diagram, of the runes on that one?"

Harry smiled and clapped the Ravenclaw on his back, making him wince.

"We'll have one by Thursday. But I was warned that some of them might be different"

"Still," Alaine said, stroking his chin and staring at the fucked-up runes, "it'll give us an idea of how it should look"

"Exactly! You know, I like the way you think. Were you planning on going home for Christmas break?"

"No. What with my NEWTS coming up, I thought-"

"Perfect! So over the break, you can do work on this also. Snape'll be able to help during the break. During term he's just too busy, you know? But once we get the runes all identified, then we can really start work. Just ask for the Room of Hidden Things, and come to the Cabinet when you've got spare time. Before you know it, well be done, and we can kill that old fucker!"

He looked at his watch.

"Time to head out. Just wanted to show this to you guys, so we could start working on it as soon as possible"

"Yeah, we should," Draco said, face set.

Alaine just nodded, lost in thought.

"Alaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you. But if you tell anyone about this, I'll flay you alive. Got it?"

The way the older boy paled really lifted Harry's heart.

* * *

For the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, Halloween passed without incident.

Fine, the previous year there hadn't really been anything to compare to his first three years, but the choosing of the Triwizard Champions definitely counted as something major.

This year though, there was nothing. Just an awesome feast. No trolls. No basilisk attacks. No escaped convicts breaking into the castle.

Just an amazing feast.

Of course, the Daily Prophet the following day carried some interesting news.

" _ **DEMENTORS ABANDON AZKABAN! SIDE WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO, ATTACK FAMILY!"**_

Apparently, the Grimnet family had been attacked in their home, leaving the entire family, both parents and their three children, soulless on the floor. The Dark Mark had been left above the house, and carved into the wall of the room where the bodies were found was a message promising safety to the families of all who join the Dark Lord.

Totally coincidentally, of course, Mildred Grimnet had been a member of the Wizengamot. In fact, she had recently laid forth a proposal to allow the Aurors all sorts of extra emergency powers.

' _I wonder how they did it? If Dementors feed off of despair, who did they kill first? Parents or the kids?'_

* * *

In the week after Halloween, the Quidditch season kicked off. The first game, as for some reason it often was, was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. In some ways, it was the hardest game Harry had ever played.

In terms of the game itself, it was easy. They beat the Gryffindors quite soundly. Harry, Montague, and Pucey had really learned to play with one another over the last few years. And even though he wasn't quite as skilled as Miles had been, Warrington proved to be a good enough keeper.

Even Crabbe and Goyle, idiots though they clearly were, proved to be very productive members of the team. In fact, Harry was sure that he would always cherish the memory of the time Crabbe got Weasley so hard with a bludger that the twat almost fell off of his broom.

Draco, as usual, played pretty well and managed to get the snitch before Thomas did.

What made the game so fucking frustrating then, was Weasley's presence. Since Harry supposedly had patched up his difficulties with the arsehole, he couldn't taunt him, couldn't insult him, couldn't threaten him. And since Harry was a chaser and a pretty damn good one at that, he was quite often near the opposing teams' keeper.

It took everything he had to keep himself from drawing his wand and just letting loose on Weasley. He managed, by the skin of his teeth, to prevent himself from actually killing him.

The only way he even managed his aggression that game, was by channeling it into his playing. So when Slytherin won 330-100, it didn't surprise him to find out that he had scored the vast majority of their teams' goals.

' _Why do I hate him so much?'_ He wondered as he lay in bed that night, thoughts drifting like smoke from all the firewhisky at the game's after party.

' _I hate him more than I hate Dumbledore. That doesn't make any sense. He's barely ever done anything real against me, other than a few stupid comments'_

And a quiet, small, sad voice, one that he hadn't heard for ages, spoke in his mind then.

' _Because you're jealous of him. He doesn't need to hurt people to feel happy. And with his big, loving family, he's the epitome of everything you wished you had. And a part of you wishes you could be like him, a carefree Gryffindor, who-'_

He cleared his mind, as his hands balled themselves into fists and his face twisted into a scowl.

"I am not jealous of him!" He muttered angrily. "I am not!"

' _If you say so'_ the voice spoke again, falling silent once more.

As he eventually drifted off to sleep, he felt glad that at least the voice wasn't screaming about his murders. Not anymore.

* * *

The days began to move toward Christmas, bringing with them colder weather and a huge increase in workload. Of course, Harry didn't find the practical work in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence to be any more difficult than it had been. It was really just the massive amounts of homework the teachers started piling on them. Not to mention the increased difficulty in his other classes.

He was managing to keep up with the work in Herbology, Potions, History, and Astronomy well enough. None of those were really classes that he had a passion for, but he was still set on keeping his reputation near the top of the class.

In Runes, he and Draco began rapidly outpacing their classmates. All the work with the Vanishing Cabinet, the hours spent sitting and staring at it, comparing it with the picture of the other one in the pair and trying to decipher its Runes were really paying off. Having a NEWT student helping them almost constantly, not to mention the occasional assistance from Snape and the Dark Lord, made its mark on their abilities. By the first week of December, they had managed to identify every rune on the Cabinet and now could finally begin working on repairing them.

In Arithmancy, Harry was still holding his own quite comfortably.

And in Theory, he continued getting O's. All in all, his days were incredibly busy. From the time that he read the Daily Prophet in the mornings and found out who had died most recently until he fell asleep at night with a book threatening to fall on his face, he was incredibly busy.

Somehow though, he still found time to relax and release stress.

* * *

He lay there, one arm curled around her. She lay with her head on his chest, her hand making trails down his skin.

' _At least I'm not that scrawny thing I was when I first came here'_

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said, absentmindedly pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"What" she hesitated for a moment before plunging onward. "What aren't you telling me?"

His heart started pounding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since you went to deal with your family you've been hiding something"

"I-I can't say"

"Harry. You know-"

"Daph, I love you. I trust you more than anyone else. More than anyone I've ever trusted. But He-He told me not to say. And He was dead serious. He told me, anyone that I tell, He'll kill. And then He'll punish me, too. Please, babe. Don't put me in this position. Please"

"I just-" she fell silent, her brow furrowed in thought.

"I just don't want to be left out" she finally said.

"I promise you," he said seriously, "anything I can tell you, I will. Always. I just can't for this. And-and at some point, I'm sure you'll figure it out, but not now"

' _At least, once I tell you about Horcruxes in general, you'll figure out that He has. I doubt you'll ever know that I'm one. And fuck, but I wish I could tell you'_

* * *

He looked around the Room proudly. They were all progressing so amazingly, and it was all thanks to him.

He looked at Daphne's raven Patronus preening itself and managed to smother his grin.

"Ok, so I think we've got Patronus' down. Good work everyone, apparently most wizards and witches don't know how to cast them"

"They're learning now, aren't they?" Theo asked.

He grimaced. The Prophet lately had been full of notices for where and when lessons on casting the Patronus would be held and had exhorted all adults who didn't know the spell to come and learn. After all, it was the only thing that could fight off a dementor.

"True. Still, I doubt most of them can cast it properly and none of them will be expecting us to use it for messages"

"Anyways, this will be our last meeting for this term. How're we looking for next term? In terms of new recruits?"

Alaine was the first to answer. He'd really put himself back together since they had started working on the Cabinet. He didn't flinch when Harry looked at him anymore.

"Horatio will come. And there's a sixth year I've been thinking of, Jason Gilson. But I'll know about him for sure after the break"

"Great. Daphne, what about the girls?"

"Meredith and Andrea are in. Maybe Tori"

"Good. Theo?"

"Blaise will come. And Morag"

"Morag? Your cousin?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Cool. Any other ideas?"

No-one else said anything.

"Ok, excellent. I mean, we'll have to be careful around them, at least at first, but it should be great. Draco says you've all made progress with the Occlumency. So just keep practicing that. Also work on conjuration, on getting the speed up. Next term, I want to start with spell deflection before moving onto the Imperius"

None of them really reacted to that, so he just carried on talking.

"Spell deflection can be really good. I'm not exactly an expert, but supposedly it can work on everything except the Killing Curse. But it works through your will. You have to focus all your will on the oncoming spell and overpower your enemy's will. So it can be a lot harder with emotion-based spells. But anyways, just work on focusing your will into one point, and then we can jump right into it. And uh, I think that's it. See you all"

* * *

"So, Harry. How would you say the term has treated you?"

"Well enough, sir" he answered.

"But I'm sure you're ready for a break, and to spend some time with your godfather"

He nodded, actually being honest with the old man for once.

He really was looking forward to spending time with Sirius. There was something about the man, something just...refreshing. And he couldn't help but like someone who so clearly simply loved him. Loved him and cared about him, with no ulterior motives. Hell, from the letters Sirius had been sending recently, it was obvious how much the man was looking forward to Harry coming.

"Well, in a week you'll be at headquarters, relaxing. For now, let us continue where we left off last time"

"With Voldemort's mother in London"

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, nodding his head gravely. "And that is where she died, mere minutes after she gave birth to him in an orphanage"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"And eleven years later, I went to introduce him to the world of magic and to give him his Hogwarts letter. It was during our meeting that I discovered many things about him. That he was a Parselmouth, that he believed himself better than the other children, and that he had been a bully. And what should have been most worrying, that he had developed enough rudimentary control over his magic to terrify the other children"

' _I wish I'd been able to do that'_

"But nevertheless, he seemed...perfectly fine. A courteous, charismatic,

and all-around wonderful boy. I'll admit, I never quite trusted him, but I did not allow that to bias me against him. He had the entire school, staff, and students, in his pocket. He controlled them all, blinding us with his genius and his accomplishments. He was made prefect, and later Head Boy. And it was during his fifth year that I believe he discovered his lineage"

"The Gaunts?"

"Partially. But also the fact that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. You see, during his fifth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened"

"How-how did it get closed?"

"After a student was killed by the basilisk, Tom was told that the school would doubtless close unless the perpetrator was found. Purely coincidentally, that very night he apprehended a student with an Acromantula, and that was that"

"And people accepted that?" He asked, not even feigning astonishment.

"You will find," Dumbledore said gravely, "that when people are afraid they do not think critically"

He nodded slowly.

' _Isn't that the same thing that Auror said?'_

"But let us focus on these memories for tonight. If you please"

He followed Dumbledore's gesture and entered the Pensieve.

He settled back into his chair and shook the dizziness out of his head.

' _No matter how many times I go into one of those, I still get the same feeling when I leave'_

"What happened afterward?" He asked quietly.

"The three muggles living in the house were found dead. They were Tom Riddle and his parents. The Muggle authorities had no idea what did it of course, but the Department of Magical Law Enforcement quickly ruled it murder, by way of the Killing Curse. Murders, for which Morfin Gaunt was arrested"

"Why? I mean, it clearly wasn't him!"

' _So that's how he knew I would enjoy it. Taking care of those muggles who abandoned me'_

"His memory was altered. He happily confessed to murdering them, showing pride in it. The only thing he was upset about, was that he had lost his ancestral ring"

Harry looked at the golden tray on Dumbledore's desk, on which the ring in question sat.

"Voldemort took it. But, sir. How did you get it? And-"

Dumbledore waved his healthy hand carelessly. "That, Harry, is a story for another day. Now, Morfin was sent to Azkaban, where he eventually died. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle finished his years at Hogwarts. It was during his final years that he began to collect a group of friends around him. Friends, who would later form the core of the Death Eaters. I do not know exactly when, but at some point during this time, he began to answer to the name 'Voldemort'. And then he finished school. None of us knew exactly what he planned to do after school, as he would always find a way of avoiding such questions. But we all expected something spectacular. Even I did, and I had begun to worry about him. But he did not do as we expected"

' _I'll bet He didn't'_

"He did not go into politics or research. He did not take time off to travel the world and learn from other magical cultures. No, he took a job in a store in Knockturn Alley. A store specializing in the Dark Arts by the name of Borgin and Burke's"

He managed to keep his eyes from widening, managed to keep his shock from showing on his face. But only by an inch.

' _How much about Borgin and Burke's does he know?'_

"Tom's primary job was as a buyer. It was up to him to convince people to sell their ancient treasures. And it was a job he was most successful at"

"I'm not surprised" Harry muttered, causing Dumbledore to give him a wry smile.

"Indeed. This next memory comes from a house-elf named Hokey. Hokey served a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith. After you"

Again, Harry joined Dumbledore in the Pensieve and viewed a memory. And again, he came out and asked: "What happened afterward?"

"Hepzibah Smith died a few days later. Hokey was convicted. Apparently, she had accidentally placed a rare poison in her mistresses' tea instead of sugar. And when Hepzibah's descendants divided their inheritance, they discovered that Hufflepuff's Cup And Slytherin's Locket were gone"

"So Voldemort took them?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

' _I have to get that Locket. Fuck, what if Dumbledore's found it? If it's at headquarters, he could have!'_

"Where are they now?" He asked, no tremble showing in his voice.

"Now? That is a very good question. In fact, that is the question. Hopefully, I will find one of them soon. I have a few leads, but nothing certain. Not yet"

"Sir? Why is- why are these things so important?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he replied "all will be explained in its proper time. Hopefully, next term I will be able to answer that question"

Dumbledore glanced at his pocket-watch. "Well, I believe that is all for now. I will be apparating you to Grimmauld Place next week. Let's plan to leave around the time when the carriages head off to the Hogwarts Express, shall we?"

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good"

"Excellent. I hope the rest of the term treats you well. Have a lovely evening"

* * *

" _$So he knows of the Locket? But he does not have it in his custody?$"_

" _$It would seem not, my lord. Hopefully, I'll find it quickly. Snape gave me some veritaserum, and from what I've read-$"_

 _"$Yes. That should work on the elf. You should place it under the Imperius first, to be particularly sure. And kill it afterward. Memory Charms can be broken, as Dumbledore has proven$"  
_

" _$I will$"_

" _$And report to me as soon as it is found. I will want it, to examine it and redouble the protective enchantments. I may send it back to you, to place in the Chamber of Secrets$"_

" _$As you wish, my lord$"_

" _$How has the work on the Cabinet been progressing?$"_

" _$Its been moving along. We've managed to identify all the runes, and we've started work on fixing them. Alaine should be receiving a book on Vanishing Cabinets over the break, and that should help us increase our pace. Also, Snape said he would be able to help with it over the break$"_

 _"$Good. I want Dumbledore dead as soon as possible. And I want you to be the one who does it. The effect that will have on the public -The Boy Who Lived, siding with me and killing their leader. It would be unparalleled$"  
_

" _$I-I'd like that$"_

" _$I know. How has the group been? No more issues?$"_

" _$None, my lord. It's been going very well. We're planning on expanding next term, and hopefully will soon be bringing six or seven more Hogwarts students into your service$"_

" _$Excellent. You have done very well. Keep me informed of your search of the Black home$"_

" _$I will, my lord$"_

* * *

He walked next to Dumbledore, through the wrought-iron gates. Through the boundaries of the wards.

"Take my arm, if you please"

He did so, gripping with perhaps slightly more force than was strictly necessary.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir"

"Lovely. In that case, let us depart"

And Dumbledore turned, dragging Harry through nothingness.

Dragging him to where his godfather waited.

And perhaps, to where he would be able to rescue one of his chosen master's Horcruxes.

 **AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	9. Interlude III

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude III

 _Headmaster's office, Hogwarts_

"Tell me, Albus. Have you planned your death yet?"

Albus smiled grimly. "Are you so eager for me to die?"

Augustus waved a hand from side to side. "No. But I would like to be able to plan ahead. Especially since you have decided that I will be taking over for you"

"There is no-"

"Yes, yes. There's nobody else suitable. I know. Should I be planning to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year as well?"

"Perhaps," Albus said, stroking at his beard. "Doubtless, if I survive this year, it will be at some point next year. Nevertheless, perhaps it would be good to show that the curse on the position has been broken"

Augustus lifted an eyebrow. "If you survive this year?"

"Ideally, I will only have Severus do it when I am anyway near death. But there are always assassination plots against me. And if I am in a position where death is certain, Severus will do it. At least my death will gain us something"

Augustus gave a noncommittal grunt.

"What news from the spy?" He asked

"He says that Voldemort is targeting the leaders of the foreign militias. And that he's making moves to bring giants in"

"Giants. Tricky, those. Of course, a Killing Curse works. If you hit them in the right spot"

Albus nodded. Facing giants was not something he, or indeed, anyone, was looking forward to.

' _If only Hagrid had been more successful'_

"I have decided," Albus said, "that at the end of this school year, you may use Veritaserum to test those Slytherin students who will be returning next year"

Augustus brightened up at that. "Oh?" He asked, "what made you see reason?"

"Simply your words. Death Eaters within Hogwarts could do far too much damage, and sometimes" he sighed, "we must do things that we find despicable"

"You know that Veritaserum is not foolproof. How can we-"

"It should be enough. They are children. The chances of them having developed strong enough Occlumency to ignore it are minuscule, as are the chances of them having access to the antidote"

Augustus nodded slowly. "If you are sure, then it will have to be enough"

"How desperate we must be," Albus said, "for measures such as this to be seen as merely enough"

"What's with Potter?" Augustus asked, ignoring Albus' ethical musings entirely.

"He will be returning home for the break"

"I don't like that boy" Augustus grumbled.

"So you keep saying. Unfortunately for you, we need him"

"What we need, is him dead. Unless you truly ascribe power to the prophecy, in which case-"

"Should I not? Voldemort will, and-"

"So you say. Unless Voldemort discovers he is a Horcrux, in which case he will lock the boy away"

Albus sighed. "Augustus. There are far, far too many theories on how prophecies work. And I find- I used to believe, so strongly, that a prophecy held no innate power. But what if I was wrong? What if prophecies speak of a possible truth? If Harry truly has power over Voldemort, not merely that Voldemort will seek him out?"

"That explains some of your actions," Augustus said quietly. "But I cannot place all hope on a child. Certainly, not one who feels as wrong to me as Potter does"

"And if fate indeed bestowed a certain power upon him? Bestowed power upon the child who fulfilled its requirements?" Albus whispered.

"Then we are lost. The world is not a story, Albus. The world does not revolve around prophecies and fate, no"

Albus just looked at him sadly.

' _In a way, I hope that you are right'_

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

The Common Room was always a madhouse the day before term's end. Students rushing to finish packing all of their belongings, others hurrying to finish all their homework.

Within the chaos, in the center of the room, there was an island of calm.

One of the students within the group had packed days previously, making sure all of her stuff was neatly organized.

One of them was leaving his packing until the very last minute.

And the last wasn't really too bothered about his packing, and still wished he wasn't returning home for the break.

"Neville, please. I need you to come over. Otherwise, it's just gonna be so miserable, with mum crying about Percy, and the twins arguing with her"

"I'd love to," Neville said, a bit glumly. "But you know Gran. She says she's happy to let me go out, but not overnight. She wants to know where I am the whole time"

"Come on! Mate, you're-"

"I'm all she has left, Ron," Neville said quietly. "I understand where she's coming from. And she's been a lot better lately, honest. Since I joined Shriner's club"

"Good for you" Ron huffed. "Mum hates that we're doing it. Since Percy-she just doesn't want to think about any of us fighting"

Neville nodded. At least his Gran hadn't been like that. She'd been damn proud about his learning to fight. She'd compared him to his father, something she didn't do in a positive way very often.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Ron asked a bit uncomfortably.

He shook his head.

"And he still hasn't explained-"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "We're in public!"

"Yeah. Sorry. But she likes that you joined Shriner's club?"

"Yup. Even sent him a letter about it. Apparently, she told him that he was right to keep it secret from the Slytherins"

Hermione just harrumphed.

"Come on, Hermione, you know-"

"I know, Ronald. But he could have invited some of them and made them sign the same contract we did. They also deserve to learn how to protect themselves, and-"

"Oh, bloody hell. Hermione, half of them have Death Eaters for parents, and you want to teach them how to fight?"

"What about the ones who don't? They're in just as much danger as we are-"

"Bullshit! None of them are fighting V-V-Voldemort, and none-"

"Guys!" Neville said loudly, sticking his head in between his two friends' own. "Not this again. Just leave it"

Stony silence descended upon the group for a bit.

"Neville, if you come over to the Burrow, it'll be easier for you to visit Luna..." Ron said in a cajoling tone.

Neville blushed. "Maybe I'll manage to convince Gran. Just for a night or two"

Ron burst out laughing. And even though she tried to look on disapprovingly, Hermione smiled a little too.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, Britain_

Even with his limp, Scrimgeour could still walk quite fast.

"Keep up!" He barked to the younger man falling behind him, "I need that report now, and I have places to be"

Stebbins hurried forward, almost dropping the stack of papers he held in his haste.

"The goblins refuse to lower the price, sir. They say that Thieves' Downfall is one of their greatest treasures, and they will not simply give it away"

"And they won't give us the recipe? Even for payment"

Stebbins shook his head. "No, sir. They say that as long as we refuse to share our magical secrets with them, they will not share their own with us"

Scrimgeour grumbled under his breath for a bit, cursing his predecessors who had so royally fucked up wizard and goblin relations.

"Fine. Speak to Nielsen, find out how much we need. I'm authorizing the purchase"

"Sir?"

"We need it! We don't have anything else that works on the Imperius and Polyjuice, not as successfully. We can't afford to be stingy now. Get it done, Stebbins"

"I'll bring the form back later for you to sign"

"Good. Tell me, what're the chances the goblins would support You-Know-Who?"

Stebbins paled slightly.

"Very-very low, sir. They know that under his rule they'd suffer a lot worse than they currently do. And-and they've heard what he told Cresswell"

Scrimgeour nodded absently.

' _Good. That's one less thing to worry about'_

"But, they're more afraid of him than of us. They know that we-we wouldn't commit genocide. Not if we had any other choice. And they know that he would only need an excuse"

"So they're likely to capitulate to him out of fear?"

"They're a very proud race, sir. But if he put it to them like that, if he told them he'd kill them all unless they surrender. They would. They're proud, and they're vicious, and they're dangerous warriors. But they're not stupid, sir. Not at all. Please, don't make the same mistake many others do when dealing with them. Don't think they're stupid"

"I can't give them wands"

"No. I wouldn't advise that anyway, not at this point. There's just too much bad blood, and there hasn't been any move to fix that. If we give them wands before taking away their hatred, we'd be in for a war with them"

"So what can I do? To make sure they're on our side, and to start that process going"

"I- If we weren't in the middle of a war, I'd have more suggestions. But I think, we can start with getting them Wizengamot representation, and with making a push for goblin contracts to become accepted in wizarding courts"

He looked at Stebbins appraisingly. "You really believe in this, don't you?"

A blush started making its way up Stebbins' neck. "I didn't join this department for the money, sir," he said quietly.

"No, I'll bet you didn't. The problem is, that if I give them extra rights, now, in this situation. It could be very bad. It could push people to side with You-Know-Who. It could give the Death Eaters another scapegoat"

"With all due respect, sir, the people who would side with You-Know-Who are not truly on our side now. And you know he'll make scapegoats whatever you do. But this way, you gain a powerful ally. I mean, you must know how the goblins fight! They almost beat us! And this way, at some point in the future, the stupid cycle of goblin rebellions and bad treaties could end! We could actually have a real peace, instead of just cessation of hostilities!"

Scrimgeour just looked on, a bit bemused, as Stebbins' passion overtook him and he began to rant.

"I mean, we could accomplish so much! We have no idea how goblins smelt their steel, no idea how they accomplish their metalworks. Imagine, a team of wizards working with goblins, building armor, building houses and towers. Imagine how we could change the world! Imagine wizarding children growing up, side by side with goblin friends! It would be a new era!"

He stopped talking suddenly, flushed, and looked at the floor abashed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just feel-"

"Very passionately about this. I can tell. Tell you what, I'm going to talk this over with some of my advisors. We do need to think about how the wizarding world as a whole would react to this. But you're right, it's about time something was done about this situation"

' _And if that something happens to be extremely beneficial for us, all the better'_

Stebbins looked totally taken aback.

"Before you get too hopeful, remember. We are in the middle of a war. It may not be the best time to make such sweeping changes"

"Still, sir. It's better than anyone else has done for hundreds of years"

"That it is," Scrimgeour said. In his mind's eye, he could see thousands of goblin warriors advancing upon a group of Death Eaters, their axes and knives flashing.

"That it is" he repeated.

* * *

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts._

' _If there is a Hell, I will certainly not be sentenced there. After all, I have already served my time. Then again, if there is a Heaven, doubtless Lily is there. And seeing her would turn it into a Hell'_

He finished stirring his potion and sat back as it began to cool.

' _Perhaps there is truly nothing. Just a cessation of being. Wouldn't that be lovely?'_

He waved his wand and the potion distilled itself, flowing into a specially prepared crystal vial.

He watched how it glinted against the light.

He had been feeling depressed about his life for far too long. Truthfully, he had never really enjoyed his life. But his time as a Death Eater has been the time when he came closest to being happy.

And for the past three years he was once again a Death Eater, but this time he found no joy in it.

There could be no escaping his situation, he knew that all too well.

And the things which bothered him would only get worse.

He had seen Harry's expression as the boy stepped back into his fireplace after his trip with the Dark Lord.

He still wondered, how it was that none of the other teachers saw it. That Dumbledore and Black remained oblivious to the madness and sadism that lived within the boy.

It was almost amusing, how the Harry Potter that they all thought they knew, did not exist but was merely a persona Harry adopted.

And it could only be a matter of time until Harry's carefully constructed mask broke. It would take something major, but something would happen. At the moment, Harry kept his madness under tight reign. He kept it locked up with chains of iron self-control.

But something would happen, and those chains would break. It was unavoidable. Perhaps, if Potter or the Dark Lord truly controlled everything, it would be different. But that wasn't the case.

And Severus couldn't bear to see it. But he had no choice. Even Death was denied him.

So he had made up his mind finally, after three years.

If he was going to be forced to serve the Dark Lord, he might as well enjoy it.

He looked at the potion critically. It was one of his own creation, of course. But it had never been testedon a human.

' _The theory stands up, though'_

In theory, the potion should help him crush his conscience. In theory. Of course, it could also melt his brain. It hadn't done that to the rats he had tested it on, but still.

' _Either it works, or it will kill me. Either way, I will be free. But-will the Vow allow me to take it?'_

He paused, considering.

' _Only one way to tell. I'm so sorry, Lily. Whatever happens, I'm sorry'_

He downed the vial in one shot.

Someone watching would have seen nothing major at first. They would have simply seen him squeezing his eyes tightly shut as a grimace flashed across his face.

The would have seen him standing there, eyes resolutely closed for a few minutes, breathing deeply.

And then, perhaps they would have noticed a slight shift in the way he held himself.

His back straightened, just a fraction of an inch. His shoulders gave off the impression that they were no longer held tightly together.

And his face suddenly grew more set.

His eyes opened. And if someone were staring directly into them, they would perhaps take note of the fact that they seemed darker than they had minutes before.

He exhaled.

' _Did-did it work?'_

He proved his mind, examining the dark corners where he hid his thoughts and feelings.

He still felt protective towards the children under his charge. He still felt more care for a few of them, for Harry and Draco, to be precise, then he did for others.

He still felt the desire to inflict misery and to spread pain.

But search as he might, he could not find remorse.

And his love for Lily was still there, but only as a memory. Only as something faded and completely diminished by time.

He sat down in his chair, eyes widening.

And for the first time in three years, he broke out in honest laughter.

' _The conflict is broken! I am free! No longer must I feel one thing and do another! I am free!'_

He raised his arms to the roof in victory and howled his joy.

And at the very back of his subconscious, a tiny, hidden, ignored part of his mind wailed in pure misery.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"McDonald"

He heard his assumed name being mentioned.

Heard his lord calling him.

He walked forward, hoping he hadn't been discovered.

' _Fuck! I'm not ready! Not yet! Another few days at the very least, weeks if possible. Please, not yet!'_

He'd been making impressive progress with his work on muggle explosives. Just the previous day he'd found a way to shrink them, without minimizing the size of their explosions.

He had yet to begin sewing them into his clothes.

"Yes, my lord?" He answered, not allowing his voice to shake, keeping his eyes trained upon the ground.

"There is a witch by the name of Valerie Harper. She is one of the leaders of the American force who have joined our enemies. Take Greyston, Avery, and Flint, and kill her. Be wary, she is extremely dangerous. Lucius will give you her location"

And with that, he was dismissed.

' _If she's so dangerous, maybe I can get away with it. Yeah, could be. But I'll have to wait till we're done with her, see how much of a fight she puts up. Could just be he's testing me, setting a trap'_

He went to find Lucius, and to plan his supposed companions' deaths.

* * *

Lord Voldemort watched him go, a small smile twisting his lips. Slowly, they were demolishing the foreign militias' leadership. Eventually, it would come to all-out war in Britain. But as long as they had done all they could to weaken the enemy before that time came, they would win.

' _And then Europe will be mine. And after that, the world'_

His smile spread.

' _And once that is finally complete, then I can eradicate them_. _And while they die, I will live forever'_

Truly, victory had never seemed so close.

' _And Harry Potter, my theoretical nemesis, turns out to be my greatest assistant'_

Truly, fate worked in remarkable ways. No-one could ever have predicted such a thing.

' _Our souls are practically one. And eventually he will make Horcruxes of his own, and each one will ensure my own immortality'_

He laughed.

' _I wonder if Dumbledore knew, back then. After all, had he lived with his own blood, his mother's sacrifice would have stayed active, would have prevented the merging of our souls'_

But that ship had sailed. And how enjoyable it was, that Harry took as much pleasure from the murder of his muggle relatives as Lord Voldemort himself had taken, all those years ago.

' _But I cannot look at him as merely an extension of myself. He is not me, and rebellion is still possible. Perhaps he should become angrier toward the other side? If his Greengrass girl were to be killed by the Order or by Aurors, he would never join them"_

He considered that for a few minutes before hissing in displeasure.

' _No. He loves her. Such a thing could push him too far. It could push him to cast aside eternal life. But if her loyalty is ensured, his is as well. And yet, his loyalty ensures hers_. _If I give them the respect and honor they so badly desire, they will stay mine forever. I must simply never stop being vigilant, never stop watching for a wavering in their loyalty'  
_

That would be easy enough. The day he stopped being vigilant would be the day he lost the war.

* * *

 _Divination Classroom, North Tower, Hogwarts._

Sybil Trelawney sat on a cushioned stool, peering into her fireplace and trying to make out the shapes in the smoke.

The problem was that she kept seeing the same shapes over and over.

All terrible omens. Omens of death and destruction, omens of pain, omens of fear.

And no matter what she did, whether it be reading tea leaves, reading tarot cards, peering into a crystal ball, or reading smoke, she kept receiving the same omens.

"Something terrible is coming," she said in a whisper.

She frowned. "No, that's not quite right," she said in a normal voice. Again, she whispered, adding a bit of rasp to her voice "something terrible is coming"

She nodded in self-satisfaction. She had it. People wouldn't accept the future unless it was given to them in the correct way, with the right atmosphere and gravitas.

She always made sure to give it over correctly.

She bustled off to make some tea.

As she was pouring the tea into her mug, her muscles went taut.

Her heart skipped a beat as her mind was filled with knowledge, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she Saw.

The teapot tumbled to the floor and began to spill its contents over her feet, and she didn't notice. When she spoke, it was in a voice that she would have killed to achieve.

"The time of final choosing draws near. As the stars gather, the one with the power must choose a path. Two paths lie before him, and he must decide if he will give himself over to the darkness completely.

The time of final choosing draws near"

She stood in her place for a few minutes further, swaying gently, before her eyes returned to their normal position and she blinked abruptly.

"Fuck! My foot!" She jumped out of the spreading pool of boiling hot tea, cursing under her breath.

She had no memory of the prophecy she had just spoken, and there had been no-one there to witness it.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 6

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

'But trust is the sound of the grave-dog's bark.

Trust is the sound of betrayal in the dark.

Trust is the sound of a soul's last breath.

Trust is the sound of death'—Robert Jordan-Lord of Chaos

'I'll turn off the light, and murder the dawn'—Blind Guardian-Mordred's song

"And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt"—Nine Inch Nails-Hurt

* * *

As they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Sirius enveloped Harry in a tight bear-hug.

"Good to have you back" he whispered gruffly into his godson's ear.

Dumbledore watched from the side with a smile splitting his face for a few minutes, before he disturbed the tableau.

"Loath as I am to interrupt your reunion, I must do so. Sirius, may I have a word, please?"

As Sirius followed Dumbledore into the kitchen, Harry took the chance to look around a little.

The place certainly looked different.

Apparently, Sirius had gotten into the Christmas mood quite early. Streams of tinsel were hung up all around the otherwise imposing entrance hall, as well as laurel wreaths. Springs of mistletoe dotted the ceiling.

He smirked as he saw the tinsel lining the curtain that blocked Sirius' mother from sight.

' _I'm sure she absolutely loved that'_

Perhaps most bizarre, were the fake beards and Father Christmas hats that adorned the house-elf heads.

' _Maybe I'll give Kreacher one'_ he thought and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He cut his laughter off and turned to face Sirius.

"The elf heads. What the hell is up with that?"

Sirius grinned widely.

"Hilarious, aren't they? It's how they were always done when I was growing up. I think Kreacher really enjoys it, anyways"

"That elf is really crazy," Harry said, chuckling a little.

"You got that right. C'mon, let's get you unpacked"

Sirius grabbed hold of his trunk and lifted it, heading towards his room.

"So, what did Dumbledore want?"

"Not too much. Wanted to let me know about a few people he wants me to meet, and he wanted to apologize that he won't be able to make it to the Christmas party"

"Christmas party?"

"Yeah, for the Order. I'm hosting it. Thinking of opening mum's curtain at some point, let her see what I'm using the house for"

"We're having a party? In the middle of a war?"

Sirius laughed, a little sadly.

"I remember your mum complaining about that, in the first war. She said it was disrespectful. But we've got to do things to keep us happy. Otherwise, everything just becomes a never-ending stream of misery. Got to take the happy moments when you can, you know?"

Not entirely convinced, Harry answered with a noncommittal "Yeah, I guess"

"Dumbledore says, we need to remember what we're fighting for. That we're fighting to keep our joy alive, and not just to defeat Voldemort"

' _You're never going to defeat him. Can't you just realize that?! Can't you just surrender and save your own fucking life?'_

"Not that we've been fighting that much. Been pretty dull, to be honest"

"Yeah? So what've you guys actually been doing lately?"

"Mostly just educating people. Like, we've all been very involved in the Patronus and the other self-defense classes. The average witch or wizard, they don't need to worry about facing Voldemort or the really high up Death Eaters, but they still need to know basic self-defense. You'd be surprised how many adult witches and wizards can't cast a decent stunner or shield to save their lives"

' _As if your efforts are gonna help. We've got the Dark Lord and his chosen training us. Who the fuck do you have? You're all gonna die!'_

"Otherwise" Sirius continued, "just been meeting informants"

"Spies?"

"No, no. Only Dumbledore knows who exactly our spy is. But like, people on the scummier side of things. You know, the type who hang around Knockturn Alley. Petty criminals. They all keep their ears to the ground, and they'd know more than us"

"And they just talk to you guys? Don't most of them just want to stay neutral?"

"Well, yeah. But most of them will talk if you pay them. And they're happier to deal with me than with others. Even though I was innocent, I spent time in Azkaban. They feel like they can trust me"

"Ah"

"Yeah. Probably gonna be a bit busy with that, the next few days. And with shopping" Sirius dumped Harry's trunk on the floor next to his bed. "So you'll basically have free reign of the house, for a good amount of most days. What's with Daphne this break?"

' _It's important that she's at home for most of it. She needs to be there for Tori. I wonder how she's taking it?'_

"Probably something similar to last time," Harry said simply. "She'll come over for a few days. But only like, next week or so"

"Ok, great. Well, get yourself settled in. Shower, unpack. We'll have lunch soon, then I've got to head out for a bit. Probably just an hour or so, but who knows, right?"

* * *

He didn't manage to question Kreacher that day. He had called the elf immediately after Sirius left, but it just didn't respond.

' _Fucking stupid thing. It needs to learn to obey me!'_

It wasn't an unheard of tactic for the lunatic elf to use. It often did the same thing to Sirius, forcing him to call it over and over until it could no longer disobey and simply had to appear.

With regards to Harry, however, it didn't wasn't under the same compulsion as it was with Sirius. Sure, Sirius had ordered it to obey Harry, but he hadn't explicitly ordered it to appear as soon as Harry called. This gave the elf some wiggle-room, and it had made great use of this in the past.

' _Fucking thing. Maybe we can just replace them with muggles, one day'_

So, after he called it and it didn't come, he walked through the house searching for the locket himself and keeping his eyes peeled for the elf.

By the time he found it, muttering as it stared at the Black family tree, it had already been an hour.

' _Ok. Next time, I'm not spending any time looking for the locket myself. That elf is gonna do what I want it to'_

His hesitance to question the elf right then was proved correct, when Sirius arrived less than ten minutes later.

' _Tomorrow. I'll get the elf tomorrow'_

* * *

The next day proved far more auspicious. Sirius left the house at eleven, after warning Harry that he would probably only be back that evening.

"Can't say for sure, but it seems really likely I'll be very late.

Don't wait up for me, and definitely, don't wait for me to eat. Just do your thing. Moony's coming over to stay the night, but he won't be in before six or seven"

' _Perfect'_

He found the elf less than ten minutes later. As he had expected, it was staring at the Black family tree again.

When he drew closer to the elf, walking as silently as he could with his wand drawn, he made out its mutterings.

"Kreacher is sorry, mistress Walburga. Kreacher should have been a better elf, should have helped mistress stop her blood traitor son from betraying her. Kreacher wishes master Regulus was still alive, oh yes he does, and-"

"Imperio" Harry whispered.

Immediately, the elf stopped its ramblings and stood up straighter. Harry sensed the little bundle of awareness that was its mind.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel that different from how a human felt. It was definitely more foreign, more alien, but not as totally dissimilar as Harry had been expecting.

"Kreacher" he ordered. "Drink this"

He handed it the vial of veritaserum that Snape had given him and watched with a slowly spreading smile as the elf quickly downed it.

"Tell me the truth. Did Regulus steal a locket from the Dark Lord?"

The elf trembled so hard that it could barely speak. Harry felt it's awareness in his mind reaching out, trying to fight against the veritaserum and Imperius. He crushed it, applying pressure within his head.

"Yes," it finally whispered.

"Did he destroy it?" Harry asked, heart racing.

The elf shook its head, ears flapping down sadly.

"Did you destroy it?"

"Kreacher-Kreacher tried! But nothing Kreacher did worked, and master Regulus made Kreacher promise, and Kreacher failed!"

The elf began to wail, alternating between punching itself in the face and pulling in its long ears.

Again, Harry applied as much pressure as he could to the elf's mind. He spoke kindly, gently.

"If you give it to me, I will destroy it"

The elf stopped its self-flagellation. It stood stock-still, staring at him with its tennis-ball eyes.

"You-you will?"

"I will, Kreacher. I promise. Where is it?"

"Kreacher has-Kreacher has been keeping it safe since the blood traitor master tried to throw it out. Kreacher-"

"Give it to me, Kreacher"

The elf reached into its dirty apron and pulled it out. For a fraction of a second, it stared at the Dark lord's Horcrux, before handing it over to Harry.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he said gently, holding it, feeling it.

It was definitely the correct locket, there could be no argument. It felt...malignant. But in a way that felt oddly comfortable.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he told the elf sincerely.

He aimed his wand towards it. It still just stared at him, with slightly unfocused eyes.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased with your service"

It only had the chance for a look of deep agony to cross its face as he said "Avada Kedavra"

He set about the task of getting rid of the body, the Dark Lord's advice on the subject echoing in his mind.

' _For some reason, living creatures that were not conjured do not Vanish easily. Oftentimes, this extends to their corpses as well. When getting rid of a body, the easiest option is to transfigure it and then to vanish the transfigured result'  
_

"Mutatium," He said, keeping the image of a block of wood clearly in his mind. When that was done, a quick Evanesco took care of the rest.

Immediately, he ran up to his room and got his mirror out of the trunk. The instant he summoned him, Voldemort's face appeared on the other side.

" _$Report$"_

" _$My lord, I have the locket$"_

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. _"$Show me$"_ He hissed.

Harry held the Locket up, moving it closer to the mirror.

" _$Well done, Harry. Well done. Where is Black?$"_

" _$He is our for the day, my lord. He even told me he may be back very late tonight. It is possible that he would finish early and return earlier, but highly unlikely. Lupin is coming this evening, but no earlier than six$"_

" _$Bella will be there in ten minutes$"_

" _$I will be ready, my lord$"_

" _$Excellent. Over and over again, Harry, you have proven yourself to be my most reliable, most trustworthy. I am honored to have such as you sworn to me$"_

" _$I-The honor is mine, my lord$"_

" _$Ten minutes$"_ the Dark Lord said, and the mirror went blank.

As he waited, Harry sat on his bed, stroked the locket, and began to think about what he would say about Kreacher's apparent disappearance.

' _I don't have to say anything. I'll just act surprised when the elf doesn't come after Sirius calls it. It's not as if there's a body for them to find'_

A crack split the air downstairs. He ran out of his room, leaving the locket on his bed in his haste, just in time to hear Bellatrix happily calling out.

"Hello? Anybody home? Little Harrykins, are you there?"

He ran down the corridor, to the top of the stairs.

"Up here, Bella!"

"Harry!" She screeched, sounding positively delighted. "I must thank you for the invitation. It's been ever so long since I've been in this house, and with such pleasant company!"

The floorboards creaked as she made her way up the stairs. She caught sight of him and broke into an even bigger smile than she had been wearing before.

"And how has the home of Black been treating you, ickle Harry?"

' _Mad as a hatter, this one. Probably was before Azkaban, too'_

"Good enough," he said with a shrug. "Come on, I don't want to just hang around for hours"

"Afraid of cousin Sirius? You said he won't be home for ages yet" she said back with a pout.

"He probably won't, but I can't say for sure"

"It's been so long" she drawled, trailing her fingers along the wall. "I just want to enjoy my time here"

"Bella, come on. He wants this done as quickly as possible"

At the reference to their lord, her face changed. In a flash, she went from whiny to dead-serious.

"Of course. Give me what he desires"

"It's in my room, let me just-"

"Ooh! Let me come!"

' _Totally fucking crazy'_

"Sure, why not? Come on, it's Regulus' old room"

"You sleep in a traitor's bed?" She hissed, her emotions shifting to anger instantly.

"I couldn't exactly tell Sirius that I don't want to because he was a traitor, could I?"

"No," she said, relenting after a short pause. "I guess you couldn't"

"Yeah. Ok, come on"

She followed him down the corridor, stopping every few meters to inform him of some absolutely vital piece of history that had occurred at that location in the House.

"And that was our room. I remember, when Andromeda-"

"Sorry, Bella. But is this all really that important?"

She looked absurdly hurt by his comment.

"This was my childhood home, Potter. Pardon me for feeling a bit of nostalgia"

"Sorry. It's just taken us ten minutes to walk this corridor"

"Fine," she said pouting and flounced forward. "Let's go get this locket"

"It's in my room. Had to kill the elf for it, but-"

"You killed Kreacher?" She interrupted.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I wanted to kill him! He was mine!"

"Bella. The Dark Lord told me to kill it"

She immediately took on an apologetic expression.

"Well, in that case. Good on you for listening to our Lord!"

"Thanks" he muttered, walking into his room with Bellatrix right behind him.

' _Absolute fucking nutter. Total fruitcake'_

"Here," He said, gingerly passing it to her.

"Wonderful". She placed it in her pocket. "I hear you had some fun with your muggle relatives?"

"Yeah," He said, quite unsure where she was heading with it.

"And how was it?"

She stared at him expectantly.

"It was-good, I guess"

"You guess? Our Lord gave you a gift, and-"

"No, no, not like that" he held his hands up beseechingly. "It was just over too quickly. I had to get back to Hogwarts, so we couldn't really stay and just have fun. I had to kill them too quickly"

She stared at him for a few seconds, her head cocked to one side before she threw her neck back and laughed raucously.

"Oh, ickle Harry"

She sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

Quite uncomfortable, he sat down next to her.

"Bella, shouldn't you be-"

"Shh!" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Maybe, if you're good" she whispered, in what Harry realized with dawning horror was an attempt at a sultry tone, "I'll take you one day, and we can play with muggles for hours and hours"

' _Totally crazy'_

"That-that could be nice"

"I'm sure I have lots to teach you," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

' _Why the fuck is this happening?'_

"Um, yeah, I'm sure, but shouldn't you be going, I mean-"

"Or maybe" she whispered, ignoring his input totally, "you have something to teach me. What did you do to them?"

' _Just play along with her'_ he thought urgently, ' _otherwise, she's never gonna leave. And it's not like Sirius will walk in any minute'  
_

"I uh, broke my uncle's legs and crucio'd their kid"

"Is that all?" She said, sounding disappointed.

He bristled at the insult against his imagination.

"No," he said, not hearing the downstairs floorboards creaking.

"They were screaming at me to stop hurting him, so I told my aunt that I would"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"I said" and he smiled, reveling in the memory, "that I'd stop as soon as she begged me to kill him"

She began to cackle, her laughter verging in hysteria. He joined in after a few seconds.

"And did she?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly.

"No," he said, a bit regretfully. "I left it too long, and it broke his mind"

"Hate it when that happens," she said, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah"

And she kissed him.

It wasn't like anything he'd experienced, with Daphne or with Pansy. There was a sense of hunger to it, almost like she was trying to swallow him whole.

After a second or two, he gathered enough self-control to pull back.

"Bella-I-Daphne, and I, we're-"

"Hush. Do you know how long it's been? And now Rodolphus is dead, and I-"

Glass shattered, tearing them both out of their reverie and making their heads spin around.

Sirius stood at the entrance to the room, staring straight ahead, his mouth working soundlessly. He seemed to be mouthing Harry's name, over and over again. His eyes bulged out of his pale face, betrayal, and horror written across his expression.

By his feet, a broken bottle spread a pool of butterbeer.

There was a perfect crystallized moment where time stopped.

Harry broke it.

A small, nearly forgotten part of his mind curled into a ball and screamed, as he flashed his wand through a familiar motion.

"Avada Kedavra," He said, the words bitter on his lips.

And as the green light collided with his godfather's chest, it illuminated the depths of pain within his eyes.

Sirius Black fell forward, the pain etched into his face not changing even as his corpse hit the floor.

 **AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 7

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 7

"In me, you lived — and, in my death — see by this face, which is your own, how wholly, how completely, you have killed — yourself!"—Edgar Allen Poe-William Wilson

* * *

Harry sat there on his bed, staring straight ahead, absolutely numb.

' _Shouldn't I feel something? He-he loved me, and I just-I just killed him. Just like that'_

Beside him, Bella sat, looking just as shocked. After a few seconds though, she started laughing, more hysterically even than she had up until then.

"Oh, well done! Well done!"

She bounded off the bed, and he winced as she strode towards Sirius' body and began kicking it, punctuating each kick with a squealed insult.

"Worthless! Blood-traitor! Embarrassment to our family! You-"

"Bella! Shut the fuck up! I need to think!"

She looked back at him, her leg half raised. He stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"Well," she said petulantly, "What do you need to think about?"

A dull thump informed Harry that she had kicked Sirius again. Something started to ache at the base of his skull.

"What the fuck do you think?" He snarled, "I need to figure out what to tell the Order! How to explain this!"

His hands waved towards his godfather's body.

"It's simple," she said, looking at him like he was an absolute idiot. "Just leave. Come with me to the Dark Lord"

' _It could work. I can't just get rid of the body, it's not like with the elf. I could just..run away. Escape this'_

' _But the Cabinet. My spying. I can't just-just leave it all. I don't want to just leave Hogwarts. Not yet. No, there has to be a way'_

An idea occurred to him.

"No"

"What do you mean, no? You can't just be sitting here when the werewolf comes, he'll-"

"I know. That's why we're gonna make it look like you attacked us"

She cackled. "As if I would attack and leave you unharmed. If we were really enemies, I would-"

"I'm aware," he said grimly. "We're gonna need to make it look realistic. Totally realistic"

She stopped laughing, the sound cutting off abruptly as if from a faucet that had been turned off.

"And why did I leave you alive?"

"Because I fought you. And the Dark Lord told you that he wanted to kill me himself. They'll believe that I promise you. But we're gonna-"

"It won't be something that you could just fake" she interrupted, her eyes not moving from him. "They'll test for the Cruciatus. They'd never believe that I had you under my power and didn't cast it. Not for a second"

"No. They wouldn't". The words fell with grim finality.

She drew her wand, pointing it at Harry with a small smile playing at her lips.

"No-one's ever asked me to Crucio them before. Not when I hadn't had the chance to play with them first"

"What can I say?" Bitterness dripped off his words. "I'm unique"

A mad light danced in her eyes as she raised her wand. "That you are"

"Wait!"

Disappointment flashed across her face.

"We need to-we need to make it look realistic. Like-like there was a fight. Spell marks on the walls. And-and I should ask-I should ask the Dark Lord before we do this"

"I'll set the scene while you contact him. What should I do with dear Sirius?"

He felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the body.

' _I can't do this. Not now'_

He banished the thought and spoke with a thick voice.

"Leave him. It looks like you surprised him. That's good"

He grabbed the mirror, and as he started calling the Dark Lord, he heard Bella merrily shout off a blasting hex.

Instantly, the Dark Lord appeared in the mirror.

" _$What is the problem? Bellatrix has not returned. What happened?$"_

Harry swallowed, his eyes flickering to Sirius' body and back. He squeezed them tightly shut for a moment before he began to speak.

He quickly explained what had happened, and outlined his plan.

In the background, Bella laughed as something broke loudly.

" _$You do not have to do this$"_ the Dark Lord finally said. _"$There can be no doubt about your dedication, but this is not necessary. It would help our cause if you are still believed to be on their side, but that could still be arranged$"_

In his mind's eye, he saw Sirius' last expression again.

He winced.

" _$This will work, my lord. And it will make them more likely to trust me, they will think I desire revenge. They won't suspect me, I'm sure of it$"_

 _"$No. If done correctly, they won't. But it cannot be feigned. This will have to actually happen$"  
_

His eyes flicked to Sirius' corpse again.

' _And it's nothing less than I deserve'_

" _$I know$"_

The Dark Lord nodded, eyes gleaming.

 _"$So you do. Do not allow yourself to feel guilty. You took the appropriate action. Had you given him a moment to recover his senses, he would surely have attempted to kill you$"  
_

Harry tried to answer, to agree, but the words caught in his throat.

" _$You still remember how to clear your wand? They will surely cast a Priori Incatatem$"_

" _$I do$"_

" _$Good. Replace it with spells you would have used, were you truly attacked. They will either take you to St. Mungo's or to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Healer Deschain or Severus will keep me informed. If they seem to distrust you, I will kill everyone there as I remove you from their custody$"_

Harry nodded.

" _$Give the mirror to Bella. When I am done speaking with her, hide it in your trunk. Focus on clearing your wand and making it look as if you were simply relaxing when you were attacked. Leave a book or two open on your bed$"_

" _$I will$"_

" _$Good. Harry. I have faith in you$"_

He walked out of the room and handed Bella the mirror.

He tried to avoid looking at Sirius when he re-entered, but his eyes were drawn to the corpse.

' _I deserve what's coming. If anyone ever did, I do. He loved me, and just wanted to help me, and I-'_

He shook his head, allowing numbness to settle upon him again.

He began to clear his wand, filling the memory up with Disarmers, Stunners, Blasting Hexes, Shields, and a Praefoco.

' _They'll believe that all right'_

After setting up his room in the quay the Dark Lord had suggested, he sat and waited for Bella to come back in, his heart pounding.

She was clearly finished talking to the Dark Lord, as he could again hear her mad laughter echoing against the backdrop of small explosions.

As he waited, his eyes again fell on Sirius.

' _This is all your fault'_ he thought savagely. ' _You weren't meant to be here. Why did you come home early? Why?'_

Without making a conscious decision, he found himself standing next to Sirius.

"You weren't meant to be here!" He hissed.

"Why?!"

He kicked Sirius.

"Why the fuck did you come home early?! Look at what you've done! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! WHY!DID! YOU! COME! BACK! EARLY!"

He punctuated each shouted word with a kick, turning Sirius over onto his back.

His eyes were open, staring sightlessly in blank accusation.

The muscles in his face had started to relax, making him look like he could be sleeping. If the open eyes could be ignored.

"Why?" Harry whispered. "This isn't my fault. I had to do it. You made me do it. Fuck you!"

"It's therapeutic, isn't it?"

He jumped up at Bella's sudden words.

"Huh?"

"Kicking the dog. It's therapeutic, isn't it?"

She was looking at him expectantly, her head cocked to the side.

' _Doesn't that hurt her neck? Fuck, it's annoying, makes me feel like I'm sideways, and-'_

"Isn't it?" She repeated.

He let out a ragged laugh.

"Let's do this. Give me the mirror"

He quickly stowed it in his trunk and turned to face her raised wand.

"Wait. They're gonna see marks all over the walls outside. They should find me out there"

"Clever boy" she whispered.

He shivered. Adrenalin started pounding through him as he walked out of his room and into the corridor.

Bella had really gone to work on it. There wasn't more than a meter stretch of unmarked wall. Burns and dents dotted it all. He walked down the corridor until he was near the top of the staircase.

"Ok," he said, turning to face her. "Let's get this over with"

She cackled as she raised her wand.

"After this, I'm going to owe you a Christmas present. Crucio!"

Every inch of skin, every nerve screamed in sudden agony. His eyeballs were going to explode, his head was going to burst. White-hot pain blinded him, and he could hear nothing but his own tortured screams. All thought ceased, and there was nothing but the most extreme pain he had ever experienced, covering his entire body.

As soon as it had begun, it was over.

He lay on the floor, twitching and shaking as breath slowly returned.

' _I deserve this'_

"Are you alright, ickle Harry?"

"Peachy" he muttered, holding back bile.

"Lovely. You know, I can see why He trusts you so much"

Her next incantation was lost in her giggles.

His left arm began bending, pressure building on it as it twisted in the wrong direction.

And with a snap, it broke.

He had a moment before the pain burst into his mind. When it did, he screamed, and rolled onto his back, clutching at his arm.

"Still good to go?" She asked happily.

' _LET IT STOP! STOP IT!'_

' _I deserve this'_

He gritted his teeth together, grinding them tight.

"Just fucking do it"

Something flashed across his face, hot and sharp. Warm blood started spurting out and covering his face, starting from just an inch or two away from his right eye.

"My fucking face!"

"Your eyes are fine, aren't they? Besides, the scar will be sexy. Stop whining"

"Just fucking carry on!"

The pain from his arm felt like it was building. He still hadn't stopped twitching after the Cruciatus. And now his face felt like it was on fire.

Something bludgeoned its way into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and hurting far worse then a hit from a bludger did.

It took almost a minute before he could breathe properly again, and when he inhaled, a sharp stabbing pain accompanied it.

"No. No more" he said weakly, trying to back away. When he did so, he knocked his left elbow on the floor.

Stars appeared, flashing in front of his eyes as he bit through his tongue.

"Almost done, harrykins. Shhh, it'll be over soon"

' _I deserve this'_

A long gash opened across his chest. Not as deep as the one on his face, it still stung. And it made his breathing harder, more shallow.

"Bella. I-enough. Please, enough"

Through the film of blood coating his eyes, he saw her pout.

"Now you just sound like everyone else. But we're almost done. Oh! I almost forget!"

She dropped a large, jet-black stone on the floor.

"You saw me drop this while we were fighting, ok?"

Head spinning, he managed to answer. "Sure"

"Crucio!"

An eternity of torment passed, and the pain receded.

Harry found himself lying on his stomach, his broken arm crushed between his body and the floor.

He screamed until he was sure his throat would burst.

"Shh. Almost done. Just two more things"

"Please" he whimpered. "Please, Bellatrix. I need-I need the hospital. I-I don't want to die-"

"Silly Harry," she said gently, "you will go to the hospital. The wolf will take you. And you won't die"

"I-I feel-"

"I'm an expert. You'll survive at least for a day or two without medical attention. And if no one's heard anything by midnight, Daphne will get in touch with Dumbledore, say she can't reach you and she's worried"

"Pl-plea"

"Hush"

Hundreds of little cuts appeared, covering his legs.

Something tore in his throat, and he coughed up blood with his screams.

"Just one more thing"

Something seemed to smash him over the back of the head.

Everything started spinning, and the room slowly began getting darker and darker.

"Sleep now, ickle Harry. You'll be fine. I promise"

He heard a giggle as his eyes closed and darkness filled the world.

"Even if you won't fuck me, you still make me feel so good. Sleep now"

Warm lips pressed against his own, as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

The first thing he noticed, was that Sirius stood in front of him.

Alive and whole, his hands in his pockets, Sirius stood there.

His mouth fell open at the sight, and it was then that he realized that he didn't feel any pain.

No screaming agony from his arm, no dull ache in his chest, no harsh pain coming from his face.

He looked around, noting with interest that he seemed to be in the Wizengamot's courtroom.

"Am I dead?"

Sirius ignored his words and just kept staring straight into his face.

"Why am I here? Where is this?"

No response.

"Answer me!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the chambers.

"You know. I escaped Azkaban for you" Sirius finally said, staring straight into Harry's eyes.

"This is a dream"

"I found out Peter was alive and knew I'd be able to prove that I was innocent. So I escaped, to take care of you"

"This isn't real. You're dead!"

Sirius just ignored him.

"And you weren't what I was expecting, but I still loved you. Hell, I would have done anything for you"

"Leave me alone. I had to kill you, otherwise-"

"And you killed me. How could you do that?"

"I HAD TO!"

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you and Bellatrix. And then you cast that spell. You know why I didn't try to save myself?"

"I DONT CARE! I'M HAPPY THAT YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sirius didn't respond to that. He just carried on with what he had been saying.

"Because I preferred to die, rather than live in a world where you were a traitor"

"I KILLED YOU! I KICKED YOUR LIFELESS FUCKING CORPSE, AND I'D DO IT AGAIN!"

"I loved you. I treated you the best I could"

The world started growing dark around them. Harry looked around in fear, but Sirius didn't even seem to notice.

"And that's how you repay me?"

Everything went black.

* * *

Someone was shouting his name. He opened his eyes but still couldn't see who it was.

"HARRY!"

Sluggish thoughts ran through his brain.

' _It's Lupin. Start convincing him now'_

"Sirius?" He asked weakly.

He felt himself being lifted in strong arms. They started moving forward.

"Where's Sirius?" He slurred.

"Harry, just hold on! We're going to the hospital. Just hold on"

Lupin's voice hitched.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" he managed to get out. "She-she was here"

The walking movement stopped. Lupin stood still for a moment, seeming to sag forward.

"Just hold on, Harry. We'll be at St. Mungo's in a minute. Hold on"

They disappeared in a swirl, and once more, everything went black.

* * *

"How could you do it?" Sirius asked.

"It was you or me"

"I just don't understand. Peter-Peter was always a coward. But you? How could you give in to him? He killed your parents!"

"And he's done nothing but help me!"

"And how could you kill me? I thought we were friends. I thought- I thought you liked me. Wasn't I good to you? Did I do something wrong?"

"You picked the wrong side" Harry whispered.

* * *

When he woke up, everything around him was white.

He was lying on his back in something soft, and his neck seemed to be held in place by something.

' _Definitely St. Mungos'  
_

He ran through a mental checklist of his injuries.

His arm seemed to be fine, although all his muscles felt stiff.

His face. There was a line of something sticky down his face.

' _Probably some gross ointment for that cut'_

His chest felt fine, and so did his legs.

His head hurt slightly, but not too bad. That could also just be from looking around the room without his glasses on.

' _Where are they? I hope someone's got my stuff. My wand. But all in all, I'm ok. Interesting'  
_

' _That was easy. I'd have expected it to take a lot longer than that'_

He coughed. Less than a second later, a blurry figure blocked his sight.

"Here, Mr. Potter. Drink slowly"

A glass was pressed against his lips. He gulped the water down, letting it ease through his parched throat.

He coughed again.

"Small sips, Mr. Potter. One sec, and we'll have your glasses. Can you hold the glass?"

"I-" he coughed. "I think so"

"Try"

He lifted his hands, feeling weak, and gripped it, feeling as the other man let go.

"Excellent. Just a second"

The man walked off, returning a few seconds later and sliding Harry's glasses onto his noses.

He blinked a few times, and the room settled into focus.

"Can you see alright, Mr. Potter?"

Harry focused on the man in front of him.

He was dressed in a set of Healer's robes, with a brass name tag announcing him as Healer Daniels.

"Yeah"

"Excellent. I just want to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. Just to check that you're not suffering memory loss or the like if that's ok?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Ok. What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter"

Daniels marked something off on his clipboard.

"Are you in school?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts, in my fifth year. I'm in Slytherin"

"What subjects do you take?"

"Uh. Defense, History, Theory, Runes, Arithmancy-"

"Perfect. Do you know how you got here?"

"I-kind of? I'm in St. Mungo's, right?"

At Daniels' nod, Harry carried on, trying to make himself seem agitated.

"Uh. Someone picked me up. I remember-we were attacked"

"We?"

"My godfather. Sirius-"

He broke off, not needing to fake his tears.

Healer Daniels nodded in kind understanding, before gently asking: "how much of the attack do you remember?"

"I-all of it. Bellatrix Lestrange. She-she just appeared. And-and Sirius, He was talking to me, and she-she-"

He buried his face in his hands.

' _He's buying it. Good. It's all fucking Bella's fault anyway'  
_

"I'm so, so sorry, Mr. Potter. I know this must be difficult for you. You don't need to go through all the details with me now if you wish. I just need to make sure that your head is ok. You got hit with some form of concussion spell, and we aren't certain exactly which one, or what effects it could have"

"I-I remember fighting her. And she-she hit me with a lot of stuff, but she ran. And then everything went black, and someone picked me up. And then I woke up"

Healer Daniels made another mark on his clipboard, before smiling reassuringly at Harry.

"Well, your memory seems to be fine. We're going to keep you under observation for today and tomorrow, and then you'll be released"

"What-what day is it? How long was I out?"

"Today is Sunday, the third of February. You've been unconscious for approximately five weeks"

' _What. The. Fuck'_

Noticing Harry's look of dismay, the healer quickly explained. "Due to the unknown nature of your head injury, we wanted to as careful as we possibly could. There are certain Dark curses that will only truly activate once the patient is conscious. Until that's point, they remain dormant, waiting to strike. As you can imagine, we wanted to avoid such a situation"

"Five weeks? Hogwarts started again? It's been five weeks?"

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore should be arriving within the hour to speak to you. Do you have any questions?"

' _Does he suspect me?'_

"What-what happened to me? I mean, what injuries did I have? I feel fine now, but I remember being in pain everywhere"

"Your left arm was broken in two places. You had three broken ribs and a large cut across your chest. Your legs were covered in nearly hundreds of small cuts and bruises. You showed signs of having been placed under the Cruciatus, as well as the concussion curse we discussed"

"And-my face?"

For the first time, the healer showed signs of discomfort.

"You-have a scar. The cut was easy enough to deal with, but curses often-"

"Can I see? Do you have a mirror?"

Wordlessly, a mirror was conjured. Just before he raised it up, Daniels spoke. "Don't be alarmed. The discoloration is from an ointment we put on it. When you shower today, it'll come off"

And the mirror was raised.

Harry flinched. A long, jagged scar ran across most of his face, moving down in a vertical line from a point an inch to the right of his eye. It ran down to just below his mouth, and it curved across his face there, coming to an end by his left cheekbone.

' _I deserve this'_

"There are incredible cosmetics available. Nothing will be able to totally get rid of it, but-"

"Thank you," He said coldly. "Could I have some privacy, please?"

"Mr. Potter, I-"

"Please?"

Healer Daniels relented. "Your headmaster should be here soon," he said, before walking out of the room. "If you need anything before then, anything at all. Just let me know"

Harry ignored him.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Harry threw the mirror at the wall as hard as he could.

' _Fuck you, Sirius! This is all your fault!'_

* * *

When Dumbledore came in, he found Harry sitting morosely on his hospital bed, staring into the mirror.

He'd found his wand on the bedside table, and after a bit, had repaired and summoned the mirror to himself.

Of course, he'd broken it again, cursing Sirius' name with tears in his eyes.

He'd fixed it again after that.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, walking into the room, "I'm glad to see you awake"

Harry grunted.

' _If he suspects me, I'm fucked. I can't deal with that type of shit now. Won't be able to'_

Dumbledore conjured himself an armchair next to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, quietly.

Harry laughed. "Pretty shit, to be honest"

"I cannot pretend to profess surprise. Harry, what you have been through..." Dumbledore clicked his tongue sadly, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Most adults have not experienced half as much difficulty in their lives as you have. And that is why you are stronger than them?"

"Am I?"

' _I was definitely stronger than Sirius'_

Tears filled his eyes. He didn't rub them away.

"Indeed you are. You have not let the challenges that you experienced cripple you. Many others in your position would have"

Dumbledore reached out and gripped Harry's hand.

"I could offer you hundreds of empty, meaningless platitudes, about how Sirius is in a better place now, about how the dead are not gone. But that is not what you want to hear, is it?"

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on Dumbledore's.

"What I will tell you, Harry is that Sirius loved you, very, very much. That he loved you so much, he gathered the energy to escape Azkaban, all in order to take custody of you. That he wrote me regularly, asking for advice about how he could build a stronger relationship with you, how he could help you, what I felt you were missing that he could give. He lived for you, Harry"

Dumbledore's words were like someone was stabbing Harry repeatedly.

"And when Bellatrix came, she took him by surprise. That much was clear from the scene itself. And at some point, I will ask you to recount what occurred there, but not right now. Now is not the time. But Sirius' death, by all appearances, gave you the chance to gather your energy and to fight. He died for you. And the Sirius I knew, would have been glad to do so"

' _He did die for me. But not in the way that you think'_

Dumbledore continued "Remember Sirius," He said, "And remember the love you shared. That is why we fight"

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Thank you, sir"

"Will you be up to returning to Hogwarts upon your release?"

"I-I think so. I can't just-just give up on my life. Sirius-he wouldn't want that"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No. He wouldn't"

"But what-what happens to me now? Where do I live, in the summer?"

"I believe, that your best option will be to apply for emancipation. The Wizengamot will grant it, this I guarantee. And in the summer, Hogwarts will be open to you"

"I-Yeah. Sounds-sounds good"

"Harry. I know you have been through an extremely traumatic experience. I would like you to speak to Healer Deschain again. At least while you are still in St. Mungos"

Harry nodded.

"Excellent. As I said, at some point, I would like you to tell me more details about what happened. But for now, rest. I will take you back to Hogwarts, once you are released. And do not fear for your safety here. Your room is guarded at all times"

Dumbledore rose as if to leave.

"Sir? Sirius-was he buried?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, a shadow catching his face.

"Next to your parents, in fact"

"Could you take me? Before-before going back to Hogwarts?"

"Certainly. But do not focus on that right now. Focus on finishing your healing, on restoring your mind and body to their best state"

Dumbledore strode out of the room, the door closing behind him.

' _Restore my mind'_ Harry thought, looking at his face in the mirror. ' _Maybe once I kill you, my mind will be at peace'_

He began to laugh.

Were someone in the room, they might have commented on the similarity between that laugh and the mad cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	12. Interlude IV

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude IV

 _Slytherin Common Room_

"So he's awake?" Theo asked, talking in a low voice, barely able to be heard over the fire's crackling.

Daphne nodded.

"Fucking crazy, what he did. I'd never be able to do that. No way in hell" Draco said.

Tori gave a little nod and cuddled up tighter to him.

Daphne wanted to scream.

' _You know nothing!'_ She wanted to shout. ' _You don't know jack shit about dedication!'_

Instead, she just nodded as well.

Truth be told, she was worried.

Harry would be coming back, and that was something far better than good news.

The last month without him had been...difficult, to say the least.

Without him there, by her side, she just felt so lost. So aimless. It was like a part of her had been taken away.

She'd gotten more detentions, had more points removed from Slytherin, gotten in more fights in the last month than she had in the rest of her entire school career.

As if any of that really mattered.

What mattered was that Harry had been lying unconscious. That the boy, no, the man, that she could finally admit to herself who she loved, was lying in a hospital bed, dead to the world.

And now he was awake and would be returning to her, returning to make her whole again.

But she had no idea how Harry would be.

He had liked Sirius. Even loved him.

And when push came to shove, when he needed to. He had killed Sirius.

She could clearly remember Harry talking about his godfather, with a tremble in his voice. Saying how he didn't want the man to have to die.

And he had been the one to kill him.

' _It's gonna fuck with his head. He doesn't-he doesn't know how to turn off. Not properly'_

She discovered within herself, that she had no idea what to expect. What Harry would now be like.

' _The Harry I knew. He's gone. It's as irreversible as that scar is. And I'll have to see if I can deal with the new one. And if I cant'_

Well, if she couldn't, she would kill Bellatrix.

She had come so close to attacking the deranged witch. So close.

But she was under no delusions regarding her abilities. She knew, in a fight, Bella would wipe the floor with her.

So she had just smiled, as Bella had taunted her, talking about how pretty Harry looked covered in blood, how delicious his screams were. How Daphne never got Harry to scream that way for her.

Oddly enough, Bellatrix really seemed to have a crush on Harry. This was just her strange way of showing it.

Daphne told herself that. It helped, it kept her from doing something as monumentally stupid as attacking Bella would certainly prove to be.

But Merlin, when Bella talked about kissing Harry, it was hard to keep her anger in check.

' _He is mine! You stupid, insane bitch! You lunatic cunt, he's mine! He's mine, and I'm his, and you will never touch him again! Not unless I allow it! And no matter what, I will never give you that allowance. He! Is! Mine!'_

Someone had said something to her. She shook her head, clearing it.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said," Theo said, giving Blaise a sharp look. "You saw him, right?"

She couldn't help it. She shivered. She never wanted to see anyone she cared about looking like that. Certainly not Harry.

"His face. How bad is it?"

"It's-bad. I only really saw when they changed his bandage the one day, but it's bad. The scar-"

She drew a finger down her face, mimicking where Harry had been marred.

Tori shuddered and pulled in tighter against Draco.

' _I wonder if they're fucking yet? I should show her that charm'_

"Maybe you'll have to find a new pretty boy to keep you squealing"

Daphne spun around, quick enough for her back to crack.

Pansy stood there, her prefect's badge gleaming in the flickering firelight.

"Or maybe" the stupid bitch continued, "you'll just have to close your eyes and think of-"

She didn't finish the sentence. Harry had taught Daphne well, and a non-verbal reducto, accompanied by a flick of her wand, was all it took to throw Pansy into the wall.

She landed in a crumpled heap.

Daphne stood up, blood rushing in her ears as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

The common room was mostly empty, no-one there other than their group, Pansy, and two seventh year's.

The seventh year's looked up from their parchments for a moment. They looked at her expression and bent back to their work.

"You need to keep your whore mouth shut, Pansy. Friendly warning"

"I'm a whore?!" Pansy shrieked, staring up at her. "You just happily spread your legs, you don't even have the self-respect to-"

"Crucio!"

No one made a sound as Pansy screamed and writhed.

No one interrupted the pleasure flooding Daphne.

' _Just keep her under it. Don't lift it. Break her completely'_

It took all of her self-control, but she managed to drop the curse.

She breathed heavily, face flushed, and looked down on Pansy's twitching form.

A pale face appeared at the top of the stairs leading to one of the dorm rooms. Whoever it was, they took in the scene and retreated.

Daphne only saw this out of the corner of her eye. She kept her wand trained on Pansy.

"Listen up, bitch. The world's changed. And you're not on top anymore. Get used to it"

"I-I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up. God, could you be any more fucking dumb?"

She leaned in close to Pansy, pushing her wand against the other girl's robe.

"Listen to me. If it wouldn't be such a hassle to deal with afterward, I would kill you right now. It would be so fucking easy. Two words, Pansy. Just two words and you'd be dead. You won't have the chance to have your own boring, shitty life at the bottom. Leave me the fuck alone"

She walked off, spitting on Pansy as she left.

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus smiled as they filed in. Of course, Severus and Poppy had already been there for a good half-hour, but now the rest of the teachers were arriving.

The rest of Harry's teachers, to be precise.

As they settled into the seats ranged around his desk, he prepared his thoughts.

"As I'm sure you've all heard by now" he began, "Harry Potter has been woken up. He will be returning to Hogwarts in approximately two days, and will be starting lessons again next week"

None of them looked surprised, although Augustus did look apprehensive.

"Firstly, I would like you all to give copies of the work he has missed to his classmates. At least a list of what was covered. Undoubtedly, he will want to make the work up. I believe he will have a harder time in those classes that are not practical or focused on spellcrafting"

"Quite. The boy is intelligent, but most of his marks are a result of his hard work, not due to genius" Snape interjected. "Except in the practical classes. He truly seems to be gifted in those areas"

' _Who would have thought it possible? I certainly would never have believed I would hear Severus Snape complimenting James Potter's son'_

"Another thing I would like everyone to be on the watch for. In the past, Harry has shown that he reacts very strongly to stress and frustration"

Augustus muttered something. Albus just ignored it, choosing to move onwards.

"He was at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. I would be surprised were he not extremely angry. However, we must watch. None of us want a repeat of what happened last year"

"Well, at least with him back, Miss Greengrass should prove less of a handful"

He nodded to Minerva.

"I hope so. Now, I believe the best thing for him is to keep on with regular life. I do not believe he desires our pity. Of course, if he requires assistance, he will be given it. But he must be treated normally. No handling him gingerly. He will despise being treated like an invalid, or as if he has been the subject of a terrible tragedy. Which, of course, he has. Please, keep his best interests in mind. Coddling him, though you might wish to do so, will achieve nothing other than enraging him. Just pretend as if nothing happened, unless it truly impacts his ability to do something. Are we agreed?"

Everyone gave their assent.

"Excellent. Please, any questions, any requests, bring them to me. Have a lovely day"

' _Oh, Harry. What a nightmare your life has been'_

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

Torturing Bellatrix was always such a dreary experience. It was almost a pointless endeavor. She enjoyed his punishments, if for no other reason than they meant that she was receiving his attention.

He lifted the Crucio and gave a sigh.

Immediately, she sprang onto her knees in front of him, barely even twitching.

He really did admire her particular brand of insanity in some ways. It gave her strength that so many others lacked.

' _If only she was sane enough to obey'_

"It seems your error was not truly fatal, Bella. Harry has made a full recovery"

"That's wonderful, my lord! I am-"

"Silence"

He paused for a moment, watching her. Her expression did not change, not in the least.

"I believe that you have not understood this, try though I have to explain this to you. Harry is above you-"

"I know, my lord, I'm-"

"Silence. Can you not obey even so simple an order?"

Abashed, she turned we face to the floor.

"I encourage the petty squabbles for my attention for one reason. It pushes you all work harder, to serve me better. But Harry is not a part of your squabbles, now, or in the future. His Greengrass is not either. He is second only to me, Bella. He answers only to me. He is above you in my eyes in every way that you could possibly imagine. And this shall never change. An insult to him is an insult to me. An insult to his Greengrass is an insult to him. Do you understand, Bella?"

She nodded frantically, still not looking him in the eyes.

"You will view him as nothing more than an extension of my will"

A small smirk twisted his lips.

' _In some ways, he is'_

"If he desires you, he will inform you. You will not, ever again, disobey my orders. You were told to return immediately. You dallied. I should kill you for that. But I am merciful, Am I not?"

"You are, my lord" she whispered.

"Yes. I am. Do not despair. You could still take your place as highest amongst all my other followers. You could still hold so much of my attention"

Hope danced in her eyes.

"If you do not fail me again" He snarled. "Because, do you know what I will do if you fail me?"

She shook her head in mute terror.

"I will let you live. And you will serve me. But you will be nothing more than a brute. You will never hold my trust. And you will never speak to me, nor I to you. You will never even see me, bar when I am in public. And no matter what you do, no matter how well you perform, you will never rise above that station"

She shook worse than she had under the Cruciatus.

' _The correct tool for the correct person'_

"But I know you, Bella. You would never give up hope. You would never stop believing that if you simply do what you are told, you will receive the honor that you once held. And you never will. And wherever you go"

She was crying now, her body shaking with tears. He dropped his voice until it was just above a whisper. "Wherever you go, people will point you out to their friends. They will say: there goes Bellatrix Lestrange. She could have held Lord Voldemort's trust. She could have held His confidence. But she threw it away"

She dropped to the floor then, prostrating herself before him.

' _As is only right'_

"I do not want that to happen. I do not want to have to cast you aside. You could hold such greatness, such power and honor, and respect. I do not want to be disappointed in you. Do you?"

"N-n-no, m-my Lord"

"Then do not disappoint me. Get up. All is not lost"

She stood, wiping her tears away, her breath still hitching.

"There is a number of people I would like you to kill. Take a team of six. They are all team leaders of the international coalition"

"Thank you, my lord. I won't dis-"

"I want their heads piled together. With a sign below. Surrender, join or die. Lucius has their names and most recent locations. Prove that you are still worthy of your position"

Stammering her thanks and apologies, Bellatrix backed out of the room.

' _If everyone simply worshipped me as she does, it would all be so much easier. One day they will. One day they will all know that they are mine'_

* * *

 _Okunoshima Island, Japan_

Touma Himura sat at his writing desk, painstakingly writing the letter.

Although he was fluent in English, it wasn't his first language, and he did not want to give the impression of an illiterate fool. Certainly not in this letter.

Around him, his brave, loyal companions were gathered. Talking quietly amongst themselves, or simply watching him write.

Like him, they were each dressed traditionally, with the haori over their kimono. Like him, they each had a katana strapped to them.

Like him, they each scorned those who were willing to abandon tradition and embrace the talentless' way of living.

Like him, they were all prepared to kill everyone in their way, to drench Japan in blood in their quest to free it from the shackles of the talentless.

And like him, they were all overjoyed at the possibility of joining forces with the one who wished to free the entire world of the talentless' ugly presence.

Alone, they were not strong enough. It did not impugn his honor to admit such a thing. However, with Lord Voldemort's assistance, they would be. And they could certainly be a great assistance to him, in his noble quest.

He finished the letter and passed it to Reo to proofread. As his twin's eyes scanned the page, he looked at the picture he always kept on his person.

It was the last picture of their parents. They smiled at him, waving out of the photo.

They didn't know that a mere week after the picture was taken, they would be vaporized by the talentless.

He and Reo had been four years old at the time. And it was something neither of them could ever forget, or ever forgive.

No true Japanese could ever forgive such a thing. Not merely the murder of thousands, but the poisoning of the very land.

Reo nodded.

He whistled, and Tanuki flew off of her perch, landing on his outstretched arm.

"Take this to Lord Voldemort, please," he asked, bowing his head slightly. "He is in Europe. I believe in England"

The Albatross seemed to consider that for a second, before stretching out her leg.

He attached the envelope to it and watched as Tanuki stretched her wings and flew off, staring at her until she was no more than a distant speck in the sky.

"Soon," he said, turning away from the window. "Soon the talentless will suffer"

The cheers he received were heartwarming. But all he really needed to see was Reo's smile mirroring his own.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 8

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane"—Philip K. Dick-Valis

"If I am mad, it is mercy! May the gods pity the man who in his callousness can remain sane to the hideous end"—H.P. Lovecraft—The Temple

"So when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember there's always madness. Madness is the emergency exit"—Alan Moore-Batman: The Killing Joke

* * *

Harry was waiting when Dumbledore came to pick him up. He'd gotten dressed in some robes that had been left for him, and sat on the bed, waiting for Dumbledore to come.

He'd had one more check-up that morning, and after being told that he was in fine health, they'd given him the all clear to leave as soon as Dumbledore arrived.

Of course, they'd also told him that he'd need another check-up in a week's time and another one Easter time. Thankfully, those could be performed by Madam Pomfrey, so he wouldn't have to deal with the St. Mungo's staff poking and prodding him again.

He folded the Daily Prophet. After he'd asked for it, the hospital staff had been kind enough to provide a copy.

There was a small blurb about him, saying how a source had informed them that he had made a full recovery following a devastating attack by Bellatrix Lestrange.

' _It was devastating. That much is true'_

He laughed shrilly, looking at himself in the mirror again and running his fingers down his new scar.

It wasn't as bad looking now as it had been at first. Once he'd washed the ointment off, he'd been able to see it more clearly. It was still reddish, but that apparently would fade a bit. But it was almost as thick as one of his fingers, and he'd been informed that it would never get any thinner.

It pulled at his face, at the skin from both sides. Not too much, but enough to make him look slightly grotesque.

' _Well. They all loved me because of one scar. Maybe they'll hate me because of another. Or maybe they'll love me even more'_

He thought about it, and couldn't decide which prospect horrified him more.

There was another blurb in the Daily Prophet which captured his interest. A rambling piece about what seemed to be the beginnings of a coup in wizarding Japan. Most interestingly, the group causing all the chaos and terror there seemed to be allied with the Death Eaters.

The blurb was followed by an opinion piece, where the author argued that the ministry should attempt to bargain with "You-Know-Who"

The author's name was withheld upon their request.

' _Idiots. No bargaining. Surrender or die. They're all gonna die. I'll kill them all if I have to'_

He was laughing hysterically at the thought, imagining lining up half of Hogwarts and killing them one by one, when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called, hilarity bubbling under his voice.

Dumbledore walked in, and his good mood evaporated instantly.

' _Be very, very careful. If he suspects anything, you're as good as dead'_

"Harry" Dumbledore greeted warmly. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Definitely"

"Excellent. If you'll just come with me, we'll sign you out of here and head to the apparition point"

* * *

A sharp crack split the air as they arrived in Godric's Hollow. Luckily, it was mid-morning, so none of the muggle residents were wandering the streets to take notice of the sudden appearance of two people.

He'd heard about the statue, of course. Tracey had gotten a major kick out of telling him all about it, back in the second year. She'd even found pictures of it for him, not that the pictures did it justice, or that he had particularly wanted to see them.

As he stood, staring into the grotesquely smiling faces of the couple and their baby, tears pricked at his eyes and ice stabbed him in the heart.

' _Its all your fault'_ he thought angrily, ' _all of it. If you hadn't been so fucking stupid as to fight him, I could have had a normal life'_

He knew that his parents would hate him if they were alive. That they would be doing their best to kill him. And as he stared into their faces, he found he didn't care as much as he once would have.

' _You're dead. You're dead, and I'm alive. Fuck you both'_

He started walking away, and stopped, whipping his head back toward the statue.

For a second, he'd been sure that the expressions on the faces had changed.

But they hadn't.

Dumbledore led him through the cemetery, only stopping once they reached the three graves he had come to see.

"I-I have my own respects to pay," Dumbledore said, sounding as frail as Harry had ever heard him. "I will give you ten minutes of privacy, and then we must be on our way"

Harry nodded, not removing his gaze from his parent's last resting place.

As Dumbledore walked off, he ran his fingers over the lettering on the tombstones.

"The last enemy to be destroyed is death" he murmured. "How's that working out for you?"

All was silent around him, the few trees having long ago shed their last leaves. He hugged his robes tighter, shielding against the wind's bitter chill.

"You probably hate me. I would if I were you. But I don't give a shit. You"

He giggled.

"You don't mean fucking anything to me. Neither of you. And it's your own fucking fault. So stop looking at me like that! They all think you're smiling, but I can see the frowns! Stop it"

He stopped heart pounding.

' _I've gone totally mad'_

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have died. The Dark Lord is teaching me how to defeat death. How do you like that?"

He snapped his head to the side, coming to face Sirius' tombstone.

"And you" He hissed. "This is all your fucking fault! Why did you come home early? Do you know what you've put me through?! Fuck you!"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Coming here was a mistake" he whispered. "If I ever come here again, it'll be to tear that fucking statue down. Fuck you all. Fuck everyone"

He strode off to find Dumbledore, leaving the dead to their eternal sleep.

* * *

They stopped a few feet away from the Hogwarts Gates.

Harry swallowed thickly, staring up at the castle.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, in a gesture that was obviously meant to be comforting.

' _Maybe I'll cut your hands off'_ he thought and managed to keep the laughter from bursting out of him.

"Your friends have been desperate to see you," Dumbledore said kindly. "Miss Greengrass, in particular, has been inconsolable during your absence. If she had her way, she would have spent the last five weeks by your side"

Harry just nodded.

"You will start classes again only next week. We, that is to say, the teachers and I, decided to give you a few days to settle back in, and to start making heads and tails of what was learned in your absence"

When Harry didn't give a verbal response, Dumbledore continued talking.

"I believe Professor Snape would like to meet with you this evening. And on Saturday morning, I would like to meet with you. Please, prepare yourself. Horrific as it may be, I will ask you to recount the events of that terrible day"

Harry nodded again.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked quietly, watching Harry with growing worry.

"They're all going to stare" Harry whispered, stroking his new scar.

"Harry. They have been staring for years. It is no different now. Tell yourself that"

Harry nodded slowly. It was true, that no matter where he went, since coming into the wizarding world he'd been a cause for many stares.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm ready"

* * *

He made his way to his room quietly. The hallways had been mostly empty, with everyone in class.

He had crossed paths with the Bloody Baron on his way back, but the ghost had simply assessed him for a few moments before nodding and proceeding on its way.

The common room was thankfully empty. He heaved a sigh of relief as he headed up the stairs to his room.

He pushed the door open, and in a fluid motion drew his wand and aimed it at the person in front of him.

"Don't fucking do that!" he screamed lowering his wand, his heart pounding.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Daphne said pleadingly, arms held out before her.

"I almost just killed you! Would have been very fucking surprising, I'm sure!"

"I-I'm sorry. I won't-I just had to be here, you know?"

His eyes roved over her, absorbing every detail as if he'd never seen her before.

"I know," he said with a smile.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

And then she was on him, her lips on his, her tongue on his.

She pulled away from him for a moment.

"Never do that to me again. Don't you ever leave me like that"

"I-I didn't want to"

Unconsciously, one of his hands removed itself from her waist and stroked his scar.

She tracked the movement and dipped her head forward.

He shivered as her tongue trailed down his scar, as the sensations of pain and pleasure mingled in his face.

"Its a badge of pride," she said, before kissing him. "And now that you're here, I need you"

Before he knew it, she had pulled him forward until they were lying on his bed.

"I need you" She hissed as she scrabbled at his robes.

He grunted, ripping at her clothes, tearing the material as he pulled them roughly off of her. He slapped away her hand, and pulled off his own robe, throwing it to join her clothes on the floor.

He didn't hesitate. He growled, slamming into her.

His hands roamed her body.

Her eyes fluttered as she moaned, her whole body shaking as he continued to pound into her, his left hand rubbing the nub of flesh above her entrance.

"Fuck. I-I-"

With a shuddered moan, she arched her back, the tendons on her neck standing out as she shook.

It pushed him over the edge. He lunged forward, snarling as he exploded into her.

And it was over.

He slowly peeled himself off of her, dropping like a log onto the bed.

It was as if all his stress, all his frustration, and rage had been poured into her along with his seed.

He watched appreciatively as she sat up and leaned forward. Her ass rose a little bit off of the bed, pale, perfectly shaped flesh jiggling as she rummaged through her clothes.

She leaned back again and downed a small vial she'd taken out of her pocket.

"Contraception potion," she said in response to his quizzical look.

"And you just carry that around with you?"

She blushed. "No. But I knew you were coming back today, and I thought-I thought we wouldn't really have a chance to cast the charms"

"Maybe you should have a vial with you always. Just in case"

She punched him softly.

"I missed you. So much. I-I came to see you. But they-they wouldn't let me come again. Said it was a security risk, for you to have visitors. Fuckers"

"Yeah"

"I've been-I've been a bit crazy" she admitted. "I-haven't been in control of myself. I need you, Harry. I don't just like you, or like being with you. I love you. When you were gone-it was like a part of me was taken. You can't do that to me again"

"You think I wanted to?" He asked quietly, gesturing to his face.

"N-no. That's not what I meant. But-I want to be with you, Harry. Forever"

' _Forever'_ the word echoed in his mind. And there was a way, that was for sure. A way for forever to actually mean forever, and not just another few years.

"I-I want that," he said, voice scratchy. "I mean it. Daph-I'm fucking crazy. And-and I'm getting worse. I-what happened with Sirius-"

He stopped, rubbing his eyes.

"It-it's done something to me. I-I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I used to-used to care about them. All the people. Tonks, and Shacklebolt, and Elphias Doge. And-and I didn't want to hurt people unless they deserved it. I-"

He shook his head, trying to get the words together.

"Four years ago, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I felt bad about killing the muggles who'd hurt me. Now I-I don't care about anyone. Except for you, our friends, and the Dark Lord. I'll kill everyone else. Hurt them, break them, kill them. And I don't know what I'm gonna be like next year. But I'm-I'm afraid. I'm losing my mind, Daph. I loved him-"

He was crying now, the tears coming softly.

"I loved him, and I killed him. And it was his own fucking fault, and I hate him. And I see him in my dreams, and I kicked his corpse, and I told his grave to fuck off-I told my parents to fuck off. I'd kill them if they were here-"

He broke off, laughing suddenly. He stopped and stared straight into her eyes.

"I'm-I'm broken. And I don't know what's in my future. Kids? Could I be a parent? I'd fucking break them worse than I am. And-and I love you and want to be with you. That's all. I love you Daph. I'll kill everyone that stands against us. But I love you"

She twined her fingers through his, not breaking away from his gaze.

"I already told you. I love you" She said softly. "And when I'm with you, I feel sane. That's all I need to know"

He hugged her close to him. "And if-if anyone tries to separate us. Ever again. I'll kill them all. I'll burn the fucking earth for you"

"Was that a marriage proposal?" She said, half-laughing, half-crying.

"Fuck it. Why not? Let's do it"

"Maybe once the war is over, hot shot," she said back. "In the meantime, though. You've got weeks to make up for"

Sher reached down, in between his legs, and squeezed gently.

* * *

"So what's been happening while I was gone?" He asked, in between pulling on his pants and throwing on his robe.

They'd been in the room for what felt like hours. The second time around had been slower, with less frantic desire powering it. They had climaxed together.

"A lot. I mean, I've been so out of it. I was in detention about half the time. Just couldn't hold back from saying stupid things you know. And Snape almost killed me yesterday"

"Snape? Why?"

She looked quite bashful as she muttered something.

"Huh?"

"I said, I may have cast the Cruciatus on someone in our common room"

' _Ultimate pain. Exquisite, beautiful, every nerve ending screaming in utter agony as he prayed for an end to the delicious torment'_

"On who?" He said, ignoring the twitch from his nether regions at the mention of the curse.

"Pansy. Stupid bitch can't keep her mouth closed. And stupid me couldn't just ignore it"

"What did she say? And how the fuck did you get away with it? I mean-"

"It doesn't matter. It was a stupid comment, and it shouldn't have pissed me off so much. And Snape took care of everything"

"What do you mean?"

"He said someone came to him, all worried. Not one of-of us. They didn't want to snitch but-but they were scared. So he obliviated them. And everyone else in the dorm"

Harry whistled.

"I know, right? He really went all out. But he was seriously pissed off. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before"

"I'll bet he was"

"He said he's sure he got to everyone that could be a problem, but any of them could have gone to Dumbledore. They didn't, or I wouldn't be here, but they could have. And I'd be out"

He shivered, thinking about it.

"I'm meeting him tonight. He'll probably tell me all about it"

"Yeah. He's probably gonna tell you to control me"

Harry giggled.

' _I can't even control myself'_

"What else has been going on? What happened with Tori in the end? And all the others? Blaise, and Morag, and Andrea-"

Daphne sighed. "We told Tori. She took it about how I expected. Went all quiet, didn't really say anything. I heard her crying in her room later, but she wouldn't talk to me. But the next day she went to Draco, and whatever he said calmed her down"

"Or whatever he did," Harry said, flicking his tongue out.

"Or that. I mean, she's not gonna join, not completely. But she'll be like Narcissa is. All supportive, but not getting her own hands dirty"

He shrugged. It suited her, really. And it suited Draco too.

"What about the others? What's been going on with the group, with me gone?"

"Nothing. I mean, we haven't been meeting. Draco and Alaine have still been working on the Cabinet, and they say it's going well, but we haven't been meeting up as a group. Would be a waste of time, without you"

"So-"

"Still, the new people will be coming. Blaise knows. He's-he's joining. Over Easter. I don't know who spoke to him first, but both Theo and his mother convinced him"

"Nice"

"Yeah. Tori's still gonna come. I told her even if she doesn't become a Death Eater, she still needs to know how to fight"

"True enough"

"And Morag's coming, and Andrea, and Meredith. Alaine said that Horatio is in, but Jason isn't"

"Cool. So an extra five? And they all know the deal?"

"I don't know about Horatio. The others-I don't know. None of us spelled it out for them, but they're all smart enough to put two and two together"

"I hope so" he glanced at his watch and gave himself a quick once-over. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I have to be"

* * *

As he expected, almost everybody in the Great Hall turned to stare at him when he walked in, arm in arm with Daphne. He ignored the rising mutterings around the room, looked away from the way everyone's heads swiveled toward him.

' _I'll kill every one of you. I'll show you all what it feels like'_

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bursting out in hysterical laughter and kept his eyes focused on his seat.

He allowed his friends to shake his hands, to clap him on the back. To welcome him back.

' _Maybe I'll leave some of you alive'_

Conversation slowly rose around him again, as Draco started telling him something.

His friends seemed to be pretending nothing had happened. Like he hadn't been changed forever.

So he smiled and talked. He joked around and laughed at appropriate times.

And inside he wondered what it would be like, to have fiendfyre roaring through the Great Hall. How it would sound when there would be screams of pain replacing the murmurs of conversation.

Toward the end of dinner, Snape caught his eye and nodded.

' _Let's see what he has to say'_

* * *

"Welcome back, Harry. I trust that if any injuries still bother you, you will not be foolish, and will report it?"

"No. And I've got check-ups. Next week, and before Easter"

"Good," Snape said with a nod. "Now. The work on the Cabinet continues, and I estimate it will be complete shortly after Easter break"

"Ok. So then we'll-"

"Then, a trap will be laid, weaken Dumbledore. He will return to the castle, not at the height of his strength, and in an ambush, we will take him. But those are details that will be dealt with in the future. For now, the cabinet must be repaired"

Harry nodded.

"Next. I have tested the Occlumency of all the members of your group. While not brilliant, they are serviceable enough. They will be able to sense a mental intruder and take appropriate action. But now that you have returned, you should focus on their battle capabilities. They may be among the best fighters within Hogwarts, but most of them remain woefully unprepared for what awaits them"

Harry just laughed at that. "I'll teach them very well," he said, shaking with mirth.

' _By hook and by crook. They will learn'_

Snape watched him warily for a while, before continuing, in a softer voice.

"I must ask. How is your emotional state?"

Harry laughed again, before cutting it off suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm crazy," he said. "My mind-It's being weird"

"Because of Black, or because of what was done to you?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I don't know"

Snape kept his eyes trained on him, breathing deeply. "Are you able to control yourself?" He asked quietly.

Harry shrugged again. "I guess I'll see. I just-I just don't care anymore"

"About what?"

"I-I can keep pretending to care," he said, ignoring Snape's question entirely. "Until Dumbledore's dead. If I-if I keep that in mind, that there's an endpoint, I can keep pretending. But after that-after that, I'm just gonna do whatever the fuck I want. And that's that"

"Do you mean-"

"I'm not planning on abandoning my Lord," he said, "I just mean-if Someone pisses me off, I want to hurt them. If I want to hurt someone, I'm going to do it. But I can keep that bottled up. For a bit longer"

Snape stared into his eyes for a long few minutes before sighing deeply and leaning back in his chair.

"See that you do. At this point, for any revelations about your loyalty to come out would be more than devastating. And encourage Daphne as well. She will not repeat her performance the other day, and you will make sure of that"

"I'll try. But to be honest, I just wish I'd seen it. I think. Or maybe I don't. I don't know"

"Please, Harry. Make use of the tools you developed with Steven for stress relief. Do not be foolish. Not now. And maybe-maybe you'll find that they will help your mind. But it is only up to you"

"I know," he said, as he stood up. "Anything else?"

Snape shook his head mutely.

"Have a good night, Professor"

* * *

"Harry?"

He turned his attention away from the comforting sound of the lake and answered Draco.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to say. I'm glad you're back, mate. I missed you"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, wiped the tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Thanks. I-I missed you. All of you"

He fell asleep not long after that.

In his dream, neither Sirius nor his parents would talk to him. They ignored him, instead discussing amongst themselves what a tremendous disappointment he was.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 9

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

"The cries of the dead are terrible indeed; you should try not to hear them"—Philip K. Dick-Valis

"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -tear up the planks! here, here! -It is the beating of his hideous heart!"—Edgar Allen Poe-The Tell-Tale Heart

* * *

Harry slept as late as he could, on the first day back at Hogwarts. He slept fitfully throughout the night, waking up over and over again every few hours in a cold sweat, with Sirius' accusing eyes staring at him from within his dreams.

When he finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, it was already ten thirty.

He made his way to the kitchen, heading out to grab hold of some breakfast before going to check the progress on the Cabinet.

The elves certainly seemed happy to see him. The way they ran around, carrying trays piled up with all the food he could possibly eat had him chuckling.

' _Maybe I'll get myself one, one day. One that isn't crazy'_

* * *

The Room of Hidden Things was as magnificent as he remembered it. He smiled at the bloodstained ax, waved a hand in greeting to the stuffed troll, and ambled along, singing to himself, until he reached the cabinet.

He stroked it reverently, laughing as he thought about it.

' _Soon. Soon you'll be all fixed. Won't that be nice?'_

It seemed to hum back in response.

' _You want to help us kill Dumbledore, don't you? Won't that be fun? And then I'll be free'_

He was pleasantly surprised by how far they had progressed in his absence. Now, three-quarters of the runes were clearly visible and had obviously been fixed up.

' _Wow. Alaine's done well. I should reward him'_

A smile crossed his face.

' _I should let him scream'_

He stood there for a while, stroking the cabinet and imagining it vomiting out his companions.

' _Maybe I'll have Bella come. She'd love it. Oooh! Greyback! He'd have fun!'_

With such pleasant thoughts circling his mind, he eventually broke out of the reverie.

* * *

He stood at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, clutching his Firebolt.

' _Sirius gave it to me'_

"Fuck him" he muttered, taking off in the late morning sun.

' _Sirius loved flying. Remember?'_

He nodded absentmindedly. Sirius had loved flying so much, he'd figured out a way to enchant a motorcycle to fly. But he'd hated playing Quidditch. When Sirius flew, he'd told Harry, he felt too free to care about stupid rules.

The wind buffeted him, ripping at his robes. He laughed, his carefree voice echoing around the deserted pitch.

' _He was going to come to watch. Remember how he said he did come watch you play? How you reminded him of your father?'  
_

"I don't think I did" he muttered, angling his broom downward. "Dad never killed him".

He shot forward, barreling toward the ground. He only pulled out of the dive at the last second, then he skimmed mere inches above the ground, his feet kicking away the grass.

' _He said he'd even support Slytherin. Just because of you'_

"And I killed him," he said with a giggle. "And it felt so good. It was all his fault anyway. His and Bella's. Their fault. I did what I had to. That's all"

He landed and walked off the pitch, shoulders bent as if under a heavy weight.

Flying just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

* * *

"I've got a whole bunch of notes to give you," Tracey said after swallowing her pumpkin juice, "I think Daphne and Draco have your stuff from all the other classes, but I've got Arithmancy and Theory notes for you"

' _Do they matter? Does anything?'_

"Thanks," He said with a grin. "Need to keep my place at the top"

Tracey sniffed. "Good luck with that. I'll have you know, Granger's coming in top in everything. She's even beating me!"

He raised an eyebrow as his smile got even wider.

' _Let me put that mudblood bitch in her place. Show her she doesn't know anything'_

"No, seriously," Tracey said, leaning forward. "Apparently, she's averaging ninety-seven percent! Ninety-seven!"

' _Maybe I'll carve that into her face'_ he thought, running a finger along his own, ' _the mudblood got more than me on a test! Or maybe that would be too much. It wouldn't fit'_

' _But-I like Tracey. I don't want to carve her face up. Do I?'_

He paused with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, thinking about it. It would look interesting, he supposed. But did he really want to?

' _Maybe I should just stick to carving the mudblood up. Oh, look at me, I did so well on a test, whoop dee fucking doo!'_

' _I've gone totally round the bend. Lift doesn't go to the top floor. Few ants short of a picnic. I'm fucking crazy! Can't they see! Ha, I'll-'_

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Just wondering when you're starting classes again," Theo asked.

"Uh. Sunday? No. Monday. That's it. Monday. I'll start on Monday. Why?"

Theo shared a look with Draco, both of them seeming very concerned.

"Just wondering. What you gonna do till then? While everyone's in class, I mean?"

"I don't know. Probably try to catch up some work. I'll spend more time on runes" he gave Draco a significant look, "but just catch up in general. Hang around the library. Think about stuff"

Just then, the bell started ringing, announcing the end of lunch.

"Well, if you need anything. Let me know"

' _I need everything'_

He walked out of the Great Hall with them, even though he was planning on going to the library and they were going to class.

He had his invisibility cloak wrapped into a small bundle and tucked into his pocket, and he ran his fingers over the silky material as he walked, thinking about everything he'd look for in the Restricted Section.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder, and he spun around to look into Luna's face.

"You know," she told him after staring into his eyes for a few moments. "I can tell you're sad. The plimsies have been avoiding you"

He just blinked a few times, unable to tear his gaze away from her earnest expression.

"My mother died when I was young," she told him softly. "I saw it. I was sad for a long time too. It gets better"

She made as if to walk away, but he gripped her wrist tightly, holding her in place. "How did she die?" He whispered.

"Spell experiment went wrong" Luna explained, sounding quite nonchalant about the whole thing. "She was quite brilliant, I'm told"

' _You know nothing! I killed him! Me! And I'm glad!'_

He released her wrist and raised his hand to scratch at his wrist.

"Why didn't she have safety measures in place to prevent that?" He said, talking mostly to himself. He didn't notice how Luna lost a bit of her ethereal expression at his words, how her eyes seemed to focus, dropping their dreamy quality.

"Unless. Maybe she didn't care" he continued, still thinking aloud. "Maybe she just thought it could be fun. She was probably crazy too. Not so bad. Probably better for Luna, really, that-"

His face rocked to the side with her slap. He had his wand out and pointed at her instantly, but she didn't seem to notice, instead, she just stared at him furiously, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're-you're-you used to be kind!"

And she ran off, sobbing loudly.

He rubbed his cheek and looked at his friends' shocked expressions.

"What was that all about?" He wondered.

"Um. You just insulted her dead mother" Daphne said.

"Oh. That makes sense, then"

Draco and Theo shared another one of those horrified glances.

' _Those are really getting annoying. Maybe I should put out their eyes?'_

He giggled, kissed Daphne, and left the silent group behind as he went to the library.

* * *

As Harry walked away, Draco turned to Daphne and spoke quietly. "Daph, can we-Theo and I-can we have a word with you, please?"

She glanced at them, an amused expression flitting over her face for a second. "Skipping class to talk to little old me?"

"Snape will understand" Draco muttered. "Please, Daph. It's important"

She sighed. "Fine"

They hung at the back of the group, and snuck away, sitting down in an empty classroom.

"You're worried about Harry, aren't you?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" Theo asked back.

"I know I'm safe with him"

"That's not really an answer," Draco said, starting to pace. "He's gone-he's-"

"Totally batshit insane?" Theo said helpfully.

"Yeah"

"What are you saying?" She asked quietly, voice cold.

Neither of the boys missed the way her knuckles whitened as she gripped her wand.

"Fuck! Daphne, we're saying that we're his friends, and we're worried about him! Merlin! How can you be so blasé about it? Didn't you hear him? Haven't you seen how-"

"I've heard and seen a lot more than either of you. And yes, I am worried. But what are you going to do? You can't change the past. So you can either accept that this is how he is now, or you can fight it"

They both looked totally unconvinced. She sighed again.

"Look. Harry's been through a lot. Our Lord expects sacrifices from us, we all know that. And Harry's given everything he has to give. Just-give him time. Let him come back to himself"

"You really think he will?" Theo asked dubiously. "I mean, he's fucking gone totally-"

"I know!" She shrieked suddenly. "Do you think I don't know? What he had to do, what happened with Black, it tears at his mind! He dreams about it, and he thinks about it, and there's nothing I can do!"

"So that's what that was" Theo muttered, glancing at Draco, who nodded.

"What?"

"Last night," Draco said, clearing his throat. "Harry-he woke us up. He was screaming. But he-he was still asleep. Fast asleep. I called him a few times, and he didn't answer. Didn't even fucking move. I thought he was remembering what-what Bellatrix did. But it was what he did. That's what it was"

She nodded back. "Yeah. That-that thing with Black. It's been worse for him than what Bella did. He-he loved Black, really. He didn't want him to die at all. But when he had to"

A look of total adulation came over her face. "When he had to, he didn't hesitate. He killed Black, and he can't believe that he was right to do it. Because he loved him. But he can't believe that he was wrong to do it either. Because-because of our Lord, and the life he's chosen. So that-that split, that dichotomy. It's fucking up his mind"

Theo and Draco watched her, a bit frightened of the delighted way she had spoken about Black's murder.

"How-how do you know that? He-he told you?"

She gave Theo an absolutely withering look. "It's obvious if you listen to the words between what he says. He doesn't know how to say it, but it's what's going on. Trust me"

She laughed, her voice carrying such joy in it.

"When it comes to Harry, I'm the expert here"

"So what do we do?"

"Weren't you listening? There's nothing we can do. He'll sort it out himself. And I'll be there to help him."

"Maybe," Draco said slowly. "Maybe we should speak to Snape. He's good with this stuff"

Daphne focused on him intently, considering the idea for a bit before answering. "Fine. You and Theo can do it. You can tell him what I said. But Draco"

Draco looked back at her, gulping when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"If you cause me and Harry to be separated," she said softly, voice as dangerous as it had ever been. "If you cause him to be sent away from here. I promise you, I swear it on my blood, that you will beg for death. I'll keep you screaming for days. You will not come between us. Nobody will. Never again"

Draco swallowed again, staring into her deathly-serious eyes.

"I won't" he whispered. "I won't, and I'll make sure Snape doesn't"

"You had better" she muttered as she rose, and dusted her robe off.

* * *

He closed the book, being mindful not to slam it.

He didn't want anyone coming to look too closely. He was under his cloak with the book under as well, but sound could still escape.

For some reason, he hadn't thought about simply casting a silencing charm, not until he had closed the book did he even remember such things.

At first, he'd been trying to read up on the theory of soul magic. However, after about twenty minutes, he'd given it up as a waste of time. He wasn't really able to concentrate, and nothing he was reading was sinking in.

So he'd moved on, and instead started looking up curses.

He'd found some really interesting ones. Some of them he'd seen before, but he'd simply never really practiced them.

Like the eyeball deflating curse, which was said to cause intense pain and to be impossible to heal, unless the precise counter-curse was used.

Some of them, however, were totally new to him. Like the tongue melting curse, or the living nightmare curse.

After reading the tongue melting one though, he'd gotten distracted, and spent a while imagining casting it on Granger in the middle of a Theory class.

' _I'd probably get another award for special services to the school. Maybe they'd make her pose for the picture with me? With her mouth open, showing everyone that it's empty? She'd probably thank me, to be honest. Without a tongue, maybe she wouldn't feel the insane need to talk non-fucking-stop._

 _"Oh, look at me, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm a mudblood, but I'm so smart. Look at me everyone, I'm so smart, and my life is good, and I haven't had to kill anyone I love and aren't I the best?"'  
_

He'd stopped that train of thought, once he realized how absolutely lunatic it was. ' _Of course, they wouldn't give me an award. I'd get sent to Azkaban! Wake the fuck up!'  
_

He put away the book and started walking to dinner. He still had a bit of time before he had to get there.

As he walked, his thoughts began circling again. He thought about how wonderful, how incredibly freeing it had been to kill Sirius, how he'd feel so good if he just started killing random students. He sat down against a wall, hidden under his cloak, cast a silencing charm on himself, and wept as he remembered Sirius' expression,

' _I need help. I can't-I can't fucking do this. I don't have any control over my thoughts. I don't have any control over my mind. I'm going to do something fucking stupid. I need serious help'_

' _Like Sirius needed serious help. When he got out of Azkaban. Hah! He broke out of Azkaban for me, and I murdered him. That's pretty funny actually'_

Laughing, he stood back up and carried on walking.

' _Snape. Snape could help. I'll speak to him tonight. After dinner'_

* * *

After dinner, however, someone other than Snape felt the need to talk to him.

He was heading over to Snape's office when he heard someone calling his name.

"Yes?" He said, coming to face Longbottom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry sighed and nodded, before following the boy to a nearby alcove.

"How was your break?" He asked politely, but Longbottom just waved the question away.

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure how to say this" the boy began, shifting his weight nervously. From the way he held his hand resolutely in his pocket, Harry was sure there was a wand pointed at him.

' _I'll make you eat your fucking wand, you fat lump of shit!'_

"But-listen. I-I know that you've been through Hell"

' _Do you now?'_

"And-and B-Bellatrix Lestrange is an evil, evil bitch"

' _That's right. She broke your parents'_

"But-"

Harry cut him off. "Do you know what it's like, being under the Cruciatus?"

Neville paled.

"N-no, But-"

"It's...unique. Beautiful, in a way"

Harry's eyes focused on a point a few inches above Longbottom's left ear, causing him to turn his head to see what was there. When he saw nothing, he turned back to Harry, nervously.

"It's like-it's like an orchestra, all playing together. But all the instruments are broken. Your body, it just...screams. Everything screams. It's pain like-like nothing else. And your mind, it just-"

Neville was breathing quickly now, his eyes welling up.

"Your mind. It just stops. There's nothing, you know? No thought. No plans. No time. Just pure, unadulterated agony, encompassing everything. Only pain. And you-you hope that you'll die. You know you won't, but you still hope that you'll be an exception and just die. Because then there'll be no more pain. And it's-it's beautiful. Like a lion eating a young buck as it's mother escapes"

His voice died away, and he tore his gaze back to Longbottom's face.

The boy was crying now, his body shaking with his silent sobs, his every teardrop singing in Harry's heart.

"Sorry," He said sincerely, "what were you saying?"

Neville swallowed thickly and spoke as if there was something in his throat.

"What-what you said to L-Luna. It really hurt her feelings. She's been cr-crying all day. I-I wanted to ask you to apologize. I-I know you must not have meant it, that you must have misspoken or something, but-"

"Luna? Are you dating her?"

' _What did I say to her? Oh, right. Her mother. Well, it was true. Maybe I'll apologize. Keep up appearances'_

Neville nodded. "Will you?"

' _Date her? No- he means will I apologize, idiot'_

"Yeah. Sure"

"C-cool" Longbottom stuck out his hand.

' _Maybe I should do that fingernail curse?'_

Instead, he shook the boy's hand, smiling widely.

"I-I'm sorry. You-you shouldn't have had to go through that. Nobody should. Bellatrix should die"

Harry just nodded.

' _Do I want Bella to die? She's crazy, but so am I. And she's actually pretty cool'_

He made a show of looking at his watch.

"I uh, I'm meeting with Snape, so-"

"Sorry! Have a good night"

And Longbottom hurried away.

* * *

"So, I think I've lost my mind completely"

He fidgeted a bit, twiddling his thumbs as Snape's gaze bore into him.

"I see" Snape finally said. "What seems to be the main cause? What you did to Black, or what dear Bella did to you?"

"Sirius. Definitely. He won't leave me alone" he explained.

Snape's forehead creased. "What do you mean, he won't leave you alone?"

"Oh! I mean, I keep thinking about him. And he's in all of my dreams, and I just-I either feel really good about killing him. It was very good" he said, nodding his head slightly.

"Or?"

"Or-or I feel terrible. Like-like. Terrible. And I-I can't think. Not properly. It's getting worse. Worse today than yesterday. Yesterday was worse than the day before. It's gonna-be bad if I can't fix it"

"Would you mind if I examined your mind? With Legilemency?"

He shrugged. "Go ahead"

Snape pointed his wand at him, and he felt the telling tickle on his mind.

A few moments later, Snape's eyes widened and he recoiled, ending the intrusion into Harry's mind.

Harry watched as Snape breathed deeply, regaining a bit off color. He still looked extremely worried though.

"Can you hold on until Sunday?"

"I think so," Harry said with a shrug. "I'll just avoid people for the most part. Why? What's on Sunday?"

"There is a potion," Snape said, regaining his composure. "It should help end your internal conflict. You are lucky that I have the base already prepared, otherwise it would take three months"

"Great!" He said brightly. "So after Sunday, I'll be sane again?"

Snape sighed. "It should end your internal conflict with regards to Sirius. That's all that it will do. But you will be able to think more clearly, this I promise you"

"That's cool. That'll be fun. But-I'm meeting Dumbledore, Saturday morning"

Snape went absolutely stock-still, not moving a muscle.

"Will you be able to control yourself for the duration of that meeting?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Snape shook his head.

"Just-ask if you can push it off. Until Sunday afternoon. I'll ask for you. Don't meet with him, not before you've taken this potion"

"If he agrees. I'll be happy to"

"I'll make sure he does. I'll tell him that you've been having nightmares, and that I've given you Dreamless Sleep for them, and that I believe you should give it an extra day before talking about it"

"You really think it would be that bad? If I spoke to him now?"

Snape looked horrified at the very prospect.

"If-if he was to meet with you, while you are in this state. It would be terrible. His eyes see much, Harry. Much more than you would suspect"

"Fine" Harry said with another shrug.

Snape handed him a vial of Dreamless Sleep and bade him return the next day to get another one and to find out what Dumbledore had to say.

* * *

Harry had an undisturbed night of sleep. When he woke, he found he could think clearly.

He spent that day mostly alone. Working on catching up on all the stuff he'd missed, sitting quietly in the empty common room, with the silence only broken by his bursts of intermittent cackles.

Of course, Snape had to ruin his brilliant day.

"Dumbledore will be meeting with you on Saturday"

"But-you said! You said it'd be-"

"I know!" Snape looked absolutely furious. A part of Harry's mind admired the way his nostrils flared so ominously. Another part screamed in terror.

' _He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!'_

"We have to kill him," Harry said earnestly. "Tonight. Now. Let's go"

He drew his wand.

"Potter. Sit. Down" Snape's voice cracked across him like a whip.

"But-"

"Do I have to explain exactly how idiotic it would be to attack the headmaster now? With no backup, no preparation?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess not" he grumbled, picking up his chair and sitting down again. "But what am I gonna do? He's-he'll find out!"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, keeping his eyes shut for several minutes.

"Continue using the Dreamless Sleep. And on Saturday morning, before you meet with Dumbledore, I will give you a modified version of a Calming Draught. It should-it should relax your mind"

"So why haven't you-"

"Because it is toxic when taken repeatedly" Snape answered tiredly. "And even before it reaches the toxic stage, it can cause health issues. But as a once-off, it is perfectly safe"

Harry just shrugged. "Ok, then. So I meet with Dumbledore. What's the worst that could happen?"

As he walked out of the room, Severus Snape poured himself a firewhisky.

* * *

By the time Saturday morning dawned, Harry felt like he was going to snap. He'd spent the last few days on his own almost all day.

And alone, there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

Only yesterday, he'd snapped out of a reverie after alternating between sobbing and laughing hysterically for over an hour. Luckily, he'd been in the Room of Hidden Things at the time, so no-one has been around to see the extent of his madness. But still. It was worrisome.

' _It's worrisome that nobody else does that. They'd all feel much better about life if they did. Although. Maybe they do. Maybe we should all go as a group?'_

' _No. That wouldn't work. Not really'_

Although, he was sure everyone would feel much better about their lives if they just took the time out to kill someone they loved.

' _Or to just sit for a while, casting stinging hex after stinging hex onto themselves. That was fun. I should do that again sometime. Maybe after Dumbledore?'_

' _Maybe I should just draw and try to kill him. He'd never expect that'_

He sat there for about twenty minutes after having that thought, squeezing his fists until his nails cut crescents into his palms, and muttering "bad idea" over and over again until he felt it had sunk in.

He downed the terrible tasting Calming Draught Snape had given him, ruminating on his apology to Luna the day before. She'd taken it quite well, for all that she had tried to avoid him until then.

She'd even offered to make him a new bracelet that would keep his head clear.

He'd accepted, quite gracefully, he thought. For all her madness, Luna was actually quite entertaining.

' _Maybe I'll keep her? Have her just talk whenever I get bored'_

He felt the Calming Draught start to work. His mind just felt far less full. All the hectic, non-stop thoughts screaming for his attention seemed to vanish, and wonder of wonders, he could think.

He sat for a few minutes, marveling over the miracle, before taking a deep breath, stretching his back as he stood up and muttering to himself.

"Well. That's the best I'll get. Off to see the wizard"

And humming to himself, he left his room.

* * *

"Harry, thank you for meeting with me today. Firstly, I must apologize for being unable to push this off until tomorrow. I have a meeting with the heads of the international coalition against Voldemort, and I expect it to take all day. I'm truly sorry, if I could, I would"

' _As long as you don't kill me'_

"I understand, sir," he said.

"Thank you. I hope you have been settling in well?"

Dumbledore peered at him over his spectacles, and Harry was sorely tempted to shout at the man, to smash his calm demeanor. To make Dumbledore feel as broken as he did.

' _This is all your fucking fault. All of it. You should have given me to a normal family. Or killed me when I was a baby'_

"It's been ok"

"I hope it only improves. If you don't mind, please, will you tell me what happened that day?"

Harry swallowed.

' _Be very. Very. Very careful'_

"I-I was talking to S-Sirius. And-and there was a crack. And he-he looked to the side, looking confused. And I-I heard her. She shouted it. The-the Killing Curse. And he-he fell. And she-she laughed"

He looked down, allowing the tears to rise. Remembering how it had really been.

"And then?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I-I ran out of the room. And I-I fought her. She was-was crazy. Laughing half the time. Screaming the rest. About how-how she wished the-the Dark Lord would let her kill me. How we-we were besmirching her home. And-and she-she got me with the-the Cruciatus"

He shuddered. Whether in pleasure or remembered pain, he couldn't be sure.

"And-and I didn't stop. And she got me with other stuff, on my arm, and on-on my face. And the-the Cruciatus again. And she-she dropped something, and she freaked out. I was-was on the floor, but I almost h-hit her when she bent to pick it up-"

"A black object?" Dumbledore interjected. "Shaped like a ball?"

Harry nodded. "And she shouted and hit me with something else. And then she just-just disapparated. And then I-I passed out"

Dumbledore was absolutely silent. Even the portraits seemed to be holding their breath.

"How-how did she get in? She-the Fidelius?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "We were foolishly overconfident, in our choice of location. And Sirius and you paid the price. That black object which she dropped, seems to have been a Portkey created using blood magic. Linking the blood of the Black family to their ancestral home"

Dumbledore watched Harry in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Did she say anything else? About why she was there?"

He shook his head mutely.

"I see. Harry, I want you to know. Any help you require in overcoming this. Anything at all. Please. Do not hesitate to ask. Sirius would not want you to give up on living"

' _Oh yes, he would. He would have tried his best to make sure I did. And stop pretending like you want me to live either'  
_

"Th-thank you, sir. Thank you"

"Not at all, Harry" Dumbledore said sadly, his eyes piercing the student opposite him. "Not at all"

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **AN: JUST TO CLEAR UP WHAT'S GOING ON IN HARRY'S MIND: EVEN BEFORE MURDERING SIRIUS, HE WAS PRETTY CLOSE TO INSANITY. NOW, AS DAPHNE SAID, HE'S BEING TORN APART BY TWO TOTALLY OPPOSING VIEWPOINTS. ADD TO THAT, BELLA'S TORTURE. AND EVEN WORSE-IF HE FEELS WHAT HE DID-KILLING SIRIUS-WAS RIGHT, THEN HIS OWN TORTURE MUST HAVE BEEN RIGHT TOO BECAUSE IT WAS IN SERVICE OF THAT ACTION. SKEWED THOUGHT PROCESS, BUT THATS WHATS GOING ON. ADD SOME SLEEP DEPRIVATION, A NICE HELPING OF GUILT, AND YOU'VE GOT INSANE! HARRY.**

 **FOR NOW, AT LEAST. LET'S SEE WHAT SNAPE'S POTION DOES.**


	15. Interlude V

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude V

"Madness in great ones must not unwatched go"—William Shakespeare-Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 3.

"First come smiles, then lies. Last is gunfire"—Stephen King-The Gunslinger

"Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;...And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,

Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?"—W.B. Yeats-The Second Coming

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

"What news?" Augustus asked, taking a seat and scowling at the Phoenix on its perch in the corner.

"We've received confirmation. Portugal has decided to surrender"

"Cowards" Augustus growled.

"Just so. And he is targeting the militia leaders. He wants to push them into pulling out"

"And?"

Albus sighed. "For now, they are still with us. I've managed to convince them. They all want to drop back and secure their own borders"

"Fools"

"Are they? After what is occurring in Japan? Voldemort is already reaching out to similar groups in other countries. In all the countries of the coalition, in fact. So are they truly foolish?"

"Do not, Albus" Augustus hissed. "Do not defend their desire to abandon us. Or when you abandon us too, we will be entirely alone"

"I will be leaving Britain in capable hands," Albus said, perfectly calmly.

"Mine"

"Just so. I sometimes think that I am not the right type of person for this war. It requires a ruthlessness that I do not possess"

"So you tell yourself. I have not forgotten your ruthlessness, though you may be bent on it"

"Perhaps age has tempered me?"

"I doubt it"

Augustus' eyes narrowed. He leaned forward, intensely focused.

"What aren't you telling me?" He whispered.

Albus just smiled.

"Albus. What are you keeping from me?"

Albus inclined his head, just an inch.

"If there is something that I keep from you," he said, "it is for a good reason. I swear to you, all will be clear in time"

"Will it? When? Eastern Europe and Scandinavia are lost to us, Portugal has abandoned us, and where they go, Spain goes too. Germany will fall soon, no matter how hard the coalition fights. Switzerland will soon belong to the Inferi, France to the werewolves and giants. When are you planning on telling me? When Hogwarts is all that is left?"

Albus' calm didn't change, didn't vanish.

"If that is the correct time, then that is when you will be told. Trust me, Augustus. I trusted you. Enough to free you"

"In time for a lovely war"

"Trust me"

"You string me along, giving me bits and pieces, hints of further information, and expect me to just follow your plan once you are dead-"

"No. I expect you to fight as once you did"

Augustus paused mid-rant, raising an eyebrow and staring suspiciously.

"I expect you to unleash the terror that was Gellert Grindelwald"

"He died in Nurmengard" Augustus whispered.

"And none of his prodigious abilities remain?"

"I had the Wand, then"

Albus rose suddenly, drawing his wand.

Elder and Thestral hair. 15 inches.

Augustus' eyes focused on it, twitching slightly.

Albus reached into a drawer under his desk. He pulled out another wand, one made of a darker wood, and slightly shorter than the Elder Wand. He placed it on the desk, and tapped it with the tip of the Elder Wand, muttering under his breath.

After a moment, the wand on the desk looked exactly like the one in his hand.

"Well?" He asked. "Disarm me. Reclaim it"

"Albus," Augustus said, speaking reverently. "No. It's-challenge Voldemort. Why haven't you?"

Albus shook his head sadly. "He would never accept a challenge. Not truly. It would be an ambush. I could defeat him, that is true. But I would not be able to defeat him and ten of his followers"

Augustus swallowed. "I-I see. But you cannot. Do not give up this advantage. It-it-"

"It is only an advantage if it is used. You will make far greater use of it than I. Do it"

Augustus' hand snapped forward, faster than the eye could track.

A red light flashed.

And the Elder Wand flew into his hand.

The illusory charms flickered, and Gellert Grindelwald's face flashed instead of Augustus Shriner's. Shining bright with unholy triumph, looking thirty years younger, he held the Elder Wand aloft.

' _And I unleash yet another monster. One gamble leads to another'_

* * *

 _Severus Snape's Office_

He watched, a pleased smirk twisting his lips, as the door closed behind Draco and Theo.

It was good to see that the boy still had friends. That his friends still had faith in him.

It gave Severus hope that indeed, he might be salvageable.

Over the years, Severus had looked into many a mind. He'd seen the thoughts of most of his students, at one point or another. From the depressives to the anxious. From the sex-crazed teens to the homesick first years, he'd seen much.

He'd once looked into the sightless eyes of a former friend who had experienced the Dementor's kiss.

He'd gazed into the empty mind of Alice Longbottom.

But never, never had he seen anything as profoundly disturbing as what he found inside Potter's mind.

He'd only stayed in for several seconds. And still, the non-stop barrage of thoughts and emotions had nearly been enough to make him scream.

Most people had a few thoughts occurring at the same time. They thought about what they were doing, they had thoughts in the background, and perhaps one or two errant ideas floating through the background.

Some people had particularly orderly and focused minds. Miss. Granger, for example. She only thought about what she was doing at the time, and any other thoughts floating through her head were related to that.

Potter-Potter used to have a relatively normal thought process.

Oh, there had been intrusive thoughts. He had seen in Potter's mind, when first he started teaching the boy Occlumency, how memories of his muggle victims would arise every few minutes and would be automatically combatted by memories of his, Lucius', and Quirrell's words.

It had been rather gratifying, actually. To see that Potter viewed him as equal a father figure as he did Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself.

But now. Now, Potter's mind was totally different.

The only reason he had even stayed inside it for so long was that he hadn't understood what he was seeing at first.

A barrage of images, thoughts, and memories. Most centered around Black. Split roughly equal, with half of them painting Black as a beloved hero, while the other half portrayed him as evil.

And each thought carried a hundred emotions along with it. Guilt, and fear, and pride, and joy, and rage, and love, and loathing. All of them attacking Potter's mind, pushing him far beyond the edge of insanity.

It bewildered Severus totally, that Potter had been able to function. That he hadn't simply gone on a murder-suicide spree.

And it terrified him as well.

It terrified him that a boy with a true talent for the Dark Arts, a boy who reacted strongly to them, a boy who enjoyed causing pain and murder. A boy he loved. That boy was completely insane.

At least he had the potion. At least he had successfully tested it on himself.

It would help Potter. Not totally. Not all of Potter's madness was due to Black. There was a fair amount of guilt that had nothing to do with the dog, and the potion would do nothing for that. And there had been damage done to Potter's mind, damage which the potion would not heal. And Potter would still remain a sadistic, powerful murderer with no true concept of limits.

But he would be able to control himself.

Severus hoped.

' _And at least, if it works, I will be able to congratulate him for ridding the world of Black's befouling presence'_

* * *

 _The Room of Requirement_

Draco pulled her close to him, her naked body squeezing up against his own.

It had only been their third time, but Merlin. It was better every time. Every, single time. He would happily give up everything, just to run away with her to an island somewhere. They could live the rest of their days out on a sandy shore, with palm trees waving behind them.

And fucking all day.

"That was amazing. How did you know how to do that-that thing with your legs?"

She blushed, and buried her head in his shoulder, nipping at his neck gently.

"Daphne told me" she muttered. "She takes far too much pleasure out of telling me these things"

"Why? What else did she tell you?"

"If you must know. She told me about-how to-do it. With my mouth"

"I should thank her" he murmured.

"And I should thank whoever taught you that"

"Mostly Harry," he said with a shrug, almost dislodging her arm off of his chest.

She shivered.

"He scares me"

Draco nodded.

"And-and Daphne scares me too, sometimes. Was-was it really that-how you said it was? At her initiation also?"

"Yeah. She-she's like Harry, Tori. They-they react strongly to Dark Magic. It feels-Harry says it feels like sex, for them"

"And-and for you?"

He shrugged again.

"It's good. But it's not like, life-changing. For them it is. They can't help it"

"He scares me" she repeated. "Since he got back. He's just so-so crazy. And his eyes" she shivered

"Snape's got a potion. He says it'll help him. But you've got nothing to worry about anyways"

She looked at him doubtfully.

"Look. I'm his best friend. And he loves your sister. More than anyone else. You've got nothing to worry about. He's only dangerous to people he doesn't care about"

"I hope you're right" she whispered. "Because if you're wrong..."

She let the words hang in the air.

Involuntarily, Draco shivered, goosebumps rising along his arms.

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

"Still thinking about it?" Ginny asked quietly.

Neville nodded, face drawn.

"Neville, stop. He's-he's not right in the head, ok? And I know what he said was rough, but you can't dwell-"

"How do I just stop?" He asked her, still not lifting up. "I mean. He's been through it. Obviously. The way he spoke. It was from experience. And I've-I've always known it was terrible. But to-to hear it said, so matter-of-factly. I just can't stop thinking about-about what they went through"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ginny quickly waved a hand.

"You know," she said, still speaking as if to a frightened pet, "when-when I-after Lockhart. I-I spoke to McGonagall a lot"

"Really?" He asked dubiously.

"Really. She isn't our Head of House just because. She really cares, Nev. and she's good with this stuff"

Neville still looked unsure. Ginny continued. "P-Percy convinced me to go to her. And-and he was right. Do me a favor, Nev. talk to her"

He nodded.

"How's Luna?"

He looked up finally, a smile pulling at his lips. "She's amazing. You know Luna. She's actually forgiven him. But I'm gonna tell McGonagall. He-he needs help. And I don't-I don't think you should be around him. Any of us. He's not-he's not stable"

Ginny snorted. "I've been saying that for years, Nev, do you really-"

"No, no. I mean, he's-he's scary. You saw what he did, last year. But now he feels more-more dangerous."

Ginny nodded, not letting her terror show up on her face.

Sometimes, in her deepest dreams, the ones she could barely remember, she saw Harry. Talking to her from within a book. Making her do things.

But his name wasn't Harry in those dreams.

"We'll be careful. But you need to clear your head, Nev"

"Thanks," He said, standing up. Looking more confident than he had the last few days. "Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you"

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"And they have been accepting of our desires?"

"They have, my lord" Lucius said, looking proud of himself. "Most accepting"

"Well done Lucius. Thank you"

"It is my honor to serve the cause, my lord. In every way that I can"

Voldemort smiled while Lucius preened. They all made themselves so easy to manipulate, that it would be an absolute waste not to.

But Lucius had given him good reason to be pleased.

"On my word, they will attack New York. Tell them to be prepared"

"It will be done, my lord" Lucius said with a small bow, and backed out of the room.

Lord Voldemort rested upon his throne, thinking of his victories.

With Portugal's surrender, it would only take a small push for Spain to surrender as well. And once those two were out of the way, it would only be a matter of time until Italy fell.

Within another few months, Europe as a whole would be his, leaving only Britain in a state of war. Depending on when exactly Dumbledore died, that is.

And with the actions of the Japanese, and now the Americans, it wouldn't be long until the coalition fell apart.

If he played the cards right, he'd have control of the world within five years.

' _And then we can begin the exterminations'_

And even better, Snape had a way of improving Harry's madness.

Soon his most reliable tool would be unstable no longer.

And then Dumbledore would fall.

' _I give them a month after Dumbledore dies until they come crawling to me, begging for mercy'  
_

And he had narrowed down the spy's identity to one of five.

Truly, it was a most wonderful day.

Truly, he was blessed by fate, kissed by destiny.

Truly, he would soon be acknowledged as the world's rightful owner.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 10

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

"So I just drink this?" Harry asked, dubiously.

He swirled the potion around in its vial.

' _Looks like blood'_ he thought, laughing at the idea.

Snape stared at him, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes. Just drink it. It will help. It only takes a few minutes for it to take effect, and then-"

"Then everything will be boring!" Harry interrupted petulantly.

Snape took a deep breath. "Potter" He hissed, his voice tightly controlled. "Please. Just drink the fucking potion already"

Harry almost dropped the vial in shock. He'd never heard Snape swear before.

"Fine. If you're that sure"

He downed it, grimacing at the slimy taste.

He did drop the vial, then.

It was an extremely strange experience, feeling his thoughts change.

He could feel it, as his mind seemed to calm down. A voice in his head, which only moments previously had been shouting something about Sirius, suddenly fell silent.

And then his mind was clear. Blissfully, miraculously clear. As empty as he had ever succeeded in making it with his Occlumency.

His emotions calmed down. His heart resumed a normal rhythm instead of the high-speed it had been beating at.

An anxiety that had been so overwhelming, so omnipresent that he hadn't even been aware of its presence vanished.

And he could think.

"Wow," he muttered reverently, opening his eyes, and seeing as if he never had before.

' _Why was I so upset about Sirius? He deserved it!'_

"Wow," he repeated, staring into Snape's face.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked cautiously.

Harry's face split into a huge grin.

"Great. I-it's so quiet. I-I feel-like normal"

"May I examine your mind?"

Harry nodded, still marveling over the quiet.

After a few minutes, he felt Snape's presence retreat from his mind and looked up as he heard a sigh of relief.

"Excellent" Snape said, looking better than he had since Harry had left before Christmas. "Your mind-it is so much better than it was"

"I-I can't thank you enough, sir. Really, I-"

Snape waved a hand, cutting off the stammering.

"You must still be vigilant" he warned. "There is a thread of wildness, of recklessness running through your thoughts. You must still make an effort to think your actions through before performing them"

"I-I will"

"See that you do. And do not fall into complacency"

Harry nodded. Snape seemed to watch him carefully, before continuing speaking in a lower voice.

"Your usage of the Dark Arts. It has warped you. You know this. And that is fine. You are in a position in our Lord's service where your desires are not problematic. But you are still at Hogwarts. You are still under Dumbledore's watchful gaze. Do not-do not allow your desires to control you. Not now"

"I-I'll try"

Snape nodded, staring deep into Harry's eyes.

"Now, Dumbledore has arranged a meeting for you with the Wizengamot. Next Sunday. For you to apply for emancipation"

"But-"

"It is purely a formality" Snape interrupted. "And regardless of their decision, by the end of the year, it will not matter. But you must go"

"And what do I say? That there's no-one alive to care for me, and that I'm too old to be adopted? That I'll live in Hogwarts over the summer?"

"Precisely. Dumbledore will speak first, and he will explain the entire situation. You will simply have to show them that yes, you desire emancipation"

"What does it even matter? Seriously, by the summer-"

"By the summer, Dumbledore will be dead, and the ministry will likely be ours. Still, it is important to keep up appearances. And besides all that. Once you are emancipated, you will legally be an adult. The Trace will not apply to you any longer"

Harry scoffed. "As if that's been a problem until now"

"It only hasn't been a problem, because whenever you did magic outside of school you were either in a magical dwelling or you were with the Dark Lord. Do you not wish to be able to carry out your own errands?"

Harry nodded grudgingly.

"Then you will go with Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll meet with you to discuss it further"

Harry rose from his seat, already planning out his day.

' _I should probably go over my notes. Now that I can concentrate'_

"And Harry?"

He turned back.

Snape looked like he wanted to say fifty things at once. He settled with a nod, and a soft "stay in control"

"I will," he said with a cocky grin, walking out of the room.

* * *

"So. How does it feel?"

He ran his hand lightly down her curves, with the other going to scratch at his face.

"Not that different," he said finally. "It's just...a lot quieter now"

"Quiet?"

He gave a light squeeze, loving how her breath sped up at his touch.

"Before. I could hear Sirius. All the time. And I was always thinking about him. Nonstop. Now? I can remember that I loved him. But I can't remember what it felt like. And I don't feel bad about it anymore"

She shivered at that.

"Creepy"

"I guess. But it's helped. I can-I can hear myself think, now. Before, I couldn't. It was just him. All the time. Fucking Sirius Black"

He giggled softly.

"You know," he said, as he repositioned himself, his cock hardening against her ass.

"Draco wanted me to thank you for him. Apparently, you gave Tori some advice?"

She laughed, shifting against him.

"Yeah. So he liked that, did he?"

"Apparently"

He moved one of his hands down her body slowly, circling it when he reached her entrance.

"Is it weird?" He asked, ignoring her soft moans, "that I find the idea of you giving innocent little Tori sex advice to be really, really hot?"

"You find my sister hot?"

"N-n-that's not what I said!"

She laughed again, before moving her hand behind her back and gripping him.

"Good"

She moved her hand so, torturously slowly.

"C'mon" he said with a groan. "You know you're-you're the only one. Except for Pansy back then, and-"

"And?"

"Well. I almost raped Granger once" he said, a bit sheepishly.

"After she slapped Draco, right?"

"Yeah. Forgot I told you about that"

"Well, there'll be no raping for you. Not unless I say so"

"Unless you say so?"

His heart sped up in concert with her hand.

"It could be interesting, couldn't it?" She said breathily, her voice a husky whisper. "Taking someone completely. Making them ours. Making her scream"

Daphne's voice filled his whole world. Her breath was coming quicker now, as his fingers danced around her.

"Cr-crucioing her while we cum. I-imagine-imagine how-how it would feel, the power, the pure-"

He couldn't handle it. He yanked her over roughly and thrust forward.

When it was over, both of them lay there, tousled over each other in the large bed.

Basking in the afterglow, perfect smiles on their faces.

"Did-did you mean it?" He asked hesitantly.

She wavered a little before answering.

"I-I don't know. I-I think it would be fun. But I-I don't know what it would really be like, you know?"

He nodded absently, trying to picture it. He couldn't, not really.

"But I think-I think I'd like to try it. At least, I'd like to Crucio someone. During sex, I mean. I think-I think that'd make everything even better"

"Is that possible?" He asked softly.

"Anything's possible. You just have to take it"

* * *

"So, Harry. You ready to start classes again?"

He swallowed his piece of toast and drank a little bit of pumpkin juice before turning to Blaise.

"Yeah. Why not, right?"

"Why not. You ready for all of your classes?"

' _Oh yeah. Blaise is joining us. And I haven't said anything to him yet. I wonder if he's gonna cause problems? Maybe I'll make Theo deal with him'_

He managed to keep his laugh internal at that.

"Yeah. Ready for all the classes, this week" he said, winking at Blaise.

"Really?" Tracey asked. "You managed to catch up everything?"

He shrugged.

"Most of it, I think. I mean, I barely made any progress with the Theory readings, and still got a ton of Arithmancy and history, but otherwise, mostly caught up"

' _Not that my marks will be what they used to be. But they don't matter. Do they?'_

"What happened with Quidditch, while I was away?"

"Harper covered for you. He wasn't too bad, actually. Not nearly your level, but not too bad. We beat Ravenclaw"

He nodded to Draco. "So we've got Hufflepuff next?"

"Yeah. But only after Easter"

Daphne poked him in the ribs, then.

"Diggory's coming" she whispered.

He looked up, to see Diggory making his way down to their table. He stopped for a moment by the Gryffindors, saying something that made a few of them laugh, and carried on down until he reached Harry.

"Welcome back, Harry," he said, extending a hand.

Harry took it.

As he shook the older boy's hand, he felt a piece of parchment squashed between them.

"Well," Diggory said, giving him a clap on the back. "Hope you're settled in"

With that, the burly Hufflepuff walked off, whistling to himself.

Harry unfurled the parchment under the table, and read it.

"Meeting Dumbledore tonight" he whispered to Daphne.

She nodded

* * *

"So, Harry. How has your first day back in classes been?"

"Pretty good, sir. Thanks for asking"

It hadn't been too bad. In Potions, they hadn't seemed to have moved too far while he was away, and he was still comfortably ahead of the syllabus in both Charms and Transfiguration.

' _Probably ahead of the seventh-year syllabus too'_

"I am most glad to hear it"

Dumbledore steepled his hands, peering at Harry over his spectacles.

"Before we enter the Pensieve tonight, I must tell you of the outcome of my discussion with the Wizengamot"

"Professor Snape said we'd be going next week?"

But Dumbledore slowly, regretfully, shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the Wizengamot claims to be too busy to process an emancipation request. Even when such a request is as high-profile as yours. Perhaps, precisely because it is as high-profile as yours"

Harry didn't reply.

' _What the fuck does that mean? Who-who is my legal guardian?'_

"Alas, even as Chief Warlock, my power is not total. I was unable to secure an appointment"

"So I-I don't have a legal guardian?"

"Not quite. I mentioned to you once before, the possibility of you being declared a ward of Hogwarts?"

' _Oh. Shit.'_

"Yes"

"The Wizengamot has declared it to be so" Dumbledore raised a hand, forestalling anything Harry would say. "If you recall, we agreed that you would spend the summer in the castle?"

Harry nodded, feeling numb.

"So this is merely a legal agreement to do so"

' _I'm going to kill you. Well before the summer'_

"As it stands, I am your legal guardian. However, that role will be handed over to Professor Snape, if you prefer?"

' _You keep it. Then I'll be killing my third guardian'_

"I-I don't think it really makes a difference, sir. You can keep the position"

"Lovely" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Do you have any questions on this topic?"

Harry shook his head, mutely.

' _I'm going to kill you. I can't fucking wait. To destroy that joy in your eyes'_

With a curt gesture from his blackened hand, Dumbledore levitated the Pensieve to the table.

"This memory," he said, "is one of mine. After you"

Harry settled back into his chair, mind swirling.

The smiling bastard opposite him. He had dared deny the Dark Lord that which He wanted.

"Why?" He asked softly. "Why didn't you give him the position?"

Dumbledore's eyes flickered, just for a second.

Maybe he was thinking the same thing as Harry. Thinking that if he had only given the Dark Lord the teaching position He had desired, He would never have gone on to terrorize the world.

"He would have used it to recruit, to create an army within Hogwarts," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes blindingly cold. "I could never have turned a blind eye to such a thing"

' _You mean, the thing that's been going on under your crooked nose for the last two years? You fucking old fart, I'm going to make you eat your smiling eyes'_

"Regardless" he continued, "as I told him then, I do not believe he truly wanted the position. Not to imply he would have rejected it, no. But it was merely a possible side benefit of his trip to Hogwarts, and certainly not his main goal"

"And-and what was that goal?"

"As we have seen," Dumbledore said, stroking at his beard, "Voldemort was very interested in collecting objects belonging to the Founders. I believe his visit served multiple purposes: to find another Founder's object if possible, and perhaps, to hide one of the ones he already had. Hogwarts was a home to him, far more than the orphanage he grew up in had been. Leaving one of his most treasured objects here... I believe it would appeal to him. It would be like leaving a piece of himself here"

Somehow, Harry managed to keep his face blank at that, not allowing any of his enormous internal turmoil to show. He somehow managed to keep from drawing his wand and attacking Dumbledore.

' _He knows. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He knows, oh fuck. I need to kill him. Before he can find it. Before he finds the Room'_

"If he valued them so much," Harry asked, somehow managing to keep his voice from shaking. "Why would he not keep them with him?"

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "Next time we meet, Harry. Next time, you will understand that"

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Harry stood.

"Harry. I hope you're managing to sleep better. You certainly seem more...settled"

' _I'll sleep even better once you're dead'_

"Thanks, sir. Yeah, I am"

"Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Excellent. Sirius would hate nothing more than having you wallow in grief over his death"

' _I think he hated me more'_

But that thought caused him no pain. Not even a twinge.

Harry just nodded, trying to look serious.

* * *

"Hi, everyone. Good to see you've all managed to find the place ok"

The joke fell flat. They all just watched him. He fidgeted a little bit, twitching his fingers.

He forced his hand not to rise, forced it not to stroke his scar.

"So, uh. Yeah. Let's do it. Who here can't cast the Unforgiveables?"

Astoria raised her hand, followed by Blaise, Meredith, Andrea, and Morag.

Horatio opened his mouth and started saying something, only for Alaine to jab him in the ribs with his elbow.

Harry watched with glee as Alaine furiously whispered to him.

' _Good boy'_

With a red face, Horatio raised his hand as well.

"Ok. Firstly, they're really useful. Killing Curse to get rid of someone. Cruciatus to make an example out of someone" he locked eyes with Alaine as he said that, smiling widely, "and the Imperius to turn an enemy into an ally. More importantly, they're really fun. And I have it on good authority, that within a few years they won't be illegal anymore. Just judged on how they're used. Except on muggles. They'll always be allowed on muggles"

Andrea smiled at that.

' _I wonder what her father would do if he could see that smile? Run screaming, that's what'_

He clapped his hands together.

"Partner up. Everyone with someone who knows how to do them. Let's start!"

He ended up standing with Andrea, explaining to her how exactly the Cruciatus worked.

"You just need to focus on how much you hate him," he said. "Focus on how he deserves nothing but pain. How he deserves to scream, to hope for death"

She nodded, face set.

"Now. Try again"

"Crucio!"

It worked. The rabbit's squealing sang in Harry's ears.

He clapped.

"A thousand points to Slytherin!" He called out, laughing, as everyone turned around.

She blushed a bit, before dropping the spell.

"How did it feel?"

"It was-it was good!"

"It's better on a person. Although you can't really call muggles people. But they give the same pleasure as a wizard, so whatever"

She smiled at him. "I can't wait"

' _Turn a blind eye to this, you fucking old asshole'_

"You'll get your chance" he promised. "Maybe even sooner than you think"

By the time he called everyone together, shortly before they ended for the night, almost all of them had managed to cast the Unforgiveables. Tori hadn't managed the Cruciatus, and Morag and Meredith were struggling with the Imperius, but still. It was very impressive.

"Great work guys!" He called, clapping a bit. "Really great. Practice when you can, without anyone seeing, of course. Just a few more things to practice over the week. Draco, if you could help me with this"

Draco walked forward, stopping at Harry's gesture about twenty meters away from him.

"Watch closely. Spell deflection is awesome. Draco, if you could cast a Stunner or a Disarmer at me, please"

Draco nodded, and a few seconds later, a bright red jet was shooting toward Harry.

He focused all of his will on it, and just before it collided, slashed his wand downwards.

The spell shot down, throwing off sparks as it exploded against the floor.

"So what you need to do," he said, addressing the room at large again, "is focus all your will on it. You need to then smash it out of the air. But practice focusing. You really need to focus everything on it, otherwise, you won't do anything"

He walked over to one of the training dummies.

"Partum Lapis" he called, doing the wand movements with exaggerated slowness.

A stone shield appeared in front of the dummy.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The shield exploded when the Killing Curse hit it, bits of stone flying away with green flames licking at them.

"Practice that. Unless you want to die"

He looked around the room.

"Ok. So, next week, we'll carry on. And we'll work on fighting in general. Just keep practicing. It's the only real way to get better"

* * *

He stood with Alaine and Draco, examining the Cabinet.

"You guys really did a lot," he said, impressed.

He stroked the last few lines of runes waiting to be repaired.

"Thanks. Snape helped a lot, over the break"

"Still. It's almost done!"

He continued as they nodded.

"I'm gonna be here over Easter. What about you guys?"

Draco shook his head, regretfully.

"Sorry, mate. But I'm gonna be home"

"No problem. Alaine?"

"Yeah. I'll be here. And Horatio-He's taking runes as well. If we get him involved, we can get it done a lot quicker"

"Meredith also" Draco added.

"Awesome" he murmured, stroking the Cabinet. "Fucking awesome. How long do you think it'll take? With an extra two people?"

"We'll have to re-do a bunch of the charms on it. That'll take a few hours, and that's only once all the runes are done. Probably during Easter break"

"So soon. So soon. Awesome"

He shook his head, clearing it.

"Awesome. So we'll finish it and test it over Easter, and then our Lord will set a trap for Dumbledore. Fucking awesome. Great work, guys. Really. Great work"

He smiled as Alaine preened at the compliment.

* * *

" _$You have confirmed that the Diadem has not been moved?$"_

" _$I have, my lord. The box is still where you bade me place it, and the Diadem is still within it$_ "

Voldemort nodded slowly, his burning eyes not leaving Harry's face.

" _$I do not believe Dumbledore will find it. Still, I would like you to place a proximity ward around the box, to warn you if he does draw near$"_

Before Harry could apologize and say that he had no idea how to do that, his master had already begun explaining.

" _$And you end the wand movement with an upward flick, like so. Keep yourself in mind during the ward's entire placement. If you think of another person, the ward may alert them instead of you$"_

" _$And if it does alarm me?$"_

" _$Inform me immediately. Do not attempt to salvage it from Dumbledore. At full strength, he is far, far beyond your capability to handle$"_

A blush started making its way up his cheeks.

" _$You say the Cabinet will be ready during Easter break?$"_

 _"$Hopefully. Another two of our newer group members are studying Runes and will assist$"  
_

 _"$Excellent. When you are ready to test it, inform me so that I can send Lucius to Borgin and Burke's with this mirror. And immediately afterward, I will begin laying the trap$"_

" _$Great$"_

" _$Severus has informed me, that Shriner plans to test the students with Veritaserum at the end of the school year. Specifically, he plans to dose the Slytherin students$"_

' _Fucking bastard!'_

" _$I-$"_

 _"$The other Slytherin students who are in my service will depart along with you after Dumbledore has been killed. By next year, the school will surely be in our hands, but we shall not take risks$"  
_

" _$N-no, my lord. I'll-I'll tell them$"_

" _$You say that there are two Ravenclaws in the group?$"_

" _$Yes, my lord. Alaine Westman, and Horatio-$"_

" _$They are not to break their cover. Alaine will be finishing his school career this year, true. But the other one will not. And if Hogwarts is not in our hands next year, he will be an excellent source of information. Inform him that it is due to this reason that he will not associate with any of my followers. Neither in school or out of it$"_

" _$I will, my lord$"_

" _$And before you vacate Hogwarts, you will give him your mirror$"_

" _$I will$"_

" _$Excellent. You have served me so well, Harry. And now we are in the endgame. Before you know it, we will rule$"_

* * *

And so the days began to speed past, the calendar seeming to flip through its pages in a hurry.

Moving toward Easter.

Harry kept his head down, arriving punctually to classes and making sure to have his homework all done.

Nobody commented on the bags under his eyes. Those who knew they were caused by long hours spent in the Room of Hidden Things, had no desire to say anything.

Those who didn't, suspected late nights with his girlfriend.

And even the teachers held back from saying anything, certain as they were that nightmares were keeping him awake.

And as the weather slowly changed, growing warmer.

As the Cabinet slowly was repaired, rune by rune by rune.

As a group of students learned how to fight, learned how to cast the Unforgiveables with ease. As they improved on their speed, and the brutality of their attacks.

The days drew closer to Easter.

* * *

In their last Magical Theory class before Easter break, Professor Waffling surprised the class by announcing that it would be the last class for the year.

"As you know, there is no OWL exam for this subject. Your results instead are drawn from an aggregate of all your essays over the last three years, as well as your input into the class discussions"

She gave her wand a wave, and the enormous stack of papers on her desk rose, splitting off into smaller bunches and flying to each of the students.

Harry wasn't surprised to see an O on his, followed by an extensive breakdown of how he had achieved it.

He wasn't as overjoyed as he once would have been either.

"I, therefore, do not give a class in the last term of your OWL year. Almost all of your other classes will be focused on revising for the upcoming exams, and I feel it unfair to assign further work. I hope you use the extra time wisely"

She paused, looking around the room a bit.

"This is not something I tell every class. I have truly enjoyed having you all here. Each of you has added to our discussions in so many ways. I look forward to watching your future careers with interest"

' _I'd like to see your reaction to my career choices'_

"Those of you interested in continuing our classes next year will be gladly welcomed back. I wish you all a pleasant break, and good luck with your exams. You'll all do splendidly. I'm sure of it"

* * *

The day before Easter break began, Lord Voldemort struck. The papers shouted the news in terror.

It was the only thing on everyone's tongue.

On the same day, a multinational, obviously well-planned series of attacks occurred.

New York had been attacked by a previously unknown American group who had allied with the Dark Lord.

The group in Japan had taken control, publicly executing the former President in Tokyo.

Beauxbatons itself had fallen, with a group of giants tearing down the castle.

The Spanish government had formally declared its desire to parley with the Dark Lord.

And in Britain, the headquarters of the international coalition had been destroyed.

Harry read the news, fighting with all his will to keep his joy from showing on his face.

' _We're in the endgame now_ '

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 11

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Since the Dark Lord's major attack, everyone was scared.

It was easy to tell, in Hogwarts. They were all walking around in small groups, whispering to one another.

Worrying about their families, their homes. Their futures.

Even over Easter, with the school half-empty, the students who stayed seemed to prefer to be in company.

It was by far, the biggest move of the war since the night it all began.

The Dark Lord himself had joined the group attacking the coalition in England. A few of them had been left alive, left to tell of the butchery that had befallen their compatriots.

So few of them were left alive, in fact, that representatives of the countries heading the coalition were said to be planning a meeting, where they would decide whether or not to continue their support of Europe, or whether they should pull back their troops and focus on securing their own nations.

' _Fucking idiot. They're all going to fall. They should follow Spain's lead, surrender to us'_

There Prophet was full of opinion pieces, the authors arguing back and forth over the back pages of the paper. Debating whether or not England should also follow Spain, and parlay with the Dark Lord.

Those arguing in favor seemed to believe that way they would be able to mitigate their losses.

Harry stifled a snort at the thought.

' _As if we're just going to forget everything that's come before now. If He lets, I'm gonna keep Weasley for months. Maybe his whole family too'_

Those arguing against trying to make a treaty seemed to believe that they still had a hope in hell of winning.

' _Fucking idiots. We'll kill you all. Every last one of you if we have to. We're going to rule. You'll all be ours. Ours to toy with as we want'_

Interestingly enough, the debate wasn't only being played out in the newspapers.

Alaine told Harry about a large argument that had taken place in the Ravenclaw form. He had chosen to stay out of it, to simply watch, excusing himself by saying he still hadn't formed an opinion. Horatio though, he'd argued for the other side. Saying how if they just carried on pushing, if they fought with everything they had, they would be victorious.

"Utter bullshit, of course" he confided to Harry, as they took a break from the Cabinet repair, leaving Alaine and Meredith to work on it. "But its what they want to hear"

It wasn't a pure celebration. It hadn't been a totally bloodless victory.

* * *

They gathered in the Slytherin Common Room. Harry, Daphne, Montague, Warrington, Andrea, Meredith.

All of them who were there.

Harry raised his glass, the firewhisky throwing up sparks as it sloshed from side to side.

"They were good guys. I-I can't say I knew any of our other people who died. I met Mucliber and Macnair, but I didn't know them. And I don't know if any of you knew Barty, but he was cool. He was really cool. Knew his stuff, he did. He taught me and Draco, one summer"

He took a sip, remembering Barty. How alive he had been, even after Azkaban. Even after what his father did to him.

And now he was dead.

"But we all knew Flint and Avery. They were ours. Our friends. Our roommates. And they're dead. Good deaths, in the service of our Lord. But they're dead"

He looked around the circle, seeing his own impotent fury reflected back at him.

"Let's make them pay for what they did"

"I'll drink to that" Warrington rumbled, knocking back his drink.

They all followed suit.

* * *

"So why didn't you go home for the break?"

Andrea sighed, putting down her book.

She stayed silent for a few long minutes before finally talking.

"I-I wasn't sure if I could do that. Be there without-without k-killing him"

"Your father?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"So why don't you?"

She looked at him, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I-I can't just-just-"

"Why not? You hate him, don't you?"

"It would-it would kill my mother"

"Ah," He said, nodding as understanding dawned. "And you still love her"

"Kinda. It's-it's weird. The whole situation is weird"

"Listen. You thought of him when you cast the Cruciatus, didn't you?"

She nodded silently.

"If you hate him that much, you should kill him. He doesn't deserve your mercy. He doesn't deserve to live"

He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"And it'll feel really good. Afterward too. Trust me on this"

"You-you?"

"That orphanage didn't burn down on its own," he said with a wink, his eye pulling his scar up as it closed and opened.

She didn't reply. She just sat there, deep in thought.

"Muggles. They don't deserve our mercy. They exist for our pleasure. And killing them. It's the best way to achieve that. Just a word to the wise"

* * *

They finished the Cabinet's repairs the next day.

Harry stood there, mouth hanging slightly open as Alaine finished the charms, and a silvery penumbra surrounded the Cabinet.

"Fuck yeah!" He roared. "It's done!"

Around him, Meredith and Horatio started clapping. Alaine just looked overwhelmed.

' _Well, he did most of the work'_

Harry clapped him on the back so hard he almost knocked the older boy over.

"Well done! You're gonna be rewarded for this, I promise you that!"

"I-I-thanks. We-we still need to test it"

"Yeah. Right. Give me a minute"

He walked a bit away from the group, pulling the mirror out of his pocket.

" _$My lord?$"_

Almost immediately, Voldemort's face appeared.

" _$The Cabinet. We're done. It's repaired$"_

Voldemort's lips split into an enormous smile.

" _$Excellent. Excellent work, Harry$"_

" _$Alaine did most of it, my lord. I promised him a reward$"_

" _$And it shall be granted. He has Lord Voldemort's gratitude. I will call Lucius. You will be contacted by him from within Borgin and Burke's. it should be soon$"_

"Hey, Alaine"

Alaine turned at the call.

"You have our lord's gratitude. And he said we just need to wait a few minutes before we can test it. He's sending someone to Borgin and Burke's now"

As he waited, he heard Meredith ask in bewilderment.

"Did-did he just call up the Dark Lord? Just like that?"

He smiled at Alaine's response.

"Harry's a special case"

' _If only you knew'_

When the mirror heated up a few minutes later, Lucius was on the other side.

"Harry" he greeted warmly. "How have you been?"

"Quite good. Even better, now"

Lucius smiled. "Yes. Well done. To all of you. He is most pleased"

Harry just nodded.

' _Don't tell me things I already know'_

"Are you in Borgin and Burke's?"

Lucius nodded.

"Great"

Harry walked over to the Cabinet and conjured a rabbit.

"I'm gonna send a rabbit through our side. You ready?"

"The doors are closed here. Put it in and close the doors on your side when you're ready"

Harry did so.

' _It better fucking work. Or I'll cut Alaine's balls off'_

"It's through"

Lucius nodded again. He aimed the mirror toward the dusty cabinet on his side of the mirror.

Everyone crowded around Harry, staring as a thousand kilometers away, a Cabinet's doors were thrown open.

And a rabbit hopped out.

The cheers were almost deafening.

"FUCKING YES! IT WORKED!"

"I'm going to send it back. Just to be sure"

"Good idea"

"It's through"

They opened the doors in the Room, and the rabbit hopped out, perfectly healthy.

"Wow"

"Well done. All of you, well done. Your work will not be forgotten"

"We should test it with a person. To be certain" Harry said, addressing Lucius again.

"That may prove to be wise," Lucius said, stroking his chin.

' _I fucking know it's wise, that's why I said it. Pompous twat'_

' _That's Lucius Malfoy! You like him. You respect him. Don't you?'_

"Just get someone off of the street," Harry said, ignoring his internal debate. "I'll deal with them afterward, just send them here"

"That may be-"

"I don't care how empty Knockturn is these days. There must be someone walking around. Send them here, Lucius"

Lucius closed his eyes in resignation, the shock at being interrupted vanishing off of his face in an instant.

"I'll be back shortly" he promised, and the mirror went blank.

' _If He starts laying the trap tonight. How long will it take? Until we spring it? A week? Two? And then I'll be free'_

The mirror heated up again, and Lucius appeared, walking with a glassy-eyed, scruffy wizard.

"The doors are closed on your side?"

Harry glanced at them and nodded back.

"Go into the Cabinet" Lucius ordered, prodding the man with his wand.

A second after the Cabinet doors closed in London, Harry opened them in Scotland.

And the scruffy wizard stumbled out of the Cabinet.

His eyes alight with glee, Harry spoke to Lucius, not looking away from the new arrival.

"Awesome. Th-thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you"

"It's my pleasure," Lucius said graciously if a bit stiffly.

"Could you-could you remove the Imperius please?"

A look of uncertainty flashed its way across Lucius' perfectly polished features.

"Remove the Imperius?"

"It's no fun if he doesn't scream" Harry explained, still not looking at the mirror.

Lucius nodded slowly.

"Very well. In 3-2-1"

The wizard's eyes cleared. He scrabbled at the floor. At Harry's feet.

"Pl-please. I-I won't tell anyone. Honest! I never-"

"I know. You won't. Crucio"

He kept the curse going until the cries had mutated into hoarse hooting noises.

At some point, Lucius had ended the connection. He stuffed the mirror into his pocket with sweaty hands, and turned around, panting slightly.

"I think-I think we should all have a turn. To celebrate. It's a good bonding experience"

Meredith and Alaine both looked caught somewhere in between disgust and intrigue.

And Horatio. He looked excited.

"Horatio? You want a go?"

The Ravenclaw nodded,

"Go ahead," Harry said with a theatrical wave.

"P-p-pl-please. Please, don't-"

"Crucio!"

And the wizard screamed again.

Harry gave it a few minutes before ordering Horatio to stop.

"Let's give it a few minutes to recover. Then you, Alaine, then Meredith. And I'll finish it off"

Meredith swallowed loudly. "Harry, I don't know if-"

"You're gonna do it, Meredith. All right?" He said, cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence.

Face set, she nodded grimly.

There was no begging when it came Meredith's chance.

The wizard lay there, shaking like mad from Alaine's Crucio, it's eyes unfocused.

With a hitch in her breath, she raised her wand.

"C-Crucio!"

And the screams were music to Harry's ears.

When Meredith had finished, shaking so bad it looked like she had been under it herself, Harry had another chance. Of course, the stupid fucking waste of life chose then to lose its mind.

"Fuck!" He screamed, kicking it.

It barely moved under his assault.

"Fucking stupid thing" he grumbled, going through the motions "Avada Kedavra"

And the nameless wizard died.

"Well," He said, clapping his hands together. "That was fun. Hopefully, we'll get another chance soon"

None of them answered him. But Horatio was still grinning madly.

"Alaine. Take care of this. Transfigure it into something and then vanish it. Cool. Good work, everyone. Fucking amazing"

Whistling to himself, he walked out of the Room, leaving the shell-shocked group behind.

* * *

At dinner that evening, still coasting on the waves of ecstasy from the afternoon's activities, Harry found his mind wandering.

He was trying to read the Evening Prophet, and he found he couldn't focus on it. Not properly.

And it was an interesting article, too. Apparently, the Wizengamot had decided to grant the Goblin Nation representation. Not just that, but they were beginning to implement a system where Goblin property law would be considered equal to wizarding law.

It was obvious why they were making such sweeping changes. They wanted to pull the Goblins into the war.

' _Well, if the Goblins are dumb enough to oppose us, we'll destroy all of them. Fucking monstrous creatures'_

Interesting as it was, and as much as he wanted to think about what the outcome of it would be, he couldn't concentrate.

He kept thinking about how it would be. So soon, and he would have Dumbledore writhing under his wand.

' _But fuck, I want it now!'_

Of course, during dinner, Diggory had to make his way over to him, stopping to give his apparently customary greeting to the Gryffindors on the way.

He wasn't as subtle this time, instead simply dropping the tightly wrapped scroll into Harry's lap with a smile and a "good evening, Harry"

He shared a worried look with Daphne.

' _If he somehow found out about today. I'll have to kill him tonight. Before he can kill me. I've got to be ready'_

* * *

Dumbledore looked absolutely exhausted.

"Good evening, Harry. I hope the holiday has been treating you well?"

Harry plastered a large smile across his face and nodded.

"It's been great"

' _Especially today'_

His wand stayed aimed directly at Dumbledore under the table.

"Today, I was finally sent a memory I have been waiting a long time for. It is, without a doubt, the most important out of all the memories I have shown you, and it should answer all the questions you have been asking"

' _This should be interesting'_

"Whose memory is it, sir?"

"An old friend of mine. A former head of Slytherin house and Potions Professor by the name of Horace Slughorn"

The Pensieve floated out of the cupboard behind him and onto the table.

"Let's see what Horace has to tell us" Dumbledore murmured, motioning to Harry to enter the memory.

He kept his shock from showing on his face when he settled back into his chair. Kept his shaking hand from firing off a curse without his input.

' _He knows how many He made. Does he-does he-'_

"So-so he made Horcruxes?" He asked, allowing his voice to tremble a bit. It would seem natural.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, the shadows catching his face.

"So the-the stuff that he was collecting? That's what it was for?"

"So it would appear"

"But-but that's only three things! The cup, the ring, and the locket. What about the other four?"

"I believe," Dumbledore said, speaking as calmly as he ever had, "that Voldemort planned to only make six, and to keep the seventh part of his soul within his body"

"So-so what about the other three? He-he can't die until they're destroyed, right? That's why you broke the ring?"

' _You fucking asshole. Try me. Just try me'_

His hand felt slippery on his wand.

"Indeed. I am unsure as to whether or not he had made all six. I believe he may have been planning to use your death, when you were but a baby, to create his sixth. Nevertheless, we must work on the assumption that he has made six altogether"

' _If he knows about me. If he knows, he's gonna try to kill me'_

"I believe, however, that I know of at least two of his other Horcruxes"

"W-what are they?"

On his perch, Fawkes shifted, throwing Dumbledore's face into shadow for a moment.

"Do you know of the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?"

Harry shook his head, mutely.

"It has been lost since the time of Rowena herself. It was said to give all sorts of wondrous benefits to the wearer, increased intelligence and the like. But to Voldemort, what would have been most attractive was that it was made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself"

"But-but if it's been lost since then, how could he get it?"

"The Grey Lady. The Ravenclaw house ghost is none other than Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena. And recently, I managed to convince Helena to confide in me"

' _Fuck. But it's still safe, the ward hasn't done anything'_

' _But surely Dumbledore would be able to avoid it?'_

His insides began roiling as Dumbledore continued.

"She admitted to telling a young Voldemort where she had hidden the diadem. There is next to no chance that he would have left it unclaimed"

"Do you-do you know where it is?"

Dumbledore shook his head regretfully, easing harry's tension.

' _Unless he's lying to you'_

"I am following a lead on one of the Horcruxes. But I believe that to be the locket"

"And-and the other one? The fifth one?"

"Ah, the fifth Horcrux. The one I have the least direct evidence of, and yet am most certain of. Have you heard of Herpo the Foul?"

"I-I think so. He created the first basilisk, didn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Indeed. He was a Parselmouth. And an exceptionally brutal, cruel wizard. And it was he who brought the knowledge of Horcruxes from Egypt and into Europe. And while Voldemort was working as a store clerk in Borgin and Burke's, a handwritten book of Herpo's was discovered, and given to the Department of Mysteries for study"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair slightly, pulling at his beard.

"And the book was stolen, with the thief never being discovered. And it has not resurfaced since. I believe it would have been most attractive to Voldemort, turning the book of a wizard who in many ways, he surely viewed as a predecessor, into his means for immortality"

' _I don't think I've ever heard Him mention Herpo. He's spoken about Erkizidis, but I don't think ever Herpo'_

"Regardless. That is our mission. To discover the location of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and destroy them, rendering him mortal"

' _You want to destroy all of them? Me included?'_

He managed to hold in his giggles.

' _I can't wait till I've killed you. Till you're fucking dead'_

"You may have been wondering why I've been telling you all of this" Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers.

' _Because you want to convince me to just hand myself over to you to be killed?'_

"I have, sir"

Dumbledore sighed, his healthy hand running itself over his withered one.

"None of us know when our time on this earth will be up. And I need to know that I have left someone I can trust behind, to take over what I couldn't finish. If I do not finish before my eventual death"

' _I swear to you. You won't finish it before your death'_

Harry nodded solemnly.

' _I swear it'_

* * *

" _$So. Dumbledore believes I am in possession of the book of Herpo and have turned it into a Horcrux?$"_

" _$Yes$"_

Voldemort laughed.

 _"$If only. I too was never able to discover who had taken that book and what they did with it. You say the diadem was exactly where you had left it?$"_

" _$Yes, my lord$"_

" _$Good. So Dumbledore only knows of its existence, nothing more substantial. Let this be a lesson to you, Harry. Always tie up loose ends. Had I killed, or at the very least obliviated Slughorn, Dumbledore would have no proof as to the number of Horcruxes I planned to create. Had I exorcised the Grey Lady, he would not know of my finding the diadem. Always tie up loose ends. I was foolish, in my youth. But I learned from my mistakes. See that you do the same$"_

" _$I-I will, my lord$"_

" _$Excellent. You truly are my protege, Harry. You have achieved so much more than any other who ever served me. I am blessed to be able to count one such as you amongst my followers. And Daphne as well has served me well. In the new world, you two shall be as a king and queen among commoners. $"  
_

" _$Th-thank you, my lord. But the-the honor is mine. Is ours$"_

Voldemort smiled, saying nothing.

" _$My lord-if I may ask, how is the war going?$"_

" _$Very, very well. I believe the coalition is going to pull out of Europe, and in essence, surrender this continent to me. A group in Korea have sprung forth, swearing allegiance to me and joining arms with our force in Japan. And I have begun laying the trap for Dumbledore$"_

" _$And the-the Goblins? Are they-$"_

" _$Miserable wretches. They will likely join the ministry in opposition to me. And I will eradicate every last one of their disgusting, subhuman, ignoble species$"_

Voldemort smiled again, his lips pulling apart in a horrific parody of happiness.

" _$Their corpses will rot where they fall. Perhaps I will feed them to the few muggles I keep alive$"_

Harry joined his Lord in laughter, sounding innocent and carefree.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	18. Interlude VI

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude VI

"In your absolute defiance against tyranny, lies and all odds; lies therein, your true moral strength. Rise!"—Mamur Mustafa

"Never give in, never give in, never, never, never, never—in nothing, great or small, large or petty—never give in except to convictions of honor and good sense"—Winston Churchill

* * *

 _Subterranean Cavern, below Gringotts_

"Your Majesty, please-"

"Wizard. Human. Why should we join in your battle?"

Scrimgeour looked at the goblin sitting opposite him. He counted to ten in his mind, breathing deeply.

"It is not only our war," he said, as patiently as he could. "If Voldemort wins-"

"If your Voldemort wins, he will treat us as brutally as you have for centuries. Denying us our basic rights"

"Haven't we shown that we're trying to change that?" Scrimgeour half-shouted.

His words echoed off the cave's walls.

In the dim light, he could make out Olrik's teeth appearing, as he snarled silently.

"You give us a pittance, and expect us to kowtow to you?" He hissed. "We do not require your handouts, wizard. We are not prepared to die for your measly gifts. You know what we want"

"And I want nothing more than to give you wands. Truly. But I cannot. Not at this juncture. There is too much bad blood between us"

Cold amusement seemed to bubble up as the Goblin spoke. "Are you afraid of us, wizard?"

' _Careful now'_

"I would be a fool to not recognize strength, and to not feel the appropriate emotion"

"Wizards and their wordplay. Tell me, wizard. Why should my warriors risk their lives in your war? And it is not just our warriors. If we join forces with you, and we then lose, your Voldemort will kill us all. From the stooped over elders to the newborn. Why should we abandon our policy of neutrality, and join with you?"

"Because if you do not, we will surely lose. And if we lose, Voldemort will treat you worse than ever you were treated. Because if you join us and we win, public opinion of your race will rise to a point where perhaps, I might be able to pass legislation allowing you wands"

Olrik nodded silently, his long fingernails clicking against the stone table.

"And because-because I have shown that I am willing to give you, at least some of your desires. You can trust me to give you all that I am capable of"

The clicking stopped.

"Trust. So easily do you humans speak of trust. Why should I trust a human, when every time my people have, our trust was cast back into our faces?"

' _Stebbins, if this works, I'll have statues of you put up'_

"If you agree to fight. I will give you every bit of Goblin-wrought metal, jewelry, and the like that the Ministry of Magic possesses"

Olrik froze, his figure seeming carved from stone in the gloom.

"You say that I have merely given you pittances. And perhaps, from your point of view, that is accurate. I promise to give you wands when the social life between our two races is more friendly, and you say you cannot trust me to keep my promises. Would my returning to you all of your possessions, as you see them, not speak for my trust?"

Olrik's fingernails resumed their clacking.

"As you know, Goblin law will be viewed as equal to wizarding law from the start of next year. And I am returning all of your precious objects. Is that not enough to gain you my trust?"

"You think trust can be bought?" Came the Goblin's rasp.

"Of course it can. How else is it gained?"

At first, the harsh, hacking noises scared him. Nothing in Stebbin's briefings had prepared him for that. Then he understood.

Olrik, the king of the Goblin Nation, was laughing.

"Come, wizard," he said, rising. "My brethren await my decision"

"You do not have to confer with them?"

Olrik snorted and spat out of the corner of his mouth. "What is the point of choosing a leader, if they will make their own decisions afterward?"

"Too true. You see. Wizards do have a lot to learn from you"

Olrik glared balefully at Rufus, leading him until they were just outside of a pair of enormous stone doors.

"We know that," the Goblin King said, "but do you?"

And he pushed open the doors.

The light from within blinded Scrimgeour, after the hours he had spent in near-darkness.

But this, this was a cavern at least a few kilometers long, and enormously wide.

Hundreds, thousands of candles floated near the ceiling, throwing his mind back to his first time walking into Hogwarts' Great Hall.

But what drew his eyes was not the candles.

It was the stands lining the high walls, full of easily ten thousand goblins.

Olrik walked forward a few meters and raised his horned hands.

He growled out something In Gobbledegook, and whatever magic the Goblins used, they clearly knew their stuff when it came to voice magnification.

The giant cavern fell silent, not a single goblin making a noise.

Silent, except for two pairs of footfalls, growing louder.

Two elderly goblins appeared, carrying a large silver box.

As they drew nearer, Rufus made out the many jewels encrusted in the lid of the box.

They stopped before Olrik, both of them bowing.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air as Olrik ran his hands reverently over the lid. A feeling as if every Goblin there was holding their breath in anticipation.

With a swift motion, the king flung open the box and drew out the huge, double-headed ax that lay on the velvet lining within.

He raised it high over his head, and with his muscles rippling, thrust it into the stone floor.

It cut through the rock below it like it was butter, sinking in until only the haft stood out.

The king raised his arms again and shouted.

And when every goblin there repeated his words, the cavern shook with the force of their cries. Once the echoes had died down, Olrik turned to Rufus.

"The Goblin Nation has declared war on your Lord Voldemort"

Rufus' jaw dropped.

' _So quickly!'_

Unconcerned, Olrik continued. "Give us a list of every known Death Eater. We will share the contents of their vaults' with you. As you know, war requires gold"

"I-I will"

"Of course, any objects of Goblin origin within their vaults will be claimed by us"

"Of course," Rufus said, nodding as hysterical laughter bubbled within him.

"Three of our war chiefs will accompany you back to your Ministry. They will meet with your generals, and report back to me"

"Excellent. Your Majesty, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, and on behalf of Britain, I must offer you our thanks. Together, we shall triumph. And we shall usher in a new age of wizard-goblin relations"

The king nodded, his expression not changing in the least.

"Mark me well, wizard. Do not betray us. Do not abandon us. Do not forget the dues you have sworn to us. For if you do, your treachery will forswear any possible future peace between our races. And we will never forgive you"

A shudder tried passed through him, only held at bay by years of experience in politics.

"I will not, your majesty"

Olrik watched him as he left, his large incisor poking through the gap between his lips.

"See that you do not" he whispered, before turning to marshal his people.

For the first time in nearly two hundred years, the Goblin Nation prepared for war.

* * *

 _Council of Wizards, New York_

"May I address the council before the vote?"

The muttered conversation fell away as Sobhuza Mbetwe stood up. As one of the oldest wizards in the council and one of the longest-standing members of the council, everything he said was listened to with respect.

Generally, at least.

' _Not that they will be happy with my statements today. But I do not care. I am no longer a child, to worry about the opinions of others'_

"The chair recognizes Sobhuza Mbetwe. Do you speak as a representative of the Ngwene, or as a representative of Swaziland?"

He smirked slightly, his teeth standing out harshly against his skin.

"Neither. Today, I speak for Africa"

Behind him, the representatives of all the African tribes and countries nodded and muttered their assent, as gasps filled the room.

For one man to represent an entire continent. For an entire continent, particularly one as diverse as Africa to agree on something entirely. It was almost unheard of.

The current chairwizard though deserved some credit. He quickly recovered from his shock.

"Very well. Speak as you desire"

He gazed over the assembled witches and wizards for a few moments, looking at the representatives of hundreds of different countries and tribal groups.

His eyes lingered for a moment over the empty table which usually held the Japanese council members.

' _Asuka was an honorable man. And he would have agreed with me, on this'_

"Many, many moons ago" he began, his rich voice filling the room, "when I was but a child, I asked my father a question. As many of you know, my father was a member of this council, as was his father before him. I asked him why we did not give aid to our countrymen, to protect them from the terrors of the colonialists. He responded, that it was not up to us to interfere with internal muggle politics. That for us to take a stand would cause the wizards of Europe to be required to take a stand. That our job was to prevent magical interference in muggle life"

He glanced around the room, noting the cocky smile of the Russian representative.

' _There is a special place in hell for you and your ilk'_

"I argued with him for a long while, until eventually, I came to concede the point. Our job, our duty, is to prevent the muggles from suffering at the hands of witches and wizards. And when the time would come, our job, our duty would be to usher in a new age, wherein muggles and wizards live together, work together, and achieve new heights together"

' _And now comes the point where they will become my enemies'_

"I have served on this council for one hundred and eight years. I have been involved in hundreds of missions, peacekeeping, military, aid giving. But never before now have I been ashamed to be a part of this council. Not until today have I ever thought this council was made up of cowards"

There was an uproar, at that. It took the chairwizard shooting several fireworks out of his wand to restore order.

"I have listened to cowardly prattling for several days now. For the next few minutes, you will listen to me" he said, cracking his voice like a whip.

The Russian looked like he wanted to attack.

Sobhuza locked eyes with him and smiled.

"You talk of pulling out of Europe, of securing your own borders. Cowardice. When you leave Europe, you will be leaving it to Voldemort. You will be gifting it to him. And do you truly believe he will stop there? Do you truly believe he will heed any of your cowardly talks of a treaty? One does not make treaties with evil!"

The American stood up. "Honored Sobhuza, I-"

"Shut. Up. I have stayed silent for you, you will be silent for me"

"I-"

"If you do not, I will teach you to respect your elders, boy"

The American sat back down, face flushed.

It was a mark of how great the esteem was for Sobhuza, that he was not immediately taken to task by the chairwizard for his insult of a fellow council member.

Or perhaps the chairwizard too feared the path they were treading.

"Will you surrender to him, when this Voldemort comes to conquer your lands? Will you allow him to educate your children on the vileness of muggles, on how-"

"Wizards come first, old man" the Russian stood up, and began shouting, "and we must-"

Sobhuza raised his hand, twisting it into a claw and holding it high in the air. He made a fist and slammed it downward.

The Russian fell, screaming as his legs broke beneath him.

Immediately, the other Russians jumped up, drawing their wands.

And every African behind him stood up themselves, raising their ceremonial spears and staves.

The Russians sat back down.

"I am not done talking. Another few minutes" he said dangerously.

"What is the purpose of power, if we do not use it to defend the weak? If we abandon Europe now, we abandon all the muggles therein to Voldemort's whims, and we give him time to gather his strength further, making it more likely he will conquer our own lands"

He glanced around the room again, looking into every face.

Few of them would meet his eyes.

"One day, we will all go to meet our ancestors. I can proudly tell them of my actions. Can you?"

He sat back down.

As he had expected, his words did not sway any of them.

Most of the European representatives had voted against withdrawing the military support, as of course, had all the Africans.

But they were hopelessly outnumbered.

He stood up again, once the decision had been made.

"Honored Sobhuza, you have not-"

"In honor of my hundred years of service, allow me one more chance to address the council. Please"

The chairwizard nodded slowly, eyes flinty.

Sobhuza pulled his sash off of his chest. The sash he had so proudly worn for over a hundred years.

The sash denoting his membership on the council.

He held it in his fists, and with a thought and a small hand motion, it caught alight, burning away entirely.

It didn't even leave any ash behind.

"Africa will not withdraw her warriors from Europe," he said calmly, ignoring the shocked stares coming his way. "And if Voldemort wishes to take our land. Let us see how he stands against the might of all the tribes united. Let us see how he stands against a rampaging Nundu. Wizarding Africa has never fallen to an outside conqueror, and it never shall"

With that, he strode out of the room, his brethren following behind him.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor_

"Can I trust you, McDonald?"

He didn't gulp. Didn't swallow, or lick his lips. He showed no outward signs of the terror that began to fill his mind.

' _If it must be now, then it must be now'_

"With anything, my lord"

"Anything" Voldemort murmured, stroking his chin with his long fingers.

The utter inhumanity of the monster before him made McDonald's want to throw up.

But he couldn't.

"We leave in ten minutes. Tell nobody. This is a matter that must be kept in utmost secrecy"

"As you say, my lord," he said, bowing low.

' _It won't be now. He'd want to take me out in public. Make an example'_

They returned less than an hour later, a slight smell of the ocean clinging to their robes.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne and watched the man before him.

"I have shown you great trust in this, McDonald. If anyone were to discover the location of that cave, it would be catastrophic"

"I-I thank you, my lord"

With a careless wave of his hand, he dismissed McDonald and looked on as the traitor left his presence.

It bit at him, acidic bile eating at his insides, to know who the spy was, to know what he had done, and to let him live.

' _Just for a little longer. Until I am certain he's told Dumbledore of our little jaunt'_

He had been so foolishly certain of the spy's identity. He had never even considered McDonald.

That failure bit at him just as deeply.

It had been nothing more than pure, foolish luck that he had discovered it. Nothing more than chance that he had caught a glimpse out the corner of his eye.

That he had seen McDonald murder one of his own, in battle, and feign that it was the enemy.

Pure chance, that the spy who had been so pedantically careful up until that point, had been less cautious right then.

And he had seen Mulciber fall to a Killing Curse, clearly aimed at the man's back.

And with that piece of knowledge, everything else had clicked into place.

Any lesser man would not have been able to control their fury.

But as much as he desired to inflict such torments upon the spy that in a thousand years time his fate would still be discussed in hushed, horrified whispers.

As much as he wanted to keep him alive for years until every single inch of skin showed the price for his betrayal.

He chose to use him instead.

' _As soon as he has met with Dumbledore. I will leave it no longer'_

Dumbledore would fall into the trap, that much was certain.

His old enemy was far too weak to force another to drink the potion in his stead, no. He would drink it, and he would return to Hogwarts, weakened tremendously.

And then Harry would kill him, and proudly proclaim his allegiance to the greatest wizard in history.

He would still face opposition, he knew that.

The Africans would be a problem, but they would mostly be a future problem though.

The Goblins, however.

His knuckles whitened as his fingers gripped the arms of his thrones, his features twisting in rage.

' _Disgusting, miserable wretches! How dare they stand against their betters? They will all die!'_

Goblin magic was something that even he knew little about.

There were some aspects to it that he could understand. The parts of their magic that related to Blood Magic, for instance.

Even though he was no expert in Blood Magic, even though it was not his forte, he could understand it.

But the way in which they enchanted their objects. That he did not know.

And that was where their prowess truly lay.

Their armor, thick enough to stand up to a Killing Curse, and yet light enough that they could run in it. Somehow capable of withstanding almost every spell cast its way.

Their axes, ever sharp enough to cleave stone, able to deflect spells.

Their knives, capable of being thrown with near-perfect accuracy, no matter the distance.

Yes. The Goblin Nation could be problematic.

Still, their armor would break to pieces after being hit by a Killing Curse. And it would not defend them against earthquakes or powerful winds. It would not defend against fiendfyre.

' _The giants and the Dementors must be brought in. Let me see what occurs when a giant crushes an armored goblin underfoot. Let me see how their axes work against Dementors"_

The Goblins would be a problem, but they would be dealt with. And perhaps. Perhaps he would keep some of them alive, keep their finest smiths in his employ.

He focused on McDonald's Mark, thinking deeply.

' _Heavy, heavy wards. Must be in Hogwarts. Interesting, so soon he runs to Dumbledore. Perhaps I can deal with him this night?'_

He smiled and began to summon some of his followers. Those who were available, and who would take pleasure from the spy's unmasking.

' _And those who could use the encouragement'_

He smiled again, baring his teeth.

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort's Manor, two hours later_

He knew it the second he stepped into the study.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was that gave it away, that let him know the game was up.

Whether it was something unreadable in the face of the monster he had defied.

Whether it was the laughter hiding under the blank expressions of all his so-called companions as they milled around him.

But he knew.

And he stepped forward willingly.

He heard one of the Carrows' slimy snickers as they moved in behind him, blocking off his exit.

He didn't check which of them it was. It didn't matter, really. Where one went, the other did as well.

He saw the Malfoys, both the father and the son, standing near one of the bookshelves.

He saw Yaxley.

He saw a werewolf. Not Greyback, unfortunately, but Redtooth.

He saw Rabastan Lestrange and the Parkinsons.

He saw a group of Eastern Europeans, barely more than children.

He saw the Healer who betrayed the basic tenets of what should be a noble profession.

And as he walked forward, his eyes trained on Voldemort, he realized he was absolutely furious.

' _I've worked with a lot of monsters, over the years. But this one takes the cake. And if I'm going to die, I'm going to die under my actual name'_

He stopped a few meters away from the throne. He gave no pretense of a bow, instead choosing to give a cocky grin.

"McDonald, I am-"

"Fenwick, actually. Gabriel Fenwick" he interrupted, ignoring the hissed of outrage from around the room. "Perhaps you remember my cousin, Benjamin?"

Voldemort smirked, red eyes burning a hole through Gabriel.

"Benjamin was brave. He died well. You won't"

"Won't I?"

Voldemort laughed, and the Death Eaters laughed with him.

Behind him, the Carrows drew nearer. He kept his shudder internal. They were bad, but not quite as bad as Bellatrix.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going to fall into their hands.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid you'll die, after long having given up hope for that sweet release. First, you're going to-"

"Fuck off, you high and mighty, uppity cunt"

That wiped the smile off of Voldemort's face.

"You hypocritical twat. Talking about blood purity, when you're naught but a half-blood yourself. Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, you entitled, selfish sociopath"

He felt a wand tip press into the small of his back.

Before a Crucio could be applied to him, he smiled, breathing in one last time.

Air had never tasted so sweet.

"Carpe diem"

He said the code word and had the explosives clearly in mind.

And the tens of kilograms of c4, dynamite, and ball bearings, that he had spent weeks meticulously shrinking, enchanting, and sewing into his robes.

They exploded.

The world went white, and Gabriel Fenwick's last expression was a self-satisfied smirk.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 12

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

"People should either be caressed or crushed. If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge, but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do. If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance"—Niccolo Machiavelli-The Prince

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A hand for a hand, a foot for a foot"—Exodus, 21:24

* * *

When the mirror heated up, waking him, he knew immediately that something was terribly wrong.

He had a chance to glance at his watch, to see that it was three in the morning, before answering his Lord.

" _$My-my Lord? Is-$"_

" _$How has Dumbledore acted toward you, the last several days?$"_

He didn't stop to think, didn't stop to wonder about the fury etched into the Dark Lord's appearance.

" _$The-the same as-as usual, my lord. Why-$"_

" _$Are you certain?$"_

Fear started filling Harry. The only reason these questions would be asked-

In his mind, he could hear Dumbledore's footsteps, coming up the steps toward his room.

" _$I-I-I think so, but-$"_

" _$There is a possibility that the spy knew of your allegiance. That he told Dumbledore. Be on your guard$"_

' _No. Fuck, no. Oh, fuck, I-'_

"What happened?" He whispered, reverting back to English in his terrified state.

"What happened?" The Dark Lord hissed. "What happened, is that the spy stole from me. He stole that which is mine. The coward turned to muggle means to attack!"

Harry winced, as his Lord's fury uncoiled in His voice, changing it into an inhuman snarl.

"What happened" Voldemort shouted, His voice rising to a crescendo of rage. "Was that the degenerate, despicable abomination that called himself a wizard, turned his clothing into muggle explosives!"

' _Holy shit'_

"WHAT HAPPENED, IS THAT MANY OF MY FOLLOWERS ARE DEAD, AND MY HOME LIES IN RUINS! WHAT HAPPENED, IS THAT HE TOOK THAT WHICH IS MINE FROM ME! AND I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!"

Something exploded in the background.

Harry sat, shivering, as Voldemort took a deep breath, eyes closing tight.

"They will know my wrath" He whispered, His voice promising blood and death.

"Be on your guard"

And with that, He vanished from the mirror.

It was only as the light began slowly filtering through the lake, that Harry fell back into a thin and fitful sleep.

* * *

"Harry. Wake up"

He pushed out against the hands that were shaking him. Tried to turn over.

"Harry!"

His eyes shot open as his face was slapped.

"Daph, What the fuck!"

"Harry I-I just got an owl from Tori. It's-it's Draco"

He shot bolt upright, the memories from last night flooding back in.

The Dark Lord's words ringing in his head.

A hand squeezed his heart as he stuttered.

"Is-is-is he-is he d-d-"

Daphne shook her head quickly, her hair flying.

"He's alive. Harry, he's alive. Fuck, I shouldn't have scared you like that, but I had to tell you, I thought you'd want to know right away, and-"

"What?" He said, cutting off her babbling as fear gripped him once again.

"He-there was an attack last night, the-"

"The spy. He used muggle explosives, I know. I was told at three this morning, so could you just get to the fucking point about Draco?"

She shook her head again. "He-he's alive. But-but they couldn't save his eyes. And they're-they're not sure if he'll walk again"

It took a few minutes for what she had said to sink in. For it to make sense.

"And-and L-Lucius. He's dead" she said, before sinking onto his bed.

His heart constricted.

Lucius, dead? The man who had taken him into his home, who had been prepared to adopt him? The ' _pompous twat'_ man who had first shown him apparition and floo powder, who had guided him through the philosophy of Wizardry, who had led him to his destiny? Lucius, dead?

It didn't make any sense.

"Wh-what?"

"Narcissa. She-she told Tori"

And Narcissa. The woman who had been more like a mother to him than anyone he had ever known. She was a widow, now. Her son would never see her face again.

It didn't make any sense.

Once he would have cried, as he sat on his bed and hugged Daphne to him.

Now, the only thing that he felt was rage.

* * *

At lunchtime, he saw the Prophet and understood the Dark Lord's promise.

Truly, his wrath had been shown.

Around the Great Hall, the few students who had chosen to stay for the break sat in small huddles, holding copies of the paper and talking in hushed voices.

The head table was covered in extremely serious faces and muttered conversations.

And on every table, the Daily Prophet screamed it's dire news.

" _ **DIAGON ALLEY RAZED!"**_

" _ **You-Know-Who attacked Diagon Alley at approximately 10:30 this morning. The terrorist leader came alone, and personally cast the fiendfyre which would engulf the entire street, destroying every shop, restaurant, and home there.  
**_

 _ **At the time of this writing, 37 witches and wizards have been confirmed dead, with an additional 41 injuries, and 18 missing. The death toll is expected to rise.**_

 _ **According to leading experts, this attack may have been provoked by the Ministry's declaration yesterday, that the Goblin Nation has formally allied with the Ministry and have declared war on You-Know-Who and his terrorist band. This is bolstered by the fact that You-Know-Who seems to have focused his attack on Gringotts bank. The Goblin Nation has not confirmed its death toll, but rumors claim that upwards of three hundred Goblins were killed in the attack.**_

 _ **Story continued on page 4"**_

But even the joy of reading it, even the glee he felt as he watched the photograph, as he watched a sixty-foot flame basilisk attack Gringotts, even the happiness he felt as he saw a Hufflepuff cry.

It wasn't enough to quench the fire building within him.

' _I'm going to fucking kill you all. As soon as I can. As soon as I'm free from this fucking act. All of you'_

"You should write to Narcissa"

"Huh?"

"You should write to Narcissa" Daphne repeated, looking at him seriously. "Send your condolences. Tell her-"

"What, I should say how sorry I am that her husband died? That her son's lying in ruins?"

Daphne nodded. "Well, don't put it like that, but yeah, basically. Give her a message for Draco if you want. But you should. It's the right thing to do"

He slammed his open palm onto the table, barely managing to keep his voice down.

Heedless of the heads turning around the Hall toward him.

"The right thing to do" he hissed, "would be to kill every fucking one of them. To mutilate their corpses and torture their children before their eyes. To make sure they never dare do something like this again"

She nodded again. "That's also true. But you should still write her a letter in the meantime"

Grumbling, he got up, heading to the owlery.

* * *

" _Dear Narcissa,_

 _Honestly, I have no idea what I'm meant to say. Whether I'm meant to try to comfort you or to promise you that I will make them pay in blood.  
_

 _Lucius-Lucius cared about me. He was a powerful man, and he helped me become what I am. He listened when I asked for advice, he offered me help, and he saved me from living in that place. There are few people I owe more to._

 _He was clever and powerful, and the world is emptier without him in it.  
_

 _Draco-Draco is my brother, in all the ways that matter. He was the first friend I've ever had, and other than Daphne, I have none closer. Please, let me know how he is doing. Has he woken up yet? Daphne told me about his eyes, but is it possible to get replacements?_

 _As soon as my job here is done, I will be there. I doubt I will be there for the funeral. But I will be there in spirit._

 _I will make them pay._

 _I join you in your pain and rage._

 _Harry Potter"_

He read it over a few times, nodding slowly. It wasn't good enough, but he doubted he would ever be able to twist words into shapes that would accurately reflect his feelings. This would have to be enough, for now.

He tied it to the leg of one of the school owls. "Take it to N-Narcissa Malfoy, please"

The owl hooted and took off into the afternoon sun, spreading its wings in the freedom of flight.

Harry watched it until it faded away into a distant speck, his rage turning his stomach into a bitter, writhing mass.

He received a reply that night, Artemis swooping down on the dinner table with a letter tied to her leg.

He knew that this time there would be no discussions about adoption, but his hands still trembled as they had, all those years ago, when he untied the letter.

" _Dearest Harry,_

 _Thank you for your kind words. Lucius did not merely leave a hole in the world. He left a hole beside me._

 _Bereft. It is a most interesting word. So innocuous. It doesn't portray the true horror of looking around oneself for a presence that one knows they shall never sense again.  
_

 _I hope that neither you nor Daphne ever experience the true meaning of the word._

 _He died, shielding Draco with his body. It was not enough to prevent all injury, but it surely saved our son's life. The cost may have been great, but it was one that any parent would gladly pay._

 _Draco is recovering. Today, the Healers claim they will wake him within the week. They claim he will walk within the month._

 _If their claims prove false, I would appreciate viewing your vengeance._

 _Vengeance. It is something that is usually left to the purview of youth. The belief pervades that age should bring with it a desire for peace._

 _Perhaps this belief is true. But I care not. Lucius is gone, Draco sleeps, and my heart thirsts for blood._

 _His eyes. Replacements are available, and as scion to his lineage, he will have only the finest. But they will not be_ _ **his**_ _eyes. They will never show his feelings. The windows to his soul are irrevocably shattered._

 _You say you will make them pay. I await it. My heart thirsts. With Lucius gone, my love had been turned to fury. My heart thirsts for blood._

 _Bring it to me._

 _Narcissa Malfoy"_

* * *

The Dark Lord was calmer when He mirror-called Harry that night. His attack on Diagon Alley had mellowed His fury, not removing it, but changing it from a white-hot current to an icy flow.

" _$Your Protego Maxima. Is it entirely translucent, or is it still partially visible?$"_

" _$It-it is still partially visible$"_

" _$And your Protego?$"_

" _$Perfectly see-through, my lord$"_

 _"$Work on the Maxima. A useful trick is to always have one surrounding you when you believe you may be in danger. Though it will not protect you from major curses, and indeed, an explosion will break it down, it will grant you time to react. And it is the only reason my own body was not destroyed, as the others' were$"  
_

" _$If-if I may ask, my-my lord-$"_

 _"$Never fear to ask me a question, Harry. I have told you before. You are my protege$"_

Swallowing, Harry nodded, his rage abating for a moment as joy filled him.

" _$Who-who was killed in the attack, my lord?$"_

" _$Many. Everyone present in the room, save myself and Draco. Lucius, Rabastan, the Carrows, Deschain, the Parkinsons, Yaxley, Avery the senior, Redtooth, Poliakoff, Olga, Carolus, and a few other new recruits. A few more were injured, those who were in other parts of the manor when the explosion occurred. I have temporarily relocated to Malfoy Manor, given the destruction at our old base$"_

Harry reeled, as the list of the dead went on.

" _$But this was not as grave a strike as it could have been. Great though our losses were, many of my main followers, those who are leaders to the newer recruits, survived. And our position as a whole was not truly damaged. But the loss was great, indeed. And my vengeance will be complete, only when the world is in our hands$"_

Voldemort paused for a moment, looking into Harry.

" _$The rest of the students return tomorrow, correct? And classes begin the next day?$"_

" _$Yes$"_

" _$Good. Hopefully, Dumbledore will take the bait this week. I have laid the trap well, and it will be simply too enticing for him to pass on. Remember, my other followers in Slytherin will depart the school with you$"_

" _$Yes, my lord. I have told them, and they are prepared-$"_

" _$Good. I want you to take witnesses with you. Students, innocents. You will leave them alive afterward to carry the word$"_

Harry nodded, smiling.

" _$Once Dumbledore is dead. Do not hesitate to leave the school. But on your way out. I want wanton destruction. I want the grounds of Hogwarts hallowed in the blood of our enemies' children. I want them to tremble at the thought of standing against us. Leave as many corpses as you can$"_

" _$I can't wait, my lord$"_

* * *

It was weird when the Hogwarts Express returned and Draco wasn't on it.

Strange, to see the students piling in without those familiar threads of blonde hair being among them.

And Draco wasn't the only one not to return.

Pansy didn't come back, not that it was very surprising. With both her parents suddenly killed, it was anybody's guess what she would choose to do, moving forward.

' _I doubt she'll join. So what'll she do? Hide out in her manor?'_

Astoria didn't come back either, although Daphne had told Harry the day before that she wouldn't be returning.

Apparently, she had thrown a hissy fit when her parents had suggested it, refusing to leave Draco's side to go back to a school she would just be escaping from soon.

Crabbe, as well, hadn't come back. Goyle explained, that Crabbe's father had been seriously injured, and they were waiting to see if he would pull through or not.

Everyone else, though, came back. Blaise was made prefect in Draco's absence.

 _Not that he'll need to do the job for that long'_

And everyone seemed to be trying to pretend like everything was normal. Like there wasn't an empty bed in their bedroom. Like Draco's soft snoring still filled the room at night.

Like Harry's best friend wasn't away.

It was only when Draco wasn't there, that Harry realized how much his friendship meant to him. How much it meant to him to have his first and closest friend around.

Daphne didn't count. She was simply in a different league, as far as Harry was concerned. But Draco.

Not having him there was starting to really piss Harry off.

* * *

It was Friday of the first week after Easter break, when Blaise walked up to Harry after breakfast, a tense expression threatening to break through his unaffected mask.

"Snape wants to meet you after breakfast," he said, and Harry caught a hint of a tremble in his words.

' _Holy shit. Holy shit. It's today'_

Blaise dropped his voice. "And-and he said that I should tell-I should tell the rest of us to be prepared to leave. Tonight, he-he said"

Harry smiled.

* * *

"Dumbledore informed all the teachers. There is going to be a contingent of Aurors stationed here tonight, as well as a number of members of the Order of the Phoenix. He and Shriner are planning on leaving at around six. Our companions should start coming in by seven. Dumbledore claims he will surely be back by nine. We must be ready"

Harry nodded, anticipation filling him, taking the place of the rage that had been so omnipresent, the last few days.

"I believe" Snape continued, "that we should lure him to the Astronomy Tower"

"Why?"

"It's easily defendable against the lower floors, it is close to the Room, and within it, there are many places for our people to hide"

Harry nodded slowly, thinking it through. "But then we'll be boxed into that corridor"

Snape shook his head, greasy hair flying everywhere. "Not if we split into two teams. Of course, it depends on our numbers, but if we have enough men-"

"We will"

"Then we can leave a group blocking off the corridor below, and when we are done, give them aid"

Harry breathed in deeply.

' _Finally. It's finally happening. I'll be free'_

"Make sure they are all aware" Snape cautioned. "If we cannot gain access to the Room, we will head for the wards' boundaries and Apparate out. If we get bogged down in a prolonged battle, they will bring in reinforcements"

"I'll make sure of it. The Astronomy Tower's a good idea"

Snape sneered. "I know. Hence I said it"

"No. For another reason also"

A single eyebrow was raised.

"When he's dead. I wanna throw the fucker's body out the window. Let them find his mangled corpse on the ground"

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 13

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"—J.K. Rowling- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

"What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end"—Nine Inch Nails-Hurt

"Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light"—Dylan Thomas

* * *

They appeared with a loud crack at the very edge of Hogsmeade, with Augustus supporting Albus.

They began walking down the road, Albus leaning heavily on his old friend, the solemn starlight guiding their way.

"This was a trap, Albus. If he was there-"

"Yes, yes. If he was there, he knows it was no Horcrux. So why the protection? I know, Gellert. I know"

"Call me-"

"I fear the time for such subtlety has passed, old friend"

They stopped, Gellert staring Albus in the face.

"What are you saying?" He whispered.

"I believe," Albus said, stopping to cough. He resumed his speech after, wiping at his mouth with his blackened hand. "I believe that I was meant to drink that potion tonight. That Voldemort wanted me weakened. I believe that there will be guests awaiting my return to Hogwarts"

"Albus" Gellert began, tone dangerous. "Do not. Do not just surrender to this"

"I am not surrendering. I am choosing this. Come. The school has been without its headmaster for long enough this eve, particularly if my suspicions are correct"

They began their walk again, Gellert muttering to Albus about the foolishness of his decision, of how stupid it was to walk into a trap to die.

Albus just responded to each of these comments with a smile, and a calm "my mind is set"

They reached the Three Broomsticks. From there, they could make out the ghastly sight hanging above the Astronomy Tower.

The skull and snake. The Dark Mark.

"So that is where they wish to do it. Well, at least I shall have a good view"

"Albus. Please. You will not have me beg, not again. But I'm asking you. Don't do this. Let me come with. Fight them"

Albus shook his head, a sad smile across his face, as hurried footsteps drew near.

"Albus? Is that you?"

"It is I, Rosmerta"

She drew closer through the night, her face oddly blank. "Albus. Have you-have you seen it?"

"I have. Do you have a broom I could borrow?"

She nodded, her glazed eyes not showing any true emotion. "I do. Just at the back, should I-"

Gellert had already flicked his wand, and before she could finish her sentence, her broomstick zoomed past, stopping right in front of Albus. Hovering at exactly the correct height for him to mount.

"Thank you, Rosmerta. You should stay indoors, this night"

"Yes, Yes. I shall Albus. Good luck"

She walked away, her movements oddly stilted.

Albus turned to Gellert. "When this is done, please remove that Imperius from her. Doubtless, she was set up to send me into their trap"

"And like a witless fool, you do so!" Gellert hissed.

"Is it truly a trap, if I am the one who chooses to spring it?"

Gellert didn't reply.

Albus mounted the broomstick, wincing as he forced his aching body to stay upright.

"No. If I cannot come with you in the body, I will be with you in the mind"

"Gellert, what-"

Gellert slashed his wand across his index finger, making a thin cut. Muttering something too low to be heard, he dabbed the blood on Albus' forehead.

Where the blood touched his old friend, his old enemy, his old lover, it disappeared.

Albus looked taken aback, blinking in surprise.

"The Eye of Thutmos?"

Gellert nodded. "It was a specialty of mine. Still is. I will see as you do"

"Gellert, I-" Albus' voice trembled, and he abruptly cut off, inhaling sharply and closing his eyes.

When he opened them again and spoke, his voice was back to its usual calmness. But it did portray a sense of urgency.

"Protect the students," he said, "gather an army and destroy Voldemort. If the Ministry falls, ally with the Goblins and the Africans. And I feel certain, I fear, that you will be capable of raising an army"

Gellert's eyes widened, as he understood what Albus was saying.

"You mean to say-"

"Do what you must. I told you, I am not ruthless enough for this. You are. Remember my words, Gellert. Heed them now"

Gellert nodded slowly, staring into those piercing blue eyes.

"I-I-I forgave you for Ariana. Years ago" he said, not bothering to try deal with his shaking voice this time. "I go to find out whether she ever forgave me. Farewell, Gellert. Protect the students"

And he took off, flying toward what he knew to be his death.

Gellert stood there for a few minutes, watching him go. The only other person alive who could possibly understand him. The only other person alive who had truly matched his intelligence. The only other person alive who had ever truly controlled the Elder Wand.

As he thought of it, the Wand began to sing in his hand, begging to be used.

He controlled his emotions, controlled the desire to wreak destruction.

He breathed in deeply, breathed out again.

And he began making his way to the castle.

* * *

Harry stood at the large window in the Astronomy Tower, the cloak covering him and Daphne.

The rest of their backup stood around the room, wreathed in shadows and disillusionment charms. Not enough to really fool Dumbledore. But enough that he wouldn't notice them for a few seconds. And really, that was all he needed.

He heard the screams and spellfire coming from the floor below, and he smiled. Soon, once he was done with this enjoyable task, he would be able to join the fray. And he would be able to really let loose.

They'd barely had any problems on the way to this tower, his group. It was only when they were already going up the stairs, and the other group was taking position, that an Auror had spotted them.

And the fight had begun.

And he stood there, waiting for Dumbledore to appear. It wouldn't be long, now.

From the shadows, he heard a muffled moan, and then a hard slap.

His smile grew.

"There!" He pointed, forgetting for a moment that no-one save Daphne could see his hand. "He's coming! Be ready. Any minute now"

The broomstick drew nearer, taking shape in the gloom.

As it came closer; he could make out more and more details. The pain that seemed to be pulling at Dumbledore, making him list hard enough that Harry was surprised he didn't fall off the broom.

And then he was there, pulling through the window, and dismounting.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry ripped off the cloak just in time to catch the wand. He snapped it and threw the pieces on the ground.

And he looked up.

"Hello Dumbledore"

Dumbledore looked back calmly, with no trace of fear or shock. "Good evening, Harry"

"Surprised to see me?" Harry asked, as around him, his companions pulled into view.

"Not particularly, no. Disappointed, yes. Surprised? Unfortunately, I can't say that I am"

And his face was still infuriatingly calm and composed.

"Crucio!"

Dumbledore fell backward, landing against the wall in a half-sitting position.

He didn't scream, instead, simply letting out a low groan.

Eventually, Harry reluctantly ended the curse.

Dumbledore's eyes slowly refocused, and he looked around the room.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Harry taunted.

"Truly? Do you truly enjoy killing people? Or is it merely-"

"Oh. No. I fucking love it. You have no idea how much"

"And you feel no guilt for it?" Dumbledore asked, as casually as if they were discussing the weather. "You feel no guilt when you think of Sirius?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked suspiciously, as, behind him, Luna gasped, struggling against Greyback's grip.

Harry heard the wolf laugh, and whisper something to her.

"Harry. Harry" Dumbledore said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "I've known about you for some time now. Had I truly desired, you would be dead long before now. You've lived at my mercy"

Harry's hand didn't tremble as he raised his wand.

"And you'll die at mine" he whispered.

Dumbledore ignored him and began looking around the room. He didn't say anything to the Weasley girl, or Luna, or Creevey. But he greeted every one of the assembled Death Eaters by name.

"Fenrir," He said finally, his mouth twisting with distaste.

"Unhappy to see me?" Fenrir rasped, spittle flying from his mouth as his yellowish teeth came into view.

Harry saw Luna shudder, her shoulder held in the werewolf's vicelike grip.

Her voice whispered in his mind. ' _You used to be kind'_

"I admit, I am disappointed that Harry saw fit to bringing a monster such as yourself into his friends' company"

Near the back of the crowd, Harry could see Theo. Across his face was written his agreement with Dumbledore's words.

"Oh, Fenrir will behave himself," Harry said. "He knows what I'll do if he touches any of my friends"

Large, silent tears rolled down Luna's face.

Her voice spoke on his mind again.

' _Will you be my friend?'_

"Right you are, milord" Fenrir answered.

Nobody had ever called Harry Lord before. He found he quite liked hearing it. Even from something as disgusting as Fenrir Greyback.

Dumbledore's eyes found Snape.

"Severus. Please. Sev-"

"You think he'll do it?" Harry asked incredulously. "You think he'll kill you. No, Dumbledore. The honor is mine"

Dumbledore closed his eyes regretfully. "How your bonds must chafe at you, Severus"

From below, the shouting grew louder.

"Harry" Bellatrix's voice was filled with anticipatory joy, "we don't have forever. Chop-chop now. Kill the bastard, and let's go have fun already"

"You've failed, Dumbledore"

Dumbledore's eyes pierced him, as Daphne twined her fingers in his left hand, and he raised his wand.

A flash of golden fire and Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared, hovering near the roof. Its beady eyes focused on Harry, and it let out a mournful trill.

Dumbledore didn't even look at it, instead keeping his eyes directly on Harry.

"I have failed you. I'm sure your parents will have harsh words for me"

"Tell them to go fuck themselves. Avada Kedavra"

Harry laughed as the green jet hit Dumbledore, and the light in the old wizard's eyes finally died.

He laughed hysterically, as he levitated the corpse, casting it out of the Astronomy Tower.

He laughed as he imagined it splattering on the ground below.

He managed words through his laughter, as he pointed his wand at the three innocent students in the room.

"You'll tell them all. Won't you? Tell them that I'm free"

He laughed as Colin Creevey vomited on the floor, and Ginny and Luna burst into tears.

And he laughed as he ran down the stairs with his companions and into the fray.

It was chaos. It was madness. It was awesome.

Spells were flying everywhere, as the group in the corridor battled against a mixture of Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members.

He heard Lupin yelling his name from down the corridor, and he laughed as he sent a Killing Curse at the Order's pet werewolf.

He swore loudly when it missed, and ran along, still hand in hand with Daphne, right behind Snape, throwing curses around like candy.

He kicked a body, laughing when he recognized the face from the Auror who had questioned him about the Chamber of Secrets.

And he laughed as he ran through, subconsciously choosing targets.

"We can't get to the Room!" Snape shouted, "to the grounds!"

He saw Bellatrix break off from the group and send a curse at someone.

He saw Fenrir leap, his nails seeming to grow as he landed on his target.

"TO THE GROUNDS!" He roared and began to run.

The group around him formed, as his friends were pulled into his wake.

It fragmented, as enemies attacked and they separated to deal with them.

It reformed, leaving corpses behind.

As they drew close to the castle's entrance, he saw Snape, Rookwood, and Dolohov break away from the group to deal with Flitwick.

They quickly joined again, leaving the part-Goblin groaning on the floor.

As they closed in on the large doors, spellfire flying over their shoulders, a group of Hufflepuff's appeared at one of the side corridors.

Harry's Killing Curse took Ernie Macmillan in the chest.

Daphne didn't waste time, flicking her wrist in an odd movement Harry didn't recognize. He saw the results though when a second year's head began to swell and swell until, with a loud pop, it exploded, spraying blood and brains in a huge arc.

He laughed at their screams, slowing down from the frantic run to pull Daphne close to him and kiss her, as blood ran down his face.

"You are so fucking hot right now"

"POTTER! DON'T STOP! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING WAR!"

Giggling, he and Daphne began running again, through the doors of the castle.

Leaving Hogwarts.

They ran through the grounds, Gibbon breaking away to light Hagrid's hit on fire.

They ran and ran, Harry still hand-in-hand with Daphne. Snape, Rookwood, and Dolohov a little bit ahead. Blaise, Theo, Jugson, Warrington, Montague, Meredith, Andrea, and someone Harry didn't know, running at the back.

As they neared the wards' boundaries, a voice boomed out of the night.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

And the ground shook, throwing them all off of their feet. The earth itself seemed to form hands, gripping Harry by his hands and feet and hoisted him into the air.

And Shriner walked into view, his wand twitching in his hand.

He ignored all the others. He walked closer, straight to Harry, his features becoming clearer.

Harry hung there, unable to move his limbs, his wand on the floor. He heard groaning around him. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from the man bearing away from him.

He couldn't stop looking at the flickering features before him.

Shriner's face, his whole body seemed to be flickering, one second looking like the man who had taught Defence at Hogwarts over the year, and the next looking totally different. But his eyes never changed.

' _Something about his eyes'_ Harry thought, drowning his terror as he tried to figure out what was tickling at his memory.

"What have you done?" Shriner repeated, in a whisper. "You-you spineless, worthless rat"

And Harry hung there, immobile.

Snape jumped back into his feet, followed by Dolohov and Rookwood. Slowly, the rest of them started rising.

"Shriner," Snape said, in the same voice he used on Longbottom in Potions. "Release him, and we will let you live"

Shriner threw back his head and laughed raucously. He barely even moved when a Killing Curse flew toward him, only giving his wand the most minute of flicks.

And a pillar rose from the earth and intercepted it, vanishing once its job was done.

"You think I fear you?" Shriner asked, his voice tinged by a European accent. One Harry was sure he hadn't heard from the man before. "You think I fear children such as you, children who do not know to bow to their betters?"

His body was flickering more slowly now. But it was staying longer as that other appearance.

' _What the fuck. Let me out. Let me out. Let me fucking out of here'_

He struggled, but it was pointless. He achieved nothing.

"Shriner-"

"Tell your upstart lord, that I will destroy him. That I will destroy everything tying him to this life. That even in history, he will not be remembered"

Shriner raised his wand, pointing it at Harry. The flickering stopped.

Harry's eyes widened, as he recognized the face opposite him from a long-ago newspaper article.

And everyone there attacked at once.

Harry couldn't move his head far enough to see everything. Even if he could have, he wouldn't have been able to keep track of what was going on.

It was all way too fucking fast.

The man who had called himself Augustus Shriner stood there, his body barely moving. But his wand hand didn't stop for a second, flying through complicated motions so fast it seemed to be in multiple places at once.

"You are no threat to me. I am Gellert fucking Grindelwald, and I was killing people more talented than you before your grandparents wasted their seed on your parents"

"Traitor!" Someone shrieked.

Gellert didn't respond, instead flicking his wand in their direction.

' _This. This is mastery in action'_

As much as Harry was terrified, knowing that if Grindelwald won, he would die, he couldn't help but be overawed. This-this was like nothing he had ever seen.

Grindelwald was facing off against ten people, some of whom were among the best fighters Harry knew.

And he was winning.

His wand just didn't stop moving. Deflecting curses and sending his own with equal force.

Harry saw his salvation running up, saw Bellatrix drawing nearer to Gellert's back.

He blinked.

' _Is she levitating a body with her? What the fuck?'_

Her wand aimed at Gellert's back, her hair flying madly around her face. He heard her shout out the Killing Curse.

He saw as if in slow motion, the green jet fly toward Grindelwald's back.

' _Take that, fucker'_

He started laughing again.

And Grindelwald thrust his left hand behind him without even turning his head, droplets of blood flying from a long gash he had drawn across his palm.

They seemed to hang, motionless for a moment.

And a thick wall of white flames appeared behind him, turning green where Bella's curse hit.

Harry's laughter cut off abruptly.

"I have fought thousands. And only one has ever bested me. And none of you"

Dolohov's neck gave a sickening crack as his head twisted around a full three sixty degrees. He fell to the ground, as if boneless.

"Are Albus"

Montague was sliced neatly in two just below the breast, his top half falling backward as his innards unspooled from it.

"Dumbledore"

A manticore formed itself out of the stone and dirt, diving forward and tearing Jugson's chest open.

"I WILL KILL YOUR UPSTART LORD. I WILL TEAR HIS MISERABLE SPINE FROM HIS BODY AND EAT HIS HEART!"

A group of obsidian-black lighting bolts shot down, each one flying directly towards one of the Death Eaters standing against Grindelwald.

Harry watched in horror as one flew at Daphne. He struggled, pulling against the stone-hands gripping him until his wrist snapped.

Snape and Rookwood acted as one, shouting out the same word and doing the same wand motion.

The lighting-bolts were redirected, half of them flying at Grindelwald, the other half toward the bases of the hands gripping Harry.

All except one, which Snape and Rookwood must have missed.

Meredith fell to the ground, her body a smoking wreck, as the stone hands exploded, and Harry fell to the ground, winded.

He tried to breathe, to suck in air as he watched Grindelwald stab his wand toward the ground, and all the lighting bolts earthed themselves.

He started scrabbling, crawling away and sweeping his hands around, trying to find his wand but achieving nothing other than to make his broken wrist scream.

His hand closed on his wand, and he flipped around, raising it, ignoring the shouts around him.

' _Die!'_

Grindelwald's wand was in his face. A steel fist crushed him against the ground. He felt his ribs cracking.

"Foolish infant" the once Terror of Europe growled. "You are nothing but a tool. And you will be crushed like one"

Harry snarled, showing his teeth as he spat defiance in what he knew were his last seconds.

And the flames behind Grindelwald vanished.

Grindelwald's hand flew back again, but not before Fenrir burst through the open space, launching himself into Grindelwald.

The pressure vanished off Harry, and he breathed deeply.

' _Run. Run now. Before he gets up again'_

Fenrir and Grindelwald were rolling around on the ground. Bellatrix ran past, the body still floating in the air just behind her.

"Run, Harrykins!" She shouted, laughing.

"Harry. Come!" Daphne took his hand, and he screamed.

"My-My wrist"

She grabbed his other hand, and they began running again.

' _Nearly there. Nearly there. A few more meters'_

A shout of pure fury erupted behind them.

Fenrir's head flew past them, landing a few meters ahead.

Snape stood just beyond where the wolf's head landed. His wand out and furiously casting, he shouted at Harry and Daphne. "COME! THIS IS THE BORDER! NOW!"

They didn't look behind them as they drew in line with him. They spun, drawing into the nothingness of Apparition.

As they disappeared, Harry caught a sight of the wall of flame sweeping down on them.

And of the castle that he had once happily called home.

Less than a second after they disappeared with a loud crack, flame covered the ground they had been standing on.

And the first Battle of Hogwarts was at an end.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 14

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

 _Minerva McGonagall's Office_

She downed the firewhisky. Feeling the flame burn her throat, letting the alcohol fill the empty hole in her gut.

She'd been through a lot in her life, had Minerva McGonagall. She'd seen the war against Grindelwald, and the corresponding muggle world war. She was now seeing her second war against Voldemort. She'd held the only man she ever loved in her arms as he died of a disease that would only ever be identified days later. She'd never borne children of her womb, no. But she often thought that the love she felt for her students was no less than the love a mother felt for their own children.

She'd outlived her two brothers, as they died in one war or another. She'd seen friends die, seen students who she loved as her own die. Some at their own hands, some at the hands of others, some at the hands of drugs or diseases.

She'd seen students who she had loved pulled to the wrong path, seduced by vipers with human tongues.

And in all her years, in all the pains and troubles she'd experienced, she'd never felt as low as she did right then.

She'd had her favorites, as every teacher had. And for all his being, well, a prat, James Potter was one of her favorites. And Lily Evans was every teacher's favorite. Not a teacher's pet. Not a know-it-all. But a girl who had brightened up every class, just with her presence.

And she had felt upset, at first, that Harry hadn't been sorted into her house. She had gotten over that quickly enough when she got to see more of him. He was not a Gryffindor. She privately thought that he would have done better as a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin, but she was happy enough to see him making friends.

After a childhood like the one he had, like the one she had allowed, in her own way, him to have, he deserved nothing less.

His first year, she'd seen a boy who was lonely, who was sad and beaten down, and who had reason to feel that way. And she'd seen him slowly coming into himself, making friends, becoming more talkative, less afraid of physical contact.

His second year, she'd been too busy with her Gryffindors, too busy calming them over the attacks to pay too much attention. But she'd seen him drawing further and further within himself. She'd spoken to Severus, she'd spoken to Dumbledore. And she'd seen him improve. And then she saw him after Lockhart struck.

His third year, she'd watched as he grew angrier, more restless. It hadn't surprised her, what with Sirius Black having escaped and the Dementors around the school. And when Sirius had been declared innocent, when Sirius was given custody of Harry.

She'd sat in her office, much as she was doing now, drinking and crying. But that time, there had been tears of joy mingled with the pain.

His fourth year, she'd been busy again. Busy with the Triwizard Tournament, busy with the foreign students, busy with what she had thought, what she had hoped was just Albus' paranoia.

But she had seen the anger within him, then. She'd seen how he had acted toward one of her Gryffindors. She'd told herself it was nothing serious, it was a natural result of his unhappy past being splayed across the papers for all to see. She had hidden away her worries and been happy when she saw Harry and the Greengrass girl smiling and laughing together.

And this year. This year, she'd been worried. She'd been worried from the beginning, really. He was too angry. Far too angry. She had told herself it was nothing to worry about, it was just a result of You-Know-Who's return. But she had seen it, then.

And she had worried when he came back after the attack on Grimmauld Place, all laughter, and seriousness, jumbled together.

' _Based on what Ginevra heard...'_

She cut that thought off swiftly, not willing to dwell on it.

And then Neville had come to talk to her, and again, she'd brushed her fears off. Harry had been under Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, and that was enough to affect even the strongest of people, she'd told herself.

And then-

And Albus.

She'd known Albus for a long, long time. Since she came to Hogwarts, a homesick first-year. And she'd become closer to him than perhaps anyone else. With her studying below him, and later, working under him.

Even when she took a few years off, to go travel and see different magical cultures, to learn about how other witches and wizards used Transfiguration, she still had written to Albus weekly. She still had firecalled him when she was able to.

He had been her mentor. He had been her boss. He had been her leader.

And now he was dead, struck down by a child that she had loved from a distance.

She downed the next firewhisky, refilling the glass after.

And then there were all the other casualties.

Students had died in Hogwarts before. As terrible as it was, it was a fact of life. Accidents would happen. Myrtle had been murdered, all those years ago.

But never had so much blood been spilled in the castle before. Never before were students killed with such random brutality, murdered simply to leave a message. Simply because they were there.

And the war would come to Hogwarts. You-Know-Who would not simply let Hogwarts continue as normal, an island of peace in his ocean of war. He would want to take control, to wrest hold of the children's education.

And nobody would simply stand by and let that happen.

War would come to Hogwarts again, and she would have to see more people that she loved die.

She was not afraid of her own death. She would face it gladly if need be, and she would die like she lived, fighting for the children.

But she was terribly afraid of seeing more death.

And Gellert Grindelwald somehow walked her school's corridors, drawing the children to him like moths to a flame, teaching them ways to kill. Claiming that Dumbledore had left him in charge of the war.

She downed the firewhisky and refilled the glass.

She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out an old photograph. There weren't many copies of this photograph left. But she had kept it, over the long years.

The original members of the Order of the Phoenix smiled out at her, waving and laughing, oblivious to their coming fates.

Usually, looking at this photograph inspired her, gave her strength. Simply thinking about the noble sacrifices offered during the last war was usually enough to keep her going.

Now it just depressed her, as she ran her tired fingers over the faces.

Frank and Alice, a fate worse than death.

James and Lily, dead. But perhaps that was better. Perhaps from beyond the veil, they could not see what their son had become.

Sirius, dead at the wand of his own godson.

Peter, a traitor.

Dumbledore, dead at Harry's wand.

Remus, alone. He'd been totally inconsolable, since the battle. Since in one fell swoop, his leader, his lover, and the last tangible reminder of his friends were taken from him.

She hoped that Tonks was dead. It would be better than whatever evil Bellatrix had planned. But the not knowing. That was tearing Remus apart, worse even than Harry's betrayal.

She started crying furiously, the tears rushing down her old, weary face.

Never in her life had Minerva McGonagall felt so utterly hopeless, so utterly despondent, as she did right then.

A flash of golden fire and Fawkes appeared, hovering in mid-air in the center of her office.

The sight infuriated her. Never again would she hear Albus wax poetic about his Phoenix.

"What do you want?" She demanded, her emotions throwing her voice back into the cadences of its youth, her brogue coming out strongly. "You could have saved him! You were there, you could have transported him away!"

Fawkes cocked his head to one side, his eyes filling with tears. He opened his beak.

"No. You will not sing sweet lies to me. You will not steal my grief and rage. They are mine, and you will not steal them"

Fawkes blinked as if confused. Then he nodded, flames dancing in the air along his plumage.

He vanished.

And a letter fell from the air where he had been, floating to land on her desk.

Her eyes landed on the familiar scrawl.

And with trembling hands, she began to pick up the letter that Albus had sent her.

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

Neville hugged Luna close to him on the couch, the tears running down her face. She'd barely spoken, since the Astronomy Tower. She'd told McGonagall and-and Grindelwald the story, but other than that, she'd barely spoken.

Grief took people differently, he mused. You could see it, all over Hogwarts. Dean had joined everyone in Grindelwald's lessons, throwing himself into it with a passion. Refusing to allow anyone to mention Seamus' name near him. His face would close off, and he would turn away when someone mentioned his dead best friend.

Padma had been pretty bad. Refusing to budge from Parvati's side, combing her sister's locks and singing a haunting lullaby into ears that would never hear again.

Alicia had screamed and shouted, raging as Katie's body was removed.

Anthony Goldstein's parents had been pretty bad too, when they came to collect his corpse, with their ripped clothes and their broken expressions.

And so many others. So very many others.

The stones of Hogwarts had been drenched in blood.

But Neville held Luna close to him and watched as Ginny raged.

"I told you all! I fucking told you! I told you not to trust him, that there was something-"

Ron stood up angrily, letting Hermione fall to the side.

"Don't you dare. Don't you blame any of us for this, Ginny. It's not like anyone thought he would fucking join V-V-Voldemort!"

Ginny burst into angry tears and flopped back onto her chair.

"How could he? V-Voldemort killed his parents, how could he just join him? How could he do all those things he did?"

"People will do anything to take away the pain" Luna said, taking her weight off of Neville as she sat up. "Anything. Some people-some people believe in things that they know aren't true. Because in a world of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, maybe mummy didn't die in such a meaningless way"

Her tears came faster, and her breath hitched, but she didn't stop talking.

"And some people. They-they want to make everyone else hurt as much as they do. Because if everyone's in pain, then their pain doesn't really exist. Not as anything special"

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group after that pronouncement. Ron settled back onto his couch.

But Hermione didn't move, a thoughtful expression still on her face.

"What do you all think," she said slowly as if turning the words over in her mouth, "about Shr-Grindelwald?"

"If he's fighting V-Voldemort, I'd side with anyone," Ron said immediately. Ginny nodded.

Luna had gone back to her tears, making his chest damp where her face pressed. She didn't respond. He thought for a moment, before answering. "I-I don't know. He's-I think he's strong enough to fight V-Voldemort. And the stuff he's teaching us, it's good. We need it. And Dumbledore trusted him. But Dumbledore trusted Snape, and-and-and Potter"

Hermione nodded.

"Still. I think he's our best bet. Rather him than V-Voldemort. Why?"

Hermione responded with a question.

"Do you think Dumbledore told him? Or do you think we need to?"

Neville thought it over for a little. "I-I think Dumbledore told him. But we probably should, just in case"

Hermione nodded. "Just in case"

There was a flash of golden fire, and Fawkes appeared.

Luna looked up immediately, seeming to sense its presence. And while Ginny looked furious at the Phoenix's presence, Luna smiled.

And Fawkes began to sing.

There were no words to the song. There didn't need to be. It was something greater than mere language, something that dove deep into the soul and brought warmth with it.

It brought back memories Neville didn't know he still had. Of him as a tiny baby, all wrapped up in blankets and held in warm, comforting hands. Of his parents, smiling and happy and sane.

And it went on, the music filling the room, filling their souls and hearts.

After a brief eternity, it faded.

Fawkes looked Neville in the eye and seemed to convey a nod without moving his head. He moved forward with a lazy wave of his wings.

And he vanished.

A letter floated down from where he had been hovering.

Addressed, in Dumbledore's handwriting, to Neville Longbottom.

With trembling fingers, he reached for the envelope.

* * *

 _Gellert Grindelwald's Office_

He sat in his office, looking at lists of students, looking at maps and lists of allies and enemies.

He sat there, planning.

He hoped that the new Headmistress would not cause him issues. He'd come to like her, as Shriner. And Albus certainly liked her. He would hate to have to kill her. But if he needed to, he would.

Hogwarts would make a most excellent base of operations. And while Voldemort was certain to attack it at some point, that would be a battle of attrition. And a battle, if things went well, that he could win.

It would only be one battle, true. But at this point, Voldemort was winning everything. They needed a victory, to strengthen their fighters' resolve.

His wand sang in his hand, begging to be used, begging to be allowed to take the upstart's life.

He put down the map of cemeteries that he had been perusing and began to think of his fighters. The students had responded well to his training. And while they would not be equal to those Death Eaters that the upstart had been training for years, they would put up a grand fight.

And some of them had a true talent for the darker areas of magic.

He smiled, thinking of that. Voldemort and his Death Eaters did not appear to be well versed in Blood Magic.

And he, Gellert Grindelwald, had been an expert in it at sixteen. And his time in Nurmengard hadn't allowed him to practice it, true. But he felt certain that he had a greater grasp on the theory than anyone in history.

And he was training his fighters well. Identifying where their talents lay. Those Weasley twins, for example. They were extremely talented in enchanting objects. And they, like most of the students, were furious.

He cackled, the Elder Wand singing in his hand.

A flash of golden fire and Dumbledore's bird was in the room, staring at him unblinkingly.

"What do you want?" He growled.

The bird vanished, leaving behind an envelope with his name written on it in Dumbledore's hand.

Something round pressed its outline against the envelope.

His heart quickened, as his hand stretched toward it.

* * *

 _The study, Malfoy Manor  
_

Severus and Rookwood sat with the Dark Lord, again going over exactly how Grindelwald had fought.

It was blatantly clear that this was no pretender. That Augustus Shriner had truly been Gellert Grindelwald, simply faking a persona.

Severus had fought against many people. But he had never seen anyone fight like Grindelwald had.

Except the Dark Lord himself, of course.

When they first returned back from Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had been overjoyed. His joy had changed to rage when he found out what his once idol had done. He had quickly regained his good humor though and wrote Grindelwald off as a mere setback. Dumbledore, the Dark Lord felt, was his most powerful enemy, and was now gone.

Severus disagreed, privately of course.

Dumbledore's death was a success, to be sure. But Dumbledore had seemed to know that it was coming, and had seemed prepared to accept it. That made Severus think that Dumbledore had planned for it.

And Severus had faced Grindelwald and had seen the man's furious power.

Severus reminded himself, that even with their losses, the mission had been a success. Everyone who made it out of Hogwarts had been healed of their injuries, and they would be celebrating the very next day, once Draco had been woken.

' _It was a success'_ he told himself, glad that he had taken the potion, glad that he had once again fully committed himself to the Dark Lord's cause.

Glad that he felt no pain at having been a part of Dumbledore's murder.

There was a flash of golden fire, and Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared, interrupting the Dark Lord's question as it hovered in the center of the large table.

It squawked, as three wands were aimed at it. It disappeared in another flash, leaving a letter behind.

It had Severus' name on it, in Dumbledore's handwriting.

He stared at it.

"Well, Severus? What has the fool ordered sent to you?"

"I-I do not know, my lord. And if-if I may be frank-"

The Dark Lord nodded.

"I do not care to see what he has to say. If my lord wishes, he should read it, else I will simply burn it"

The Dark Lord smiled and opened the letter.

He read through it with a scowl, and with a laugh, burnt it.

"Recriminations, Severus. He informed the bird to deliver this missive if you were not the one to kill him. Nothing but recriminations and his guilt-inducing sadness"

Severus nodded, thankful that he hadn't read it. He wanted nothing in his mind that could cause him to question his loyalties. Not after everything he had done to ensure that there wouldn't be.

A small, forgotten part of him wept and wished that he had read it. Wished that he could remember his love for Lily, and his hatred for the monster sitting opposite him.

* * *

 _Draco's bedroom, Malfoy Manor._

Harry sat beside Draco's bed, watching his unconscious friend. Draco didn't move, of course. The bandage covering his empty eye-sockets stood out against the pale flesh.

When he had first seen Draco the previous night, after his own injuries had been seen to, he'd almost lost it. The healer had been there, then, and he'd almost killed the man.

Only Daphne's warning hand had held him back.

He'd spoken to Draco for almost an hour, telling him about the battle at Hogwarts. Telling him about how he had finally, happily killed Dumbledore. And how Grindelwald had revealed himself, and how they had just managed to escape.

It had been strange, at first. Talking to his unconscious friend. But after a little bit, he forgot that Draco wasn't answering. And he just carried on talking.

He'd told Draco about it all. About how Bellatrix had kidnapped Tonks and was planning on training her. How he had killed Ernie Macmillan. How Montague and Meredith had died. He'd told Draco everything.

And now he was back.

"They say they're gonna wake you up tomorrow. And they've got-they've got fake eyes for you. Like what Moody had. Maybe we'll start calling you Mad-Eye-Malfoy"

He giggled. Draco would hate that.

"And we're-we're getting Marked, tomorrow. He's gonna wait until you're more healed to do you, but the rest of us. It's gonna be tomorrow. And-and we're gonna celebrate. It's gonna be crazy. He-He says already today, a lot of people have been declaring their support for him. Not that they'll fight, but that they won't fight against us. We're-we're going to win. And you had better wake the fuck up, already, ok? Because we're going to win, and then we'll rule. Me and Daphne and you and Astoria. We'll fucking rule the world, under Him. So wake the fuck up!"

A flash of golden fire and Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared, hovering over Draco.

His wand was out before he knew it, pointing at the bird. But it didn't budge, just stared at him for a few moments with accusation somehow written across its face.

"I killed him," he said with a giggle. "And I'll kill you too. Avada-"

The bird vanished.

And a letter floated down from where it had been, coming to rest on Draco's chest.

He reached out for it with shaking fingers, noting the handwriting that his name was written in.

' _No! I killed him! He's dead, and I killed him! Why won't he leave me alone! He's dead, he has to leave me alone!'_

He read the letter, laughing and crying as he did so.

* * *

And throughout all of England, throughout all of Europe and the world, the newspapers screamed their tales. People whispered to one another, and fears grew as the word spread.

Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by the Boy-Who-Lived.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	22. Interlude VII

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Interlude VII-Letters from the dead

 _To Minerva McGonagall_

" _Dear Minerva,_

 _If you are reading this then I am dead, killed by Harry Potter. There are many possible paths the future could take after this, and I am loath to write a separate letter for each one. Intelligent though he may be, I do not wish to overburden Fawkes with too many choices of letters to deliver._

 _Firstly, given that I have had many years to come to know you, perhaps better than any other, let me say this: Put down the firewhisky(doubtless the cheapest and harshest bottle you could find). A drunk Minerva McGonagall will be of no use to anyone right now._

 _Secondly, I want to deal with two main possibilities: Of Voldemort either taking control of Hogwarts or of Hogwarts remaining free.  
_

 _If Voldemort takes control of Hogwarts, then I must ask you to do something that you will find most difficult. I must ask you to stay at Hogwarts, to not fight or defy the new rulers. The students will need someone who will be looking out for them, who will be holding their best interests in mind. Do what you must, swear whatever oaths they desire, but be that person. Bravery comes in many different forms. And sometimes it requires one to stay silent in the face of atrocities._

 _If Hogwarts remains in the hands of the just, then I ask you to continue running the school. Add however much security you can. Allow Gellert to use it as a base. But continue educating and teaching the next generation._

 _Hopefully, my portrait will be able to give you much advice, once it awakens and adjusts. I estimate a few weeks before it is capable of coherent speech._

 _Regarding Gellert. Trust him. He is one of the best possibilities of winning this war._

 _Trust him, but do not trust him blindly. Watch him. Do not make an enemy out of him, but beware if he seems to slip into his old habits._

 _Do not hate Severus. He is a complicated man in an impossible situation. If you face him in battle, he will show you no mercy, and you should respond in kind. But try not to hate him._

 _Protect the students, Minerva. I can do so no longer. The yoke has passed from my shoulders. I wish you better luck with it than ever I had._

 _Let the world hear the roar of the lioness. Protect the students._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _P.S. Never have I seen one more suitable to take my role as Headmaster. Headmistress, in your case. Do not doubt yourself. You are the best person for the job"_

* * *

 _To Neville Longbottom_

" _Dear Neville,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am dead, struck down by Harry Potter's betrayal._

 _You have wondered, I know, why I taught you so much about Voldemort's past. Why I educated you about his method of immortality. Why I told you almost all I knew about his Horcruxes._

 _You asked me, repeatedly, why I was teaching it to you. And I brushed you off._

 _But you deserve an answer. The world needs you to be given the answer._

 _But first, allow me to digress._

 _What is prophecy? How does it work?_

 _Is a prophecy by its very nature a self-fulfilling promise? If I tell you that you are going to have a bad day, and as a result, you spend the whole day anxious and afraid, was that an inherent truth? Or was that merely the result of my informing you?_

 _Does prophecy perhaps, tell the truth? Not of what may be, but of what will certainly be?_

 _Empirical evidence would suggest not. There have been thousands, if not myriads of prophecies that went unfulfilled._

 _So how does it work? What is prophecy?_

 _My own beliefs on this subject have changed. I used to believe that prophecy functions as a result of self-fulfillment. However, as of the time of writing this, I no longer believe such a thing._

 _Nor do I believe that prophecy speaks a complete truth._

 _I believe, that prophecy, Divination, soothsaying, and foretelling, all tell of potential. Of a potential for something specific to occur. Something beyond the ordinary._

 _Whether this potential is ordained by fate or destiny, by some god or gods. It does not matter. What matters, is that there is a potential for something above the norm._

 _And it is due to this potential, that I have educated you._

 _Many years ago, before you were born, a prophecy was made. This prophecy spoke of a child who would have an extraordinary ability to defeat Voldemort._

 _Two children were born who fulfilled the requirements of the prophecy. One was Harry Potter. The other is you._

 _Let me be clear. Let there be no uncertainty. The prophecy does not claim that only one of you two and no other person could defeat Voldemort. Neither does the prophecy state that either of you will with a certainty defeat him. But the prophecy does state that the two of you, by your very nature, have the potential above all others to defeat him._

 _This is important. If you were the only one with the ability, it would be entirely immoral for you not to do everything in your power to kill him. But that is not the case. If you wish, you could leave. Run to Africa or Australia. I would advise Africa, as they will still accept refugees, and are more likely to hold out longer against him. But if Voldemort does not fall, if his Horcruxes are not destroyed, eventually Africa too, will fall._

 _Is it fair of me to do this, to place the fate of the world on one man's shoulders? And you are a man. I have watched as you grew from a frightened young boy to a brave, strong young man. True, Remus, Alastor, and Gellert have helped you, but every step along the way it has been your choices that pushed you._

 _Is it fair? Is it fair of me to speak of escape, when I know that you will do no such thing?_

 _No. But the world is not fair. And we sometimes have to make decisions that horrify us, that leave us in tears._

 _Gellert will help you. Trust him, as you trusted me. He knows about the Horcruxes and will maintain the secrecy of your hunt. Nobody can know that you are hunting Voldemort's ties to immortality. Excluding your close friends, of course. I have purposefully met with you throughout this year in secrecy, to ensure that you are not suspected.  
_

 _Trust your friends. Trust Ronald, and Hermione, and Ginevra and Luna. Trust Gellert. But tell nobody else. Secrecy must be paramount._

 _And there is another thing. If you are going to do this, there is another thing you must know._

 _I spoke to you about almost all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. But there was one I left out. Voldemort's accidental Horcrux, and his most dangerous._

 _A living Horcrux._

 _When Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow when Voldemort killed the Potters and attempted to kill Harry, a piece of his soul broke off. And this piece sought refuge in the closest living body.  
_

 _Harry Potter is a Horcrux. And he must be killed for Voldemort to be mortal._

 _Voldemort certainly knows this. Based on what I have heard, he treats Harry with more care than any other follower of his. And Voldemort feels no emotion for other humans. Voldemort knows this._

 _Does Harry?_

 _Perhaps. Voldemort could have used this, instilled fear of me into Harry. He would have told Harry that I would surely kill him. And when Harry was feeling despondent, Voldemort would have shown him compassion._

 _What I ask of you is much, I know this. It is far more than what should ever be asked of anyone._

 _And yet I have no choice. For the world to survive, I must ask you to destroy the Horcruxes. While Gellert and his army fight and distract Voldemort, I must ask you to cut the viper's head off. Destroy the Horcruxes, and Voldemort will be mortal. Destroy the Horcruxes, and perhaps, there can be peace._

 _I wish there had been another way. I wish I did not have to place this burden on your shoulders._

 _I am sorry, Neville. I am so, so sorry. But I wish you luck._

 _Good hunting._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

* * *

 _To Gellert Grindelwald_

" _Dearest Gellert,_

 _You once accused me of not being able to do what was necessary._

 _You were right._

 _One and a half weeks after Alastor was killed, I received my second communication from the spy. He had most disturbing news to give me._

 _He had discovered that Harry Potter was a Death Eater. Not merely a Death Eater, but referred to by Voldemort as his protege._

 _At first, I refused to believe it. I could not allow myself to consider it. But he had evidence. He had heard this from numerous sources within the Death Eaters. And it had only been kept from him for so long because Voldemort feared a spy discovering that fact._

 _And it all made horrible, brutal sense._

 _It was only a few days later that Harry's muggle relatives were killed in such a terrible manner. And I met with him afterward._

 _And his acting was subpar. I knew it with a certainty._

 _And I held my wand, the Wand you now possess and tried to speak the two words that would destroy him. Destroy him, and the fragment of Voldemort's soul within him.  
_

 _And I could not do it._

 _My guilt held me at bay._

 _The knowledge that it was I, in my many mistakes, who had set him on this path held me back. Self-doubt reared it's ugly head, preventing me from acting._

 _And I could not do it. Even though I knew it was necessary, even though I could morally and ethically justify it a thousand times over, I couldn't do it._

 _And I let him live._

 _And if you are reading this, then he was the one to kill me. Doubtless, you are furious. Furious at him, furious at me, furious at yourself._

 _Take your fury, and use it._

 _I could not do what was necessary. You must. I was too weak. You must now be strong. I was too kind. You must now be ruthless._

 _Show the world Gellert Grindelwald. Show Voldemort why you were so feared._

 _You have the Elder Wand. Along with this letter, you have the Resurrection Stone. And Harry Potter is in the possession of the Invisibility Cloak._

 _Show the world what Gellert Grindelwald, Master of Death, can do._

 _Do not make my mistakes._

 _Raise an army. Raise them._

 _And show the world who you were, who you are._

 _Für das größere wohl._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _P.S. There was never another. Not after you"_

* * *

 _To Severus Snape_

" _Dear Severus,_

 _As you know, I had a spy other than you in the Death Eaters. And in many ways, he proved far more useful than you._

 _And he told me of a rumor, of news spreading within the Death Eaters._

 _That Severus Snape had sworn an Unbreakable Vow to his master._

 _Understandable, I suppose. You were surely threatened, told to do so or to die. Perhaps you even thought that you could find a way out._

 _But you haven't, have you? He has you tied, unable to disobey him._

 _An interesting thing about the Unbreakable Vow. There is a way to escape it. There are numerous ways, to be sure, but the safest is a Transference Ritual. The safest, and the surest. It cannot be blocked against, not unless the Vow is specific against it. With the Transference Ritual, the Vow itself would be removed from you, and placed upon another._

 _I would advise performing this ritual on a captive, one who will be executed. And then you will be free, free to aid in the battle against the monster who destroyed your love.  
_

 _But perhaps, you have resigned yourself to your fate. Perhaps you have chosen to once again, serve Voldemort willingly._

 _If that is the case, I only have one thing to say to you. I want you to look into Harry's eyes, to look at the shape and shade of them, and think if this is truly the life you desire._

 _Make your choice, Severus. Make it, and live with it. I remember how you wept. Do you?_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

* * *

 _To Harry Potter_

" _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this, then you have killed me._ _Congratulations_ _are in order, I should say. You have successfully avenged yourself on those who so wronged you. I, who placed you with your muggle relatives. Your muggle relatives, who placed you in that orphanage. Sirius, who abandoned you for his own vengeance. You have achieved your revenge. Well done._

 _Have you though? Or is there still one person, the one who, in truth, caused you all of your grief and pain? The one who killed your parents, who left you orphaned and forced to live elsewhere? The one who forced us all to make such stupid, horrible decisions?_

 _Surely you would wish to avenge yourself in such a person first. Surely you would wish to destroy the source of all your pain before turning to others._

 _Perhaps not. Perhaps he has convinced you that he loves you, that he cares for you.  
_

 _Do you truly believe so? You are far too intelligent to fall for such blatant lies. Voldemort cares for no person other than himself, and surely you know this. Surely you have seen, how once his followers die, he no longer thinks of them. He does not mourn them, he does not miss them. He does not care for them, he never has, and he never will._

 _Perhaps you are different. Surely you must think so. Perhaps he has told you the truth about what you are. That you are a Horcrux. You know this, I think. I have seen how your fists clenched at the mention of the word, your tension around me during our meetings._

 _Perhaps you think he cares for you. He doesn't, not truly. You are nothing more than a tool to him. And if your death serves him better than your life, he would kill you in an instant. He would not even have to think about it._

 _Let me ask you something. Is this what you wanted from your life when first I met you?  
_

 _When first I told you of the magical world, did you dream of one day being a boogeyman, being the fear in everyone's mind? If so, then you deserve further_ _congratulations_ _._

 _If not, then you have my pity._

 _In fact, you have my pity regardless._

 _You might say that it was I who turned you into what you are, into the monster you have become. Truthfully, I played a part and not an insignificant one. But the responsibility is yours. Your choices were yours. It is no one's fault other than your own.  
_

 _Nevertheless, I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did, and for what I didn't do. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and my life is nothing if not an example of this phrase._

 _But the choices were yours, and the responsibility lies with you. You can shout it over and over again, you can scream and cry and laugh and moan, but it will not change the fact. The fault lies with you._

 _I failed you. But you failed yourself even further._

 _Again, my_ _congratulations_ _on achieving your vengeance. I hope that you may one day achieve a total vengeance._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _P.S. No man is beyond redemption. But the choice to be redeemed from darkness must come from you. No one else can make that decision for you"_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 15

**AN: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Harry was fifth in line to speak to Draco, once he was woken up.

Narcissa, Astoria, a Healer, and the Dark Lord all had their turns before him.

However, when he got in, Draco's eyes had been replaced.

It made quite a ridiculous sight, actually. Draco sitting there with his two electric blue eyes, as they spun around and around.

"So. Mad-Eye-Malfoy, huh?" He said softly, as he entered.

Draco barked out an utterly humorless laugh. "I guess so"

Harry sat down next to the bed. "How you doing?"

"Fucking weird, to be honest. I wake up, got fake eyes. Can't even keep them in one place properly. Can't keep from looking through stuff. Can't feel my legs. Find out you guys killed Dumbledore, and that Shriner is actually Grindelwald. Oh, and they tell me that father died. Quite a lot to take in, you know?"

Harry nodded.

"And I-I can't believe it. Not really. Like, I understand it, but it doesn't mean anything. Doesn't feel like he's dead. Just feels like he's on a business trip or something, and that he'll walk through the door. But he won't. And I just-fuck it, I don't even know what I'm thinking"

"I never know what I'm thinking" Harry muttered. For a moment, Draco's eyes stopped their spinning, focusing on him.

Then they were back at it again, whirling around in his sockets.

"Fucking things" he mumbled. "They say I'll learn to control them in the next few days. But till then, I'm just gonna be all dizzy"

"Sucks"

"Tell me about it. And-and I missed the funeral. Not that there was much to bury. Fuck. It's been a really weird time, mate"

"You have no idea," Harry said, shaking his head. "I got a letter from Dumbledore. He knew about me, Draco. He fucking knew"

Draco's mouth fell open, and again, both of his eyes stopped their spinning, focusing on Harry. "He-he knew?" He whispered.

"Yeah"

"Wha-what did he say? In the letter?"

' _He doesn't care about you'_

"A whole lot of bullshit. Trying to get me to turn on the Dark Lord"

' _You're a tool to him. And nothing more. If your death serves him better than your life-'_

' _Then why's he teaching me to make Horcruxes? Answer me that, you old fucker!'_

"You-you wouldn't?" Draco asked, horrified.

"I might as well kill myself first if I even wanted to. Which I don't, by the way"

' _The person who caused all of your suffering-'_

Draco sighed. "Good. Not that I thought you would, just-"

"I know. I know, Draco"

"I just-I can't believe Father's gone. It feels wrong. To celebrate"

' _And what the fuck am I meant to say to that?'_

Harry stayed silent, letting Draco continue.

"He-He said we're gonna leave it another day. In honor of those who died. He'll only Mark us tomorrow. But it-it feels like there should be more. More than just a day"

' _Once they're dead, he doesn't think about them anymore'_

"We can't stay in the past forever, Draco. We have to move forward. Otherwise-otherwise we'll just get stuck in all the pain"

Draco nodded absently, his eyes whirring around his skull again.

' _That's fucking annoying. How the hell does he stand it?'_

"Do you ever wish?" he asked hesitantly, his face aimed upward toward Harry. "That you were still just a kid? A first or second year? When everything was just so fucking simple? When we didn't have to worry about-about all this death and violence?"

"It was never simple for me. Even in first and second year"

"No" Draco sighed again, settling back into his bed. "It wasn't, was it?"

"Get better quickly, Draco. It's not the same without you"

"Of course it isn't. There's no-one around to remind you to act with class"

"Hey! I'm perfectly classy!"

"Are you? What are you gonna do today?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm meeting with the Dark Lord at some point. And Daphne and I, we were thinking of going to-to visit Pansy"

His heartbeat quickened, as he remembered how Daphne had talked about it. How she had spoken about her plans, her voice dripping with seduction.

Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"You're taking your girlfriend to visit your ex? What a romantic idea"

"It was Daphne's idea, actually" he admitted. "Pansy hasn't joined. She doesn't want to, apparently. So she's free game"

Something crossed Draco's face for a second. Some expression Harry couldn't make out. Distaste, maybe.

"Oh"

"Yeah. Should be fun"

"I'm sure it will be"

' _Don't fucking judge me! It's her fault she didn't join!'_

' _Its no-one's fault other than your own'_

He stood up, muttered his goodbye, and left Draco to his convalescence.

* * *

"His words bother you. They eat at your mind, do they not?"

Harry looked down. He nodded. "They do, my lord"

"Dumbledore was no fool. He chose his words carefully, each one calculated to hurt you as much as possible. To inspire as much doubt as possible. And what makes them all the stronger, is the seed of truth within them. You know his words to be true when it comes to my regular followers"

Harry nodded, still not meeting his lord's eyes.

"But you aren't regular, are you Harry?"

"No" he muttered, "I'm your Horcrux"

"That you are. And so, so much more. In your service, you have accomplished more than many others, more than those who have served me for decades. You have done wonders"

"You have done wonders" He continued, "and you are no regular follower of mine. You are my protege. If you were merely a follower, would I, as I have promised to do, teach you, aid you in accomplishing your own immortality?"

"Perhaps I would. After all, our souls are so intricately joined that each Horcrux you make will ensure my immortality. But if that is the only reason, then why, Harry, why would I teach Daphne?"

Harry looked up finally, catching his Lord's burning gaze.

"Why would I do it, Harry? I have promised to teach her as well, and I shall, in a paltry few weeks. Why would I give anyone the information that could be so dangerously used against me? The only reason is that you asked. You wish her to live by your side, and I will respect your wishes. Would I do that if you were no more than a tool? If you were merely the insurance of my survival?"

Harry shook his head slowly, his heart lifting.

' _You knew nothing, you fucking old fool'_

"She will live forever with you, and only because I care for your desires. Even before I knew that you were my Horcrux, I knew that you were special. I knew that I wanted you in my service. Not merely as a follower, but as a leader to my followers. Second only to me. Is that how anyone treats a tool?"

"No" Harry whispered.

"No, indeed. Lay Dumbledore's words to rest, Harry. You are alive, and he is dead"

"I-I will. Thank you, my lord. Thank you"

Voldemort lazily waved a hand.

"You will be Marked tomorrow. Afterward, there are certain rituals that must be done before you can make a Horcrux. I will explain closer to the time. For now, enjoy yourself. You said you had plans for today?"

"Y-yes. Daphne and I, we wanted to go visit Pansy Parkinson, she-"

"She must be distraught," Voldemort said, stroking his chin, "she has shown no desire to join us?"

"No, my lord. We thought that we could-"

"Enjoy her. Go nowhere other than to Parkinson Manor. The ministry still stands. For now"

"I-we will, my lord. We'll be careful"

Voldemort watched him go, a terrible smile splitting his lips.

* * *

They arrived with a crack. Harry reached out and rapped sharply on the door with his knuckles.

Almost instantly, a house-elf opened it.

"Hello. Is Pansy here?"

The elf wrung its hands, as its ears drooped. "Mistress is home, but mistress doesn't want to be disturbed, and-"

"Can we come in?"

"No! Mistress said no visitors are to be allowed, and-"

He sighed. Beside him, Daphne shifted her weight. The house elf continued its ramblings, and his wand flashed.

"Avada Kedavra"

The stupid thing fell dead.

"You know," Daphne said, as they stepped over its body into the house, "that's starting to get a bit boring. You really should branch out more"

"I don't know. I mean, it does the trick. It's quick, easy, and it still feels good-"

"C'mon. It's boring"

"It might be boring, but it's-"

"Tully? Was that someone at the door?"

Harry and Daphne's heads shot up, toward the source of Pansy's voice. They could hear her footsteps getting closer, to the top of the stairs now. "Tully?"

Heart beating in anticipation, Harry raised his wand, dimly noting Daphne mirroring his motion beside him.

Pansy's face appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Stupefy!"

She fell forward, bonelessly sliding down the stairs until she came to a halt in a crumpled heap on the floor at their feet.

One of the portraits shouted something. Daphne silenced it with a flick of her wand.

"Well," Harry said, "that was easy. Now what?"

"Let's take her to her parents' room?" Daphne suggested. "I'm sure she'll like waking up there"

Pansy's parents' room was pretty damn big. There was an enormous double bed there, and based on the mussed covers and the wet spot on it, Pansy had been lying there crying.

Harry dropped her onto the bed, canceling the levitation charm.

' _And here we go'_

He giggled, as Daphne pointed her wand and firmly said "ennervate"

Pansy woke up.

She blinked in confusion and shook her head a bit, her long hair flying around.

Harry remembered pulling that hair in his fist.

He giggled again, as she focused on them. Her eyes widened and a perfectly fearful expression covered her face.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here? Wh-wh-why aren't you at school?"

"School? Fuck, Pansy, you're out of things aren't you?"

She just looked at them in mute terror.

"We're out of school," Daphne said quietly. "Dumbledore's dead. Harry killed him. And we're here because, well, we're bored"

"You're-what-you're b-bored?"

"Yup. Nothing to do today" Harry said sagely, nodding his head. "So we thought we'd pay you a visit. See how you're doing, you know?"

"I-I-wh-"

Daphne poked Pansy with her wand, eyes alight. "Crucio"

She fell backward onto the bed, shaking and screaming.

Harry laughed, his face twitching.

Daphne ended the spell.

"Pl-please, I-I'll do whatever you want"

"Scream" Harry smiled widely as he raised his own wand. "Scream for us. Crucio"

And she did. As ecstasy flooded him, her screams sang in his ears.

Daphne's hand caressed his, and he ended the spell.

Pansy didn't get up. Just lay there, a worthless lump, twitching and crying.

He laughed again, not stopping it as it turned into a cackle. After a few seconds, Daphne joined in.

"Please! Wh-wh-why?"

Daphne shrugged. "Told you. We're bored"

"B-b-but wh-wh-why m-me?"

Pansy could barely talk, the tears and after-effects of the Cruciatus were shaking her so badly.

"Because you annoy me. Because you wouldn't shut your fucking slag mouth. Because you're nothing! Because Harry is mine!"

As Pansy began to sob, Daphne slashed her wand sharply through the air.

Pansy raised her arm in horror, staring at the stump where her hand had been without saying anything. She didn't even scream for a few seconds, just stared at it, watching as blood spurted out from it, drenching the bed and splattering Harry and Daphne.

His tongue darted out, lapping it off of his upper lip.

Daphne raised her wand again. "Shut the fuck up, bitch. Incendio!"

A thin beam of incredibly hot flame shot from her wand, cauterizing Pansy's wrist.

Pansy continued to scream, clutching her ruined hand in front of her face.

"Fucking hell. She just doesn't shut up"

"Try the eyeball one" Harry suggested.

' _You told her you loved her once. Did you?'_

As if hearing his thought, Pansy turned to him, before Daphne could do it, holding her arms out beseechingly.

Smoke wafted off of her wrist. He caught a sniff of it and burst into a fresh peal of laughter.

' _Smells like pork'_

"Pl-pl-please, h-Harry. You-you said you l-l-l-loved me. If-if you did, th-then stop this. Please!"

"You said I only loved you for your body" he leaned closer. "You were right"

He leaned back and waved his wand in her direction, concentrating hard. "Capiopellis!"

The skin around her burnt wrist began to peel back, tearing itself off of her arm in thick chunks.

Her screams filtered through his mind like an orchestra, and dimly, he realized he was panting. Panting, as his erection throbbed in his robes.

He ended the spell when her arm was flayed to her shoulder, not bothering with the counter-curse. The torn, peeled-off layer of skin fell on the bed below her, and her blood oozed off.

He turned to Daphne, pulling her tight to him as he seized her lips with his own. He kissed her desperately.

"Let's fuck. Right now, on this cunt's bed"

She gently pushed him away. Eyes bright.

"Soon. Let's play with her a bit more, shall we?"

"PLEASE! LEAVE-"

"We'll leave you alone once you're dead. Won't that be nice?"

Pansy sobbed, trying to curl into a ball, clearly in too much pain to move her arm.

"Pl-please. J-j-just k-kill me already"

Daphne ignored Pansy's weak pleas. "Shhh. Soon it'll all be over. Oculus Ruptio!"

Pansy's left eyeball exploded, spraying a yellowish green goop out along with some blood. She screamed, scratching at her face, putting her hand near the empty socket and withdrawing it in horror.

Harry raised his wand again, swirling it in a concentric circle as he intoned "Lingua Tabeo!"

Her screams changed, became a lower pitch as her tongue melted in her mouth.

Daphne kissed him, the blood on their faces making a squelching sound as their heads pressed against each other.

"Let's do it. Now. Crucio her, leave it going while we fuck" he said, breathlessly.

Her only answer was to rip his robe off of him.

He hit Pansy with a Banishing hex, knocking her off the bed and to the far side of the room.

As Daphne finished tearing off his pants, he pushed her onto the bed, tearing open her dress.

They both pointed their wands at Pansy's broken form.

They cast it together.

"Crucio!"

And as the torturous pleasure claimed them, Harry thrust into her, her dripping lips gripping him as he entered.

Pansy's hooted screams went unnoticed to them, as they rutted frantically on the blood-soaked bed. They didn't hear her cries. Time itself seemed not to exist for the pair, as their spells broke their classmate's mind.

It was only after they finished, Harry falling onto the gory bed beside his lover with a muted growl, that they realized the pleasure from the Cruciatus had ended.

"Um. I think we broke her" Harry said sheepishly.

"Yeah. How long were we at it for?"

"I have no fucking clue. Could have been hours. Could have been a few seconds"

"Bullshit. You haven't only lasted a few seconds since the first time"

"Yeah, But this was different. Besides, you finished as well, so-"

"So it was definitely more than a few minutes"

He shrugged. He looked at her, admiring her beauty. Loving the way the blood clung to her like paint, accentuating her body.

"What you thinking?"

He shook his head.

"Just how much I love you. And how fucking lucky I am to have you"

"You'd best remember that, mister"

"Oh, I'll never forget it"

He stretched out his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I spoke to the Dark Lord today. He says-he says there are some rituals we need to do. Before we can-before we can make Horcruxes. But he says he'll help us through them"

She nodded, smiling. She hadn't said much about the Horcruxes, other than instantly agreeing when he told her about his plans for them to make some. It was clear to Harry that she understood that there was a lot more to the whole Horcrux thing than how he had presented it. It was also clear that she understood enough not to ask further.

"Have you thought about what you'd want to use for yours?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I thought of-of an idea for another one. But not for the first. Not really, at least"

"Oh?" He asked, intrigued. "What was the idea?"

"Well. I thought if we both made more than one. We could make matching jewels, like an emerald or a ruby into them. And turn them into necklaces. And I'd wear yours, and you'd wear mine"

"That's pretty romantic"

"I thought so. But not for the first. The first has to be something that's hidden away, that'll always be safe, right?"

He nodded.

"I don't know. Was thinking about using my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me when I was born. What about you?"

He sighed. "I was thinking about the invisibility cloak. But I want to be able to still use it. I don't know. There's a book Lucius gave me. He lent me his copy, in first year. He bought me my own one the next year. A philosophy book. And-and I think it's fitting, to use that book. He'd appreciate it"

Daphne fell silent, lightly running her nails down Harry's chest.

"The one you tried to get me to read? About how it's really morally correct to do whatever the fuck you want?"

"Yeah. That one"

"It is fitting. Do it. And I'll use the ring"

He rubbed the gore off of his watch and looked at it.

"Wanna get going?"

"Yeah. Let's just get dressed and cleaned up"

"Fuck it," He said. "Let's just get dressed. It'll turn peoples heads, coming in like this"

She laughed.

"Let's do it. Should we kill her, before we go?"

He shrugged. "I'm easy. But if we just leave her like this, she'll probably starve"

Daphne bit her lip, considering it.

"Let's leave her," she said. "It's not like we'll get arrested for this"

Harry kissed her. "No. If we're getting arrested, the shit at Hogwarts is gonna be way higher on the list"

They laughed, their innocent-sounding joy filling the house where not long before, screams of agony had reigned.

* * *

"You guys ready? It's finally happening!"

Harry bounced lightly from foot to foot, all full of nervous energy. Just another few minutes and the doors to the Ballroom would open. They would be called in, and the Markings would begin.

"I don't know," Theo said, a bit doubtfully. "I mean, I've heard it hurts like a bitch. And there are still those detectors around. But it is exciting. And my father's so proud, I've never seen-"

He cut off abruptly, shooting a nervous, embarrassed glance at Draco.

Draco was sitting on a floating chair. He rolled his eyes, although Harry wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

"Yes, yes," he said, sounding bored and unaffected. "My father's dead. I'm aware. On the other hand, my mother is most proud of me"

Theo blushed a bit.

"Well, both my parents are dead, and I'm sure they wouldn't be too proud of me," Harry said, causing the group to chuckle. "What about you, Blaise?"

"I'm ready," he said with a shrug. "It'll be nice, not having to worry about stupid comments if I want to give my lover a kiss. Just raise my sleeve and bam, you're fucked, wise guy!"

Theo blushed a lot more at that.

"You think you guys would adopt?" Draco asked, a bit stiffly.

' _He still doesn't like the idea of them-being a thing'_

"Maybe," Theo said, roughly. "Why?"

"Just wondering"

"I personally think it's a bit early for any of us to be thinking about kids," Daphne said, smiling as she snaked her arm around Harry's waist. "We're barely more than kids ourselves"

And right then, the ballroom doors opened.

Bellatrix walked out, absolutely beaming.

"Come on in! Come on, chop-chop"

As he walked past her, she grabbed his arm gently. "You still haven't come to play with me and my new daughter. You and Daphne should come. It's so much fun"

' _That's what she calls her? I almost feel bad for Tonks now'_

He shoved the image of Tonks changing her hair and face out of his mind, and just smiled at the lunatic. "We will, Bella. One of these days, we will. I promise"

Bella smiled even wider. "Excellent. Now go on in, they're all waiting. He's waiting"

They walked in, Harry taking the lead. Daphne walked right behind him, with Draco floating along on his chair behind her.

Every available Death Eater in England was there, and more besides. Daphne's parents were there, smiling away with Astoria by their side. Narcissa stood regally, supremely composed.

Blaise's mother was there, beautiful as ever. Harry had wondered, when he'd first heard about her, how she managed to keep finding new husbands after they all died. Looking at her delicate beauty, like a perfectly crafted porcelain doll, it was no surprise that she never stayed single for long.

The assembly stood in two columns, parallel to one another.

Harry and the rest of them walked through the middle, heading straight to the tall figure waiting on His throne near the top of the room.

They reached the throne and got down to one knee.

"My loyal followers. Today is a joyous day. Today, a new generation, one which already has proven its dedication a thousand times over, will receive their Marks. Already, they have shown their abilities and accomplished great feats. Today, they will be eternally bound into a fellowship that can never be torn apart. From today, their very flesh will declare their dedication to our cause. Not only are they members, but they are among my Marked elite. Today, we welcome them in totality"

The Dark Lord beckoned, and Harry rose, presenting his left arm.

"Harry Potter. My protege. Once, you were called my downfall. Now, you are the greatest among my followers. Killer of Dumbledore, you are second only to me. I am proud to Mark you as mine"

Harry's mouth felt dry. He swallowed, moistening it.

"And-and I am proud to accept it, my lord"

The Dark Lord smiled, and his wand pressed into Harry's arm.

A thousand Cruciatus' were compressed into a small few inches, as his Lord's Mark burnt into his arm.

Before he could scream, though, it was over.

And the Dark Mark stood out against his skin.

He stared at it, smiling with a twitch in his cheek.

He had done it. He was in, accepted. One of the group. And no matter what, nothing could take that away.

"Th-thank you, my lord"

Voldemort smiled warmly at him, and he stepped to the side, as Daphne came forward.

The Dark Lord went through the line, talking about each of them for a few seconds before Marking them.

And then it was done, and they all stood in a line near His throne.

"Let us celebrate!" The Dark Lord said, rising from his throne and clapping his hands together. "Our ranks have swelled, our greatest enemy is dead, and soon, the ministry will fall. Soon, Britain will be ours, and with it, all of Europe. And after that, the world! Let us celebrate!"

House-elves began circling through the crowd, carrying trays of drinks. A row of glasses shot forward, each one coming to rest in the hand of one of the newly-Marked.

"To victory," Harry said, raising the glass high.

"Victory" they all repeated, echoing his words back.

He smiled, looking into Daphne's eyes as they drank deeply.

' _To eternal victory. To immortality, and all that we can take'_

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **THE EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, AND THEN IT WILL BE ON TO THE SIXTH AND FINAL YEAR IN THIS STORY: HARRY POTTER AND THE END OF WAR.**

 **DONT WORRY. THERE'LL STILL BE A BUNCH OF ONE AND TWO-SHOTS, AND MAYBE A FEW SHORT STORIES SET IN THIS UNIVERSE.**


	24. Epilogue

AN: I OWN NOTHING

PLEASE REVIEW/P.M. ME

ENJOY!

Epilogue

Grindelwald shuddered, as the final speaker drew to a close.

McGonagall had been good enough. She'd had a relationship with Albus for years, and she certainly knew him well. Her speech had reflected that.

She'd spoken well, McGonagall. She'd painted an accurate picture of Albus, of the Albus these mewling wretches knew. And she'd drawn the crowd's emotions.

If only the speeches had ended there.

Elphias Doge had been the next speaker. And if you had to hear only him, you would believe that Albus was a god in a human form. That he had no flaws, that he was an absolutely perfect human. And Elphias spoke badly, stuttering and letting his own tears overtake his words.

And yet, Elphias was better than the final speaker. Elphias, at least, had known Albus.

The final speaker, some ministry fool, had droned on and on, with his nonstop talk about things like 'nobility of spirit' and 'greatness of character'

No mention of having to be strong enough to make the decisions that others would not. No mention of standing up to his mistakes and facing them.

As if these people knew Albus.

The only way to make this farce worse would be if Aberforth had been invited to speak.

He was there, the scowling brute, but he didn't speak.

' _And thank the heavens for small favors'_

And now they were standing up, filing past Albus' gleaming marble tomb and paying their final respects.

He stood to the side, watching them. He would heed Albus' last message. He would fix the mess that Albus had created. That is how he would show his respects.

And these people, they would leave the Hogwarts grounds and go on with their miserable, petty lives.

He saw Aberforth breaking away from the line. Saw the man heading toward him with his piercing eyes locked.

For a moment, Gellert was seized by a compulsion to blast those eyes out of Aberforth's skull. To shout out to all that if Albus couldn't look at him, nobody else would use his eyes to do so.

He blocked the desire out, ignoring the Wand's humming.

Aberforth stopped, mere inches away from him, face stony.

' _Does he think to fight me?'_

Eventually, the last Dumbledore nodded.

"You'd best win this war and survive," he said, "because no-one but I is going to kill you"

Gellert quirked an eyebrow as Aberforth meandered away.

' _Well. That was a let down'_

He sighed and gave a curt gesture. A few of his warriors rippled into existence, their disillusionment charms vanishing.

"Come," he told them, thinking of Albus' words. "Let me teach you something"

They followed him to the edge of the wards and followed him as they apparated.

* * *

Harry and Daphne stand naked in the middle of the carved circle. Strange runes and odd shapes surround the outside of the circle. But they stand in the middle, their bodies festooned in a mixture of blood and woad, the blue and red swirling around each other and twisting into shapes that hurt the eye to look at.

Their lord stands outside the circle, his hands clasped behind his back. He continues to give them instructions, teaching them how to prepare their bodies for the splitting of their souls.

* * *

The Chinese ambassador grits his teeth, hating himself for what he is doing. For what he is forced to do.

' _It is the will of the people, and the will of the government'_ he reminds himself, trying to stay strong.

If they fought, there was a great possibility that they would lose. Though muggle China had the largest population out of any single country, Magical China was relatively small.

' _Too many were killed in the purges. Far, far too many'_

And there was still an enormous amount of residual anger toward muggles in general, after the actions of the dictator, all those years ago.

The Japanese and Koreans smile at him as he signs the unconditional surrender on behalf of Magical China.

The Japanese ambassador smiles at him. "At last. All of Magical Asia is united, at last. Our Lord will be most pleased with your actions this day"

* * *

Hermione Granger wipes away a tear as she walks out of her parent's' bedroom, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Already, they were working out the details of their move to Botswana.

* * *

Remus Lupin meets with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and Hestia Jones. Though they are allied with Grindelwald and would obey his orders, the last members of the Order of the Phoenix meet and make their own plans.

* * *

Sobhuza Mbetwe guides the troops into position. Behind him, his son stands with a checklist, ensuring their supply needs are met.

* * *

Olrik, King of the Goblin Nation, sits on his throne. War Chief Rugbar stands before him, awaiting his orders.

"Do it. Attack from the South"

Rugbar bows deeply, before leaving his King's presence.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour sits with Robards, planning their attack. They need to make the Death Eaters bleed, and they need to do it now.

"The Goblins take the South, and we'll come in from the North. We'll bring the last contingent of Africans. But this is it. If we lose this battle, the ministry will fall. We simply won't have enough people to keep the fight going. Especially with the loss of morale"

Robards nods. It'd been a big hit, Potter's defection. Not to mention his murder of Dumbledore.

People had kept faith in the boy. Stupid as it was, he had represented victory over You-Know-Who. And Dumbledore has been Dumbledore. Now? People were floundering, suddenly starting to suspect that they wouldn't win this war.

"We fight," Robards says, his voice gravelly. "We fight, and if we lose, we go out in battle"

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks screams, begging for Bellatrix to have mercy and just kill her already.

Bellatrix strokes her face with a smile.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore's funeral processions finish. Headmistress McGonagall, accompanied by Gellert Grindelwald and the Hogwarts professors, walks around the grounds, adding every possible ward that they could think of, preparing all the defenses.

* * *

And throughout this all, Voldemort smiles to himself. His plans are going well. His accidental Horcrux is his, and will never fall from the path. His plans are proceeding relatively smoothly, and soon, all will be his.

Soon, he will rule.

 **AS ALWAYS: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

 **THE SIXTH AND FINAL BOOK IN THIS SERIES, ENTITLED HARRY POTTER AND THE END OF WAR, WILL BEGIN SOON. ILL PROBABLY FINISH OUTLINING THE YEAR'S PLOT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS AND START POSTING IT AFTER THAT. IN THE MEANTIME, ILL BE POSTING A TONKS-CENTRIC ONE-SHOT, SET AFTER THE FIRST BATTLE OF HOGWARTS (CHAPTER 20 IN BOOK 5), ENTITLED: IN HER IMAGE.  
**

 **I ALSO PLAN ON GOING BACK AND FIXING UP THE FIRST 2 BOOKS IN THIS SERIES-GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION. NONE OF THE PLOT WILL BE CHANGED, BUT A BIT OF THE PROSE MAY BE.**

 **THANKS FOR READING. SEE YOU ALL SOON.**

 **PEACE**


End file.
